


25 Days of Kinkmas

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 25 days, 69, Adrinette, Aftercare, AgedUp, Anal, Anal Fingering, BDSM, BasicBDSM, Bit Gag, Blood Play, Bondage, Boss!Adrien, Breathplay, CEO!Adrien, Canes, Caning, Chastity, Chastity Cage, Choking, Christmas 2020, Cock Cage, E-stim, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Force Feeding, Fur, Gags, Gaming, Gas Mask, HardcoreBDSM, I can't control Adrien, Kinkmas, Kinks, Knife Play, Latex, Marinette has her own shop, Masks, Medical Kink, Mirror Sex, Modeling, Needle play, Olfactophilia, Paddle, Pegging, Pet Play, Piercing, Piss kink, Praise, Punishments, Restraints, Riding Crop, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Swing, Shibari, Spanking, Spinning wheel, Squirting, St. Andrew's Cross, Stockings, Strap-On, Sub!adrien, Teasing, Vanilla, Watersports, Wax Play, adrienette - Freeform, altocalciphilia, anal licking, bed rig, belt, blindfold, collaring, cumming in a cage, designer!Marinette, dom!Adrien, domme!Marinette, enema, face riding, gameandfuck, headset, home dungeon, nipplesucktiontoy, photoshoot, pussy eating, remote vibrating anal plug, restrainted to a bed, rigging, role play, sleepsack, sounding rod, spanking bench, spreader bar, sub!Marinette, switch - Freeform, switch!Adrien, switch!Marinette, thigh restraints, tripper, uniform, vacuum bed, vampire gloves, wrist restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 48,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Marinette has a game that she wants to play with her kitty and he has no complaints.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 75
Kudos: 279





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Welcome to the 'Last Hurrah' of Quantum! XD This is the last "challenge" I do. I randomly came up with this concept. I didn't go hunting for if it existed. haha Anyway, enjoy! I'm gonna post day 1 and 2 tonight so I'm not behind. haha I will also slap a warning down when the basic gets darker so if you want to skippy skip the hardcore side then you can. ^-^ HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

Marinette walked into the bedroom and stared at the naked man on the bed. He wore a black leather chest harness and the black silk sheet was over his hips. Adrien stared at her and watched her carry over a matte black box with a matching satin ribbon tied around it.

“What did you bring me?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her as she sat down with the box in her lap. 

“Something that you might find fun.” She smirked and curled her fingers around the box. “A game.”

“A game?” Adrien reached out to touch the box, and she smacked the back of his hand. 

“Did I say you could open it yet? Be a good boy for me and be patient.” Marinette watched the corner of his lips curl up in a dangerous smirk.

“Alright. Tell me how to play.” Adrien smiled at her and rested his temple on his fist.

“Twenty-five days of kinkmas is the name of the game.” Marinette ran her fingers along the tail of the ribbon. “Twenty-five days of unwrapping various toys to play with, but-”

“What’s the catch?” Adrien knew that there had to be more than just getting free toys and playing with them.

“The first toy must be in play for all twenty-five days.” Marinette knew what that would entail and she was going to enjoy every last moment of it. 

“Seems easy enough.” Adrien reached out for the box again and she smacked his hand.

“Aht! It won’t be.” Marinette smirked and passed him the box. “All of our previous hard limits and soft limits will still be in play. Your safewords and mine will remain the same. The only difference is-”

Adrien sat up and undid the ribbon, opening the box and pulling out a chastity cage and key in a padlocked sheath. “I’ll be locked up.” He held the cage out on his finger, letting it dangle from it.

“Yep.” Marinette smiled and lowered her lashes at him. “Twenty-five days to torture your kitten however you like or be tortured yourself, but- you have to be locked up. Of course, safety rules apply. You need out? You tell me and I’ll let you out. I’ll also check on you everyday to make sure you’re not hurting or anything.” 

“Okay. I see you. I’ll play.” Adrien handed the toy over to her. “Well, what are you waiting for? Lock your man up.” 

Marinette bit her bottom lip and unlocked the key first, taking it out to undo the cage pieces. She slipped the ring on first before sliding the cage over his cock. Adrien watched her check to make sure it wasn’t pinching or hurting him before she locked it. 

“Is that okay?” Marinette messed with the cage and let him play around with it. 

“It’s good.” Adrien swallowed hard as he watched her relock the key with the padlock. 

“Here you go.” She passed him the covered key.

“You’re giving me the key?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her as he took it.

“Isn’t it so much worse when the key to your freedom is tempting you every damn day?” Marinette giggled and Adrien growled at her as his cock tried to harden in the cage already. 

She ran her fingers up his chest and pushed him back against the bed. “Now, what’s your safeword?”

Adrien peered up at her with his hands above his head, as her long dark hair tickled his face. He licked his lips and his lashes lowered. He slipped his fingers around the metallic bars of the headboard and watched her. “Ladybug.”

“Good boy.” Marinette ran her nails down his chest and leaned forward to bite his collarbone. 

He moaned as she began to trail lingering kisses along his shoulders, sucking and nibbling on his skin and making him crave more. She smirked and continued to lick each muscular pec. She grabbed one of the leather straps of his harness with her teeth and tugged on it. 

Marinette sat back and slipped her finger through the center O-Ring of his harness, yanking him up so he had to let go of the headboard.

He sat up and she leaned back to rub her wet pussy against the cold metallic cage around his cock. Adrien moaned as her arousal dripped through the metal bars of the cage and teased him. She panted and moaned as the chill of the metal stimulated her clit and made it harden and swell more with each torturous brush of it. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Adrien hissed and his eyes darkened, as she ran her fingers along his bottom lip and slipped them between his lips to silence him. 

“Show me how you would want me to suck your cock.” Marinette parted her lips in a moan as she worked herself on his cage.

Adrien ran his tongue around her fingers and wrapped his lips around them to suck on them. She moaned and bit her bottom lip as he closed his eyes and worked her fingers like it was his cock.

“That’s my good kitty.” She removed her fingers from his mouth and shoved him back against the bed. 

He gasped and growled from deep within his chest, as she fell forward onto her palms and trailed kisses down his body. She nibbled and bit each swell of muscle down his stomach and teased his hips. He raised them from the bed, shifting and hoping that she would lick him through the cage but she didn’t. 

Marinette placed kisses and ran her fingers through his light pubic hair, taking her time to tease him. Her soft hands ran up his inner thighs and suddenly parted them. He groaned and licked his lips, cursing under his breath as she nibbled up the sides of them. 

“You already wish that cage was gone, don’t you? Wish that you could put your huge cock in my tight, wet, pussy?” Marinette turned around to hover her pussy over his face. She was dripping wet and her heady scent invaded his senses. “Wouldn’t you love to have your dry cock get wet?” 

Adrien whimpered as she lowered her pussy to his face, brushing her wet folds along his nose and lips. He kissed her pussy, darting his tongue out to taste her. He knew better than to take his hands from the headboard and touch her. 

She ran her nails up and down his thighs, bringing them close to his cock and running them through his pubic hair. Adrien parted his thighs as she sank her hands down his inner thighs and scratched her nails along his sensitive skin. A shiver ran through him as his cock hardened in the cage, struggling and aching against it’s binds. He panted and raised his hips, hoping to feel at least her tongue on it through the cage. 

“Already dying to fuck my pussy.” Marinette teased as she rolled her hips and brought her pussy down to fuck his mouth. 

Adrien groaned and parted his lips to suck on her folds, teasing her and licking her pussy like his life depended on it. He gasped and moaned as one of her fingers slipped beneath his thighs to get him to bend his knees. He heard her suck on her fingers and trembled when he felt her circling his tight entrance with her fingertips. 

“ _ Marinette _ .” Adrien swallowed hard and her name came out muffled. 

She gently pressed her fingers against the sensitive area, running her fingertips up along it in petting motions. Adrien panted and relaxed, baring down for her to insert them. She pulled back, brushing her fingers along his entrance again to tease him. She slowly circled it before brushing her fingers against it again. 

He panted and moaned as his cock begged to be freed from the cage already. Her soaking wet pussy in his mouth and her fingers on his ass only drove him wilder. She teased him until he was begging for mercy and completely within her control, taking her time to barely dip her finger into his ass and back out. 

“ _ Please. _ ” Adrien shivered and dipped his tongue into her pussy, making her moan and bite his thigh. Adrien cried out in a loud groan at the dull ache from her sucking and biting on his thigh. 

Marinette brought her fingers up to lick them again, soaking them before bringing them back to his ass. He gasped and pushed down when she rubbed her finger along the tight hole, feeling it flex and loosen with his arousal. “You want it.” 

“Please.” Adrien begged her and sucked on her pussy, working her with her tongue until he was bucking her hips against his face. 

She slipped her fingertip inside, teasing him and making him whimper. She cried out and came hard, riding out her orgasm on his face. Adrien moaned and rocked his hips as he lost control. 

Marinette climbed off of his face and turned around to sit back on her heels. “Flip over for me and get on your knees. I want your gorgeous fingers wrapped around the bars again. Head on the pillow. Presented.”

Adrien flipped onto his stomach and brought his knees up, slipping his fingers around the bars and placed his forehead against the pillow. The way the cage hung down between his legs made her moan. He looked absolutely stunning in it. He gasped when he felt her fingertips skirt up his back and her nails scratch down to grab his ass. She smacked her hand along his ass cheek and rubbed it. Adrien flinched and moaned as the sting became a dull ache that stretched across his ass in a waving vibration of warmth. 

“Good?” Marinette leaned down to bite his plump ass cheek with her teeth, eliciting a moan from him. She trailed kisses over to his other ass cheek and parted her lips to bite it. 

Adrien moaned and raised his ass higher in the air for her. She ran her hand down along his balls and lightly smacked them, eliciting another moan from him. His heart was racing in his chest and his breathing came out in pants. He whimpered when he felt her hands spread his cheeks and her warm tongue dip between them to circle his tight entrance.

_ “Oh fuck. _ ” Adrien cursed into the pillow and bit it as he felt her tongue dip inside and flick along the top of his asshole. 

Marinette softly giggled and went back to teasing his entrance with her tongue. She got him nice and wet, kissing, sucking, and licking it. Adrien gasped and moaned as he felt her wet fingers grazing his tight entrance again. She slipped one inside, curling her finger to caress his prostate. 

A shiver ran through him as his knuckles turned white around the metal bar. She began to lightly smack his balls with one hand and stimulate his prostate with the other. His muscles flexed and the only sounds coming from him were strangled moans of pleasure and frustration. 

“Are you going to be a good kitty for me?” Marinette ran her hands along his balls and smacked them lightly again. “Hm?”

“Yes, M’Lady.” Adrien’s voice came out in a whimper and she smirked. 

Marinette leaned down to lick his entrance again, removing her finger. He whined and rocked his hips, begging for her fingers again. Anything really. He wasn’t picky. She opened the nightstand to grab lubricant from the drawer. 

“Hang on.” Marinette ran her nails along his muscular ass, as it flexed with each thrust of his hips. 

“ _ Please. _ ” Adrien groaned and hissed as his cock ached in the cage. 

Marinette poured lube onto her fingers and spread his cheeks to drip some along his entrance. He gasped at the chill and felt it run down his taut balls. He panted and bit the pillow, regripping the bars with his slender fingers. 

She ran her fingers around his asshole and dipped them inside further, stroking his prostate and making him growl from deep within his chest. He panted and pushed back against her hand, fucking her fingers himself. 

She smiled and licked her lips, watching the man bare down on her fingers to fuck himself senseless. His thighs widened and she smacked his ass with her hand, eliciting a loud groan from him. 

He panted and all he wanted to do was cum. Marinette smirked and sped up her caresses, creating a rhythmic pattern until he was lost in the feeling. Cum slowly dripped from the tip of the cage as she milked his prostate and the pressure lightened. He gasped and panted, rocking his hips and letting her take care of him. 

Her soft lips pressed against his back as she slowed her hand down, milking the last of his cum from him. Adrien licked his lips and relaxed, flinching as she removed her fingers from his ass. She parted his cheeks and ran her tongue over his entrance, dipping it inside and around it. Adrien sighed and softly moaned, as she continued to lavish him with her tongue. She trailed kisses over his ass cheeks and up his back.

She sighed in his ear and whispered, “You did so good, kitty. Relax for me.” She ran her hands over his and felt him release the bars and relax against the bed.

She moved out of the way and he rolled onto his back, panting. She straddled his hips and ran her hands through his damp hair, watching him lick his lips with flushed cheeks. “You okay?” 

Adrien nodded and softly moaned, closing his eyes as he felt her nails run along his scalp.

“Think you’ll make it twenty-five days?” Marinette giggled and watched him smirk.

Adrien reached up to brush her hair behind her ear. “As long as you do that every so often to relieve the pressure. I’m good.” 

Marinette leaned down to capture his lips with a smile. She pulled away to peer into his eyes. “I wouldn’t dream of doing any less.” 

“Thanks.” Adrien softly laughed and brought a hand behind his head.

“Of course.” Marinette kissed him again and sighed, resting her cheek against his chest.

**Song to celebrate XD:**

[ **Last Hurrah by Bebe Rexha** ](https://youtu.be/fTNnwzXrVdg)


	2. Day 2

Adrien sat at the kitchen table with his spoon of oatmeal barely raised to take a bite when another box was plopped down in front of him. This time in bright red. He smiled and let the spoon drop back into his bowl. 

Marinette peered down at him with her hands on her hips. “Day two.”

“I have work.” Adrien laughed and Marinette licked her lips.

“I know you do, which is why this is going to be oh so much fun.” Marinette giggled and watched him open the box. 

He pulled out a remote control black silicone anal plug. He raised an eyebrow at her and she pulled out her cellphone, tapping on the screen. The plug began to vibrate in his hand and he nearly dropped it. 

“You’re trying to kill me.” Adrien swallowed hard. “I’m not just sitting in the office. I’m modeling today.” 

Marinette giggled and leaned on the table. “I know. You can safeword now, if you like.” She shrugged and turned it off. 

“No, nope. I’m in. I said I would play.” Adrien threw the toy back into the box and went back to eating. 

Marinette nodded and walked into the kitchen to grab coffee for herself. She poured it into a cup from the press and watched him stand up with his empty bowl to rinse it in the sink. 

“How is the cage?” Marinette peered over at him.

“Still good. I slept like shit though. Hard to get comfortable in it at night when your dick is trying to do what it wants.” Adrien softly laughed.

Marinette giggled, “It’ll get easier after a couple nights. Promise.”

“I believe you. I gotta go. Love you.” He kissed her cheek and walked past her, grabbing the box on his way to the bedroom to get ready for work.

She made her breakfast and walked over to grab her laptop, sitting at the table with it to work on her online shop. The sounds of a door shutting brought her attention to Adrien in his tight jeans and plain white basic tee.

“Alright, it’s in. You can torture me all you want today. I hate you. Have a good day.” Adrien walked over to kiss her cheek before grabbing his keys. 

Marinette stared at him and ran her gaze up and down his body. “How do I know you really have it in?”

Adrien smirked with his back facing her and began to undo his pants, sliding them down with his boxers and bending over. “Proof enough for you?” 

Marinette blushed and walked up to him, curling her fingers around the plug to play with it. Adrien moaned and cursed when she smacked her hand across his ass, causing the toy to shift in and out of his ass. 

_ “Fuck _ .” Adrien stood up and pulled his pants back up, refastening them. 

“Here is your phone with the app downloaded onto it.” Marinette winked at him and he smirked with flushed cheeks.

“Thanks.” Adrien took his phone and pocketed it. 

“Have fun.” Marinette giggled and he groaned at the delight she took in his torture. 

Adrien shook his head and left the apartment, making his way down the hallway towards the elevator. He was barely through the elevator doors when the toy went off and made him jump, nearly knocking into a couple that was in the elevator.

“I am so sorry.” Adrien blushed and pressed the garage floor. He pouted his lips and stood out of the way, ripping his phone from his pocket to poke the app.

**[Kitty] You literally made me trip into this poor innocent couple in the elevator.**

**[M’Lady] Oh, did I? I’m sorry.**

**[Kitty] You’re really not sorry.**

**[M’Lady] You’re right, I’m really not. XD Hurry up and get to your photoshoot. You don’t want to be late.**

**[Kitty] Brat.**

**[M’Lady] Could say the same to you.**

Adrien groaned beneath his breath and stepped out of the elevator, walking towards his car to unlock it. It was going to be a long day with the damn toy in his ass and the chastity cage keeping his dick in line. 

**[Kitty] Okay, I’m driving so no fucking around with the toy while I drive.**

**[M’Lady] Of course. Text me when you arrive, please.**

**[Kitty] Okay.**

Adrien focused on starting his car and getting to the location on time. He cursed at the traffic and it took him longer than he had planned to get through Paris’s streets. Adrien finally made it to where he needed to be and parked. He pulled out his phone and texted Marinette that he had arrived. 

He pocketed his phone and walked up to the stylists. “Sorry, I’m late.”

“It’s okay. Traffic today is particularly bad.” One of them spoke and led him over to his changing area. “We’re only doing a few shots today. Just two outfits.” 

“Sounds good. Thanks.” Adrien was left alone with the rack of clothing. His breath hitched as the toy went off, causing him to grip the metal bar of the rack for a moment with his hands. It was faint and not that strong, but enough to surprise him. 

He cleared his throat and quickly changed into the first outfit, which was a pair of white chinos and a light blue button down. He slipped on the black canvas slip-on shoes and made his way over to take photos. 

With each pose, his expression became more and more sultry as the toy did waves and became stronger and stronger. He bit the side of his thumb and peered at the camera like he was making love to it. His lips parted at one point and his lashes lowered further. 

“Good, good. Next outfit!” The photographer called out and Adrien shook himself out of it. 

He left to change into the second ensemble which was a pair of tight black jeans and a black tee with neon green stripes running diagonally across the front. 

He came back and the photographer pointed to a new location beside an elegant statue of a goddess. He touched the statue’s thigh and gripped it as a harder wave of vibrations ran through the toy and made him twitch. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” He cursed under his breath and cleared his throat, trying to focus on posing.

“Now for this I want sultrier. Like someone you really want is across the room in lingerie.” She smiled at him and got her camera ready.

“ _ That won’t be a problem.” _ Adrien complained under his breath and cursed when another wave ran through the toy.

He brought his bottom lip between his teeth as the toy drove him wild. The vibration pattern ran up and down, fading and coming back like it was stroking his prostate like her fingers and he was lost in the memory. The heavy metal cage only made him think about her and how he was under her control even from a distance. His cheeks flushed a deeper pink as he tried to focus on posing and not on what was happening in his pants. 

The photographer ran around him as he posed in various ways, taking photos of him.

“Beautiful. Can you sit on that bench for me?” She pointed to the white marble bench beside a tall lush tree, and he cleared his throat.

“Sure.” Adrien walked over and sat down on the bench, cursing under his breath as the toy pushed deeper within his ass.

He began to pose for her in various ways, from sitting to lying down. The toy shifted within him as he laid back with his hand behind his head and the other over his abs. His shirt had rode up slightly to show off the deep ‘v’ at his hips. He closed his eyes and tried to not roll his hips as the toy teased him.

His breathing came out as pants, as the toy did one final amp up and he was fucked. Adrien bit his thumb, hiding the fact that he was releasing into his boxers as the camera woman took snapshots of his parted lips and lowered lashes. He peered up at the clouds and pretended to not be cumming right now in front of a whole crew of people. 

“I think I got the shot. Alright, that wraps it up for today.” The photographer dismissed him.

Adrien brought his forearm over his eyes and caught his breath, as embarrassment colored his face. He pulled his phone out and texted Marinette.

**[Kitty] Okay, now I officially hate you.**

**[M’Lady] Kitty have an accident in front of some photographers? ;)**

**[Kitty] Kitty is going to have his way with his lady when he gets home to punish her for making him cum on camera. Enjoy those photos when they get published for the internet.**

**[M’Lady] ahahahaha I choked on my coffee.**

**[Kitty] Ha-ha very funny. You say that now. Wait till I get my claws on you.**

*******

Marinette squeaked when she heard the door to their apartment fling open and slam shut. She watched the man rush up to her and pick her up. She giggled as he sank his fingers into the back of her hair and covered her lips with his to kiss her senseless. She moaned as he carried her down the hallway, stopping to slam her back against it and put her hands above her head. 

“I was work-mmph.” She was silenced by his lips again. He broke the kiss and she panted. “-ing.”

“So was I, but a little vixen had to ruin it.” Adrien growled and yanked her from the wall, taking off to their bedroom to throw her onto the bed. He flipped her onto her stomach and yanked her up onto her knees. “Safeword, baby girl?”

“Chaton.” Marinette gasped as she heard him pull his belt from the loops of his jeans. 

He ran his hands along the waistband of her black leggings and pulled them down her thighs, leaving them bunched there and holding her in place. “Good girl.” 

She shivered as he ran his hand along her lower cheeks, doing small spanks against her ass to work her up. “Is this because I made you cum on camera? I bet it was hot though.” She squealed when his hand came down hard along her lower cheeks, causing the sharp pain to dull and vibrate along her skin and between her thighs.

“Count for me.” Adrien licked his lips and she giggled. 

“One.” Marinette bit her bottom lip and peered over at him. 

He ran his hand over her ass and worked her up again until her skin was warm. He grabbed his belt, folding it in half and running the soft leather along her ass. The softness was intensified by the work he had done to make her cheeks rouge. She panted and gasped when his belt came down across her cheeks. 

She moaned and rocked her hips. ”Two.”

“I think you deserve three more.” Adrien panted and licked his lips, getting turned on by how she looked up at him through her lashes with parted lips. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

Marinette giggled and moaned, as he smacked the belt across her ass again. “Three.” 

Adrien ran his soft hand along her ass, and she quietly moaned for him. She closed her eyes and cried out when he spanked her again with the belt. She rocked her hips, begging for more.

“Count for me, M’Lady.” Adrien ran his hand along the welts that were forming.

“Four.” Marinette giggled and moaned when he lightly tapped his fingers along one of the welts. 

Adrien smirked and smacked her one last time. “Last one.”

“Five.” Marinette cried out as her cheek tingled from the smack of the leather. 

She gasped and mewled as he teased her inner thighs with the leather of his belt. He brushed it against her wet folds, teasing her swollen clit and lightly smacking it against her pussy. She trembled and rocked her hips, as he brought her close to the edge. But right as she was about to fall over the edge and cum, he stopped. 

“Adrien!” Marinette whined in frustration, and he smirked with a devious expression.

“Now are you going to beg?” Adrien teased.

“I swear to God, Adrien.” Marinette scolded him and he dropped the belt to slip his fingers into her wet pussy, fucking her hard and fast until she was screaming and cumming hard. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fu…. _ AH!”  _

Adrien’s ego boosted as he watched her cum with each quick thrust of his hand. Her legs trembled and she began to squirt all over his hand when he removed his fingers to shake them along her clit. 

_ “Shit, shit, shit. Adrien...fuck! _ ” Marinette cursed and panted as she trembled all over, soaking the bed and her leggings with her arousal. 

Adrien softly laughed and grabbed her hips to yank her down the bed. She gasped and whimpered as he spread her legs to lick her pussy clean with his tongue. 

She shivered and twitched with each lick. He took his time lavishing her and bringing her down from her high. He trailed kisses up her spine and whispered in her ear, “Here. Lay down for me so I can tend to your welts, okay?” 

Marinette nodded and laid down on her stomach for him. He reached over beside the bed to grab lotion, bringing it back over to massage it into the welts and loosen her tense muscles. She sighed and snuggled a pillow, while he tended to her. 

“You okay?” Adrien Kissed her lower back. 

“Yeah, I’m more than okay. Are you?” Marinette peered over her shoulder.

“I’m okay. Although, I’d like to get this toy out of my ass.” Adrien softly chuckled and Marinette nudged him out of the way. 

Adrien closed the lotion and Marinette pulled up her pants and crawled behind him, grabbing lube along the way. She ran her hands up his spine and he undid his pants and got on all fours. Marinette pulled his pants and boxers down. She opened the bottle of lube and poured some down to coat around the toy. She gently pulled the toy out and he moaned as she removed it. Marinette used her fingers to gently massage his tight entrance. 

“Sore?” Marinette ran her fingers down to his balls and back up to his asshole. 

“A little.” Adrien sighed as she massaged a little. 

“Sorry.” Marinete continued to work her fingers along it. 

“It’s okay. I had fun.” Adrien felt her pull away and she smacked his ass signaling for him to pull his pants back up. 

“I’m glad. I had fun too.” Marinette giggled and laid down beside him. 

He put his arm over her waist and pulled her close to nuzzle his nose in her hair. “What’s tomorrow?”

“If I told you then it wouldn’t be an advent calendar type deal, would it?” Marinette teased and he groaned.

“Alright, fine. I can be good and wait.” He whined and Marinette flipped over to face him. 

She poked him on the tip of his nose. “Good.”


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I lack control of Adrien on a daily basis. XD I blame him.**

Adrien sat in the office tapping papers against his desk. He yawned and sighed, taking his reading glasses from his face to rub his temples. He was beyond exhausted and still had a whole day ahead of him. His office phone went off and he picked up his phone to answer it. 

“Adrien Agreste.” Adrien answered the call and sighed at Chloe’s voice. 

He thought it would have been a good idea to hire her on as his administrator when his father had passed him the brand, but he had been wrong. She would call him incessantly to ask him simple questions and would even paint her nails at the desk. 

“Chlo, come on.” Adrien sighed and shoved his glasses back on to look over his paperwork.

“Hang on. I’m finishing up my last nail. You can’t rush a woman, Adrikins.” Chloe scoffed and Adrien sat back in his leather chair with his other hand on the arm rest.

“Alright, I’ll wait.” Adrien rested his temple on his fingertips. 

“Okay. You have a Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng here to see you.” Chloe’s voice came out irritated.

Adrien knew that the two didn’t get along, but he wasn’t going to argue with her attitude when he knew it wouldn’t change towards his wife. “You mean, Madame Agreste.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. I can’t believe you married her.” 

“I did it just to make you angry. Is it working?” Adrien stared at his door with an unamused expression like he was dead inside. 

“You don’t have to be an ass.” Chloe huffed.

Adrien heard her hang up on him and shook his head, laughing and going back to his paperwork. The sleeves of his black suit rode up to show off the old bracelet that Marinette had made him and his silver ring. His father had given him the brand and he had only accepted it out of wanting to keep the company within his family. Some deep rooted part of him thought that his mother would be proud of him and would have wanted him to take it. 

He had married Marinette years ago after they had graduated from college. She had graduated with a major in design and he had a major in business. He had offered for Marinette to work at  _ Gabriel _ , but she had declined due to wanting to have her own brand. She wanted to work from the ground up and he was more than happy to support her. 

BDSM had wound its way into their relationship a few years ago when they were looking for something to spice up their bedroom. Although, he had been into it a lot longer than her. He had never realized that that was what it was. He just knew that he had certain tastes and interests that his friends didn’t. He had been scared to tell his wife about it, but luckily she had also been into a few darker things.

A knock sounded on his door and he peered up from the papers in his hand. “Come in!” He took his glasses off and folded them, putting them into the inside pocket of his coat.

“Am I interrupting anything?” Marinette slowly pushed the door open and watched him shake his head.

“Nothing exciting. Just more paperwork. Mounds of it.” Adrien gazed from her red pumps to her long black trench coat. “What’s this? Tell me you’re not wearing anything under that coat.”

“Now, why would I do that?” Marinette smiled and walked up to his desk, running her fingers along it. 

He scoot back as she got onto his desk and sat down in front of him. She leaned back on her palms and slowly parted her legs. “Want your third gift?”

Adrien swallowed hard as she ran her fingertips up along her inner thigh, teasing him. “Do I wanna know where it is?”

“It’s just one part of it.” Marinette lifted her coat up to her hip, showcasing an oxblood toned leather thigh restraint around her thigh. 

“Jesus.” Adrien cursed as he took in the gold hardware that could be attached to items in multiple ways. 

“The spreader bar is at home.” Marinette winked at him and he growled from deep within his chest. “And... “ She raised her sleeves to reveal a pair of matching leather wrist restraints. “It comes with wrist cuffs.” 

“Fuck.” Adrien’s cock hardened in the cage and he groaned at the ache from it. 

“So when you get off…” Marinette put the sleeves back down and put her hands behind herself again to press the toe of her heel into his shoulder, pushing him back. “... care to have a little fun?”

“I still have a whole day ahead of me.” Adrien complained as she slipped off his desk to place her hands onto his shoulders. 

“I guess that means you’ll have to be a good boy a little longer.” Marinette winked at him and brushed her lips against his. 

He shivered as she ran her tongue along his bottom lip and teased his top one. “Are you going to stay?” 

“Is that what you want?” Marinette played with the pens on his desk.

“Yes, please.” Adrien licked his lips and watched her sit on the couch in his office.

“Fine.” Marinette shrugged and put her heels on the couch, parting her thighs to show off that she wasn’t wearing panties. 

Adrien bit the side of his index finger and whined. “No, panties?”

Marinette shook her head. “No, panties. I got so wet thinking about you restraining me on the way here that I took them off.” 

Adrien whined and watched her slowly reach between her thighs to tease herself with her fingertips. “You are not going to do this all day are you?”

“Maybe…” Marinette parted her lips and undid the trenchcoat, showing him that she in fact was wearing absolutely nothing but heels and the restraints beneath it. 

She ran her other hand up her taut stomach to cup a breast and pinch one of her nipples. A soft moan escaped her lips as she spread her pussy open and teased her clit. Adrien hissed through his teeth as he watched her caress her breast and tease her glistening folds with her fingertips. 

“ _ Shit. _ ” Adrien groaned at his cock pressing against the cage again.

Marinette raked her teeth along her bottom lip as she ran her hand up from her breast and spread her fingers across her throat to gently grip it. A moan escaped her lips as she gently grazed her clit with her fingers, teasing herself. 

She slowly peered down to lock her gaze with his. Her hips rolled against her hand and he was out of his desk within moments with his keys in his hands.

“C’mon. I’m working from home.” Adrien gathered up his paperwork and she softly giggled as he packed up his bookbag. 

She wrapped her trench coat around herself and tied it again. Adrien rushed past Chloe at the front desk and she called out to stall him. “Hey, Adrikins? Where are you-”

“Working from home!” Adrien called after her and Marinette shrugged at Chloe, as she followed her husband.

“God, why is he so weird?” Chloe spoke under her breath and went back to painting her nails.

Adrien kept jamming his thumb into the button for the elevator. He needed to get her in the car. Needed to get the spreader bar on her to part her thighs and-

“Ya know… poking that button faster won’t get us there at top speed.” Marinette teased him with her arms crossed.

“You’re murdering me and I need you in that gear and in our dungeon.” Adrien spoke low enough for only her to hear and she smirked.

“Is that an order, Sir?” Marinette tacked on the last bit and he whined.

“Yes.” Adrien shoved the doors to the elevator open and grabbed her hand to pull her inside. 

Marinette walked up to him after he hit the garage button and gripped the lapels of his coat. She slowly ran her bent knee up his inner thigh to tease him. 

“The cage driving you mad yet?” She giggled and peered up at him with her lashes lowered.

“No, but the temptress that put it on my dick is.” Adrien softly laughed and spun her so her back was against the elevator wall. She panted and locked her gaze with his. 

“How do you want me?” Her voice came out dark and sultry and he growled.

“Against this elevator, but the cage is in the damn way.” Adrien lifted her and gripped her bare ass in his hands with a growl. 

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She leaned down and bit his bottom lip, tugging on it and letting it go. “Twenty-two days to go.” 

Adrien cursed and carried her out of the elevator and towards his car. “Such a brat.”

“I’m really good at being a brat.” Marinette squealed when he smacked her on the ass. 

“Spanking bench, princess.” Adrien threatened and Marinette mewled.

“Is that a promise?” Marinette giggled as he opened the passenger door and helped her in. 

“It’s more than a promise. Safeword?” Adrien leaned on the side of the car with his forearm and gazed at her with a stern expression.

“Chaton.” She buckled her seatbelt.

He came back with gold chains. “Hands on your thighs for me, princess.”

Marinette placed her hands on her thighs and held her head up high for him. He connected her wrist restraints to the outer sides of her thigh restraints so she couldn’t touch herself.

“You’re not playing nice.” Marinette teased him and tugged at her restraints.

“Paddle.” Adrien added as he shut her door and walked around to get in. 

Marinette brought her legs close together as her coat slipped between her thighs. She softly moaned and rolled her hips to brush her coat along her pussy. 

Adrien didn’t miss her trying to satisfy herself. “Riding crop.” 

“That’s my favorite though…” Marinette bit her bottom lip.

“I know. The point is to pick your favorites, princess.” Adrien smirked and started his car, taking off to their apartment.

Marinette moaned beside him and he peered over at her. “Nipple clamps.” 

“ _ Tell me shibari rope _ .” She moaned the words past her lips and he smirked while he paid attention to the road.

“Not today.” Adrien pulled up to the apartment and parked in the garage as she pouted. “So bratty today.” 

“I’m bratty everyday.” Marinette burst out laughing when he did.

“True.” Adrien sighed and got out of the car, walking around to help her out. 

Marinette followed him to the elevator with her wrists hooked to her thighs. They took the elevator up to the top floor and Adrien helped her into the apartment. 

They walked through their home and Adrien unlocked their home dungeon. He flipped on the lights and unhooked her restraints. Marinette shrugged off her coat and threw it over a chair. She went to step out of the heels when his hand touched her shoulder.

“Leave the heels, please.” Adrien watched her stop and slowly kneel on a pillow in the middle of the floor. 

He shrugged off his coat and undid the cufflinks in his shirt to roll his sleeves. Adrien walked over to a wall of toys, tugging off a paddle and a riding crop. He grabbed nipple clamps from a drawer and walked over towards Marinette. 

She swallowed hard with her hands on her thighs and her back straight. She shivered when she felt his presence step closer. The atmosphere thickened with his masculine energy and she bit her bottom lip. The soft leather of the crop skirted beneath her chin and she raised her head more for him. He ran the crop down between her breasts and down between her thighs. She gasped and moaned, as he teased her clit with the end of it. He gently smacked it against her pussy and she moaned. 

“Stand up for me and head over to the spanking bench.” Adrien swallowed hard and watched her stand up and walk over to the dark stained wood furniture piece.

The top was wide with a dark red leather cushion and it had two thinner lengths of cushions on the sides of it. She placed her knees on the side pads and leaned on the centerpiece. He connected her thigh and wrist restraints to the spanking bench to keep her spread and open for him. 

“Gorgeous.” Adrien smirked and flicked the end of his crop between her thighs and along each bottom curve of her ass, eliciting a gasp from her full lips.

Marinette moaned and rocked her hips as he ran the crop up and down the back of her thighs, teasing her with it. She moaned and pulled at the binds, as he smacked the crop against the bottom of her cheeks. 

He worked her up and threw the crop onto the bed, pulling the paddle from the back pocket of his pants. She licked her lips and moaned, as he spun the paddle in his hand. He walked around her and she peered up at him with a mewl. A smirk fell to his lips and he leaned down on the spanking bench.

“How about a gag for that pretty mouth?” Adrien smirked and she nodded. “I need to hear you ask for it, princess.”

“Yes, please.” Marinette begged and he shook his head. “Yes, Sir, can I please have a bit-gag?” 

“That’s my good girl.” Adrien walked over to grab a bit-gag from the wall. 

The atmosphere changed and became thicker as he dangled the bit-gag from his fingertips. She peered at him and licked her lips, getting lost in his hungry gaze. His cock flexed in the cage and he groaned at the way it restricted him. The atmosphere switched and a sultry smile appeared on Marinette’s lips. 

“Hard to focus on Doming with your cock in a cage?” Marinette teased him and watched him moan at the thought that she had put him there. 

“No. Just a slight distraction.” Adrien held the gag out and widened his stance, causing the room to shift again. “Part those pretty lips for me, baby girl.” 

Marinette slowly parted her lips and he gently placed the gag between her lips and buckled it in the back of her head. “Spank me, please.”

“Excited, princess?” Adrien walked around to grab the paddle and spun it in his hand again.

“Yes, Sir.” Marinette gasped when he spanked the paddle across her lower cheeks in short strokes. The sharp smacks of the leather against her plump ass made her moan and fall deeper into subspace.

Adrien knew that she loved impact play. It was one of her favorite punishments to get, if you even wanted to consider it one. The point wasn’t to hurt her, but pleasure her and to never act on his anger. 

“Ready?” Adrien waited for her to nod and he smacked her across the lower curves of her ass, causing her to cry out in a moan.

“Yes, Sir!”

She rocked her hips, begging for more and he ran the soft fur side of the paddle against her reddened skin.

“More, please.” Marinette softly moaned as the fur only felt more amazing after the sting of the leather.

Adrien got ready and spanked her again, causing the sharp smack of the leather to become a warm dull ache. He continued to work her with the paddle, smacking her bottom curves harder and harder until she was shaking and whimpering for more. 

She was right there and any moment she would let go, but he didn’t want her to yet. He undid her binds and helped her down from the bench, leading her over to the four poster canopy bed. It was rigged up with a metal canopy system where he could restrain her to it. 

Adrien helped her to stand on the bed and connected her wrists to the top bar. “Hold the bar in your hands for me.”

Marinette nodded and Adrien ran his hands up her stomach to cup her breasts. He caressed each one and leaned forward to bring one of her nipples into his warm mouth. He ran his tongue around it and flicked the hardened tip as she rolled her hips. Adrien pulled a nipple clamp from his pocket, pulling down the bead to slip the clamp around her nipple before tightening it. She gasped and mewled as the golden bell dangling from the clamp jingled and made her adrenaline spike and she dropped further into subspace. 

Adrien worked on her other breast, teasing her nipple with his mouth and slipping the second clamp on. He ran his hands up to cup her breasts and played with them so the bells jingled and made Marinette whimper. 

She felt like she was floating and she relaxed, getting lost in the sensation of his fingers ghosting along her skin. He ran them down her stomach and along her hips. She gasped and moaned as he ran his nails up and down her inner thighs. He grabbed the crop again, flicking the smooth end against one of her nipples and making the bell jingle in a high-pitched tone. She gasped and moaned as he teased her nipples, one at a time, making her more wet. Her arousal dripped onto the sheets and Adrien watched how her clit swelled with each teasing flick of his wrist. 

He ran the crop down her stomach and lightly smacked her swollen clit with the end, making her knees buckle and her thighs clench together. A smirk appeared on his lips as he walked away to grab a spreader bar. He ran it between her thighs, teasing her sensitive skin with the cold metal. She gasped and moaned, as he hooked her thigh restraints to it so she couldn’t close her legs. 

She bit the gag and mewled, as he teased her pussy with the crop until her thighs were trembling and her hips were bucking. He gave her clit fast flicks with the end of it until she cried out and came. Adrien quickly undid her bit gag and wrists, catching her when her legs gave out, and laid her down on the bed. He undid her thigh restraints and threw them aside, holding her and running his fingers through her hair. 

“Thank you.” Marinette sighed and hummed in bliss as he kissed her wrists and thighs, tending to every inch of her and removing the nipple clamps with ease. “You’re too good to me.” 

Adrien smiled and kissed each corner of her lips before fully brushing his along hers in a loving kiss. “You’re too good to me, princess.” 

“Are you still okay in the cage?” Marinette shifted on the bed and Adrien laid back to let her undo his pants and look over the cage. 

“As okay as I can be considering the circumstances.” Adrien laughed and Marinette giggled. 

“Come on. I’ll let you take a bath with me.” Marinette got up and held her hand out to him. 

Adrien undressed and took her hand, following her to their master bathroom. 

She turned on the tub and felt the water until it was warm enough. “I’ll let you out so you can clean yourself.” 

“Thanks.” Adrien smiled as she went to grab her spare key that wasn’t locked up. 

She came back and unlocked it, taking the cage off and watching his cock harden and stretch from being cramped for three days. “No touching.”

Adrien raised his hands in the air, placing them behind his head, and moaned at how amazing it felt to get hard again. He licked his lips and watched Marinette climb into the tub once it was full. He climbed in afterwards and sat behind her. She leaned back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her, playing with the fair hairs on his arms. 

“Think we’ll do this forever?” Marinette brought his arm up to kiss it. 

“I think we’ll do this however long you and I want to. I don’t mind. It’s fun to be honest. And being in a cage makes me think of you all day.” Adrien sighed and thought about how much he actually really did enjoy being caged by her. 

“It does?” Marinette peered over her shoulder at him.

“Mm-hm. It does.” Adrien kissed her shoulder and sighed. “I miss you at work. A part of me still wishes you had taken the job offer, but I understand why you didn’t.” 

“Having a shop under my own name is an amazing thing. As much as I would love to work with you, I’m happy where I’m at.” Marinette smiled and wiggled her feet through the water. “I’m happy in your arms and in this tub. I’m happy in the dungeon. I’m happy in our bed. I’m happy in our little home.” 

“Would you be happy with some kids?” 

“What?” Marinette pulled away and turned in the tub to face him. “Now?”

“I mean not right now, but eventually. We’re not getting any younger.” Adrien chuckled and watched her stare at him in shock.

“I mean, I’ve always wanted kids. I just- I didn’t think you wanted them now, or anytime soon, or if you were ready.” Marinette swallowed hard and passed him soap.

“I’m ready whenever you are.” Adrien smirked and shrugged. “I mean Christmas is coming up and I bet your maman and papa would love kittens for a gift.” 

“Adrien. The game was-” Marinette searched his face and he warmly smiled at her.

“I know what the game was, but if we get kittens out of it…” Adrien shrugged and she sighed.

“You’re caged.” Marinette crossed her arms. “I locked you up.”

“Once a week you let me free to cum in you and make love to you. How about every Sunday night? Negotiate with me.” Adrien chewed on his bottom lip and waited for her to answer.

“Every Sunday I let you free to try and get me pregnant.” Marinette thought about it for a moment. “That’s only two days.”

“Exactly.” Adrien shrugged.

“There is no way to know if I would be pregnant by Christmas.” Marinette giggled at him.

“True, but we would know by New Years.” Adrien shrugged and began to wash his body.

Marinette thought for a moment, relaxing in the soapy water. “You’re sure about this?” 

“I’m absolutely sure.” Adrien swallowed hard with a smile. 

“Fine. Two Sundays.” Marinette nodded and got closer to him again, stealing the soap to wash his body for him.


	4. Day 4

Marinette finished up tying the bow on the fourth gift box for Adrien. She was enjoying this little game of theirs and couldn’t get enough of his reactions. She licked her lips and adjusted her red lace lingerie outfit. She walked out of the bedroom with the box in her hands. 

Adrien was sitting at the kitchen table in the middle of a meeting with his glasses on. He peered over them at his wife leaning against the hallway. She walked into the kitchen and put the box down on the island. He watched her move about the kitchen, pretending to look for things.

“Yeah, sounds great Nathalie. Sure, mark that in my schedule and I’ll get it done. Thank you. Bye.” Adrien hung up and shoved the chair back to get up and walk over to Marinette. His fingers skirted along her neck as he moved her hair out of the way. His warm breath feathered along her throat as he brought his lips close to her skin. “What are you doing?”

“Day 4.” Marinette spoke in a soft tone and gasped as his fingers ran around her neck to gently grip the sides of her throat. She swallowed hard and moaned. “Did you wanna play?”

“What’s today?” Adrien gently grazed the tip of his nose along the shell of her ear before softly kissing her ear.

“Guess you’ll have to unwrap it to find out.” Marinette winked at him and heard him quietly growl in her ear. “Go ahead and unwrap it.”

Adrien bit her ear and then stepped over to the kitchen island to grab the box. He untied the green ribbon and opened it. A smirk fell on his lips as he lifted out a red candle. “Candles.” 

“Wax play and…” Marinette tugged out a black leather blindfold from her hip. “A blindfold.”

Adrien softly chuckled and sauntered over to her, taking the blindfold from her hand. He kissed her cheek, “Ready to play?” 

“Thought you’d never ask.” Marinette watched him hold out his hand and she placed hers in his. 

He brought her hand to his lips, softly kissing her knuckles. “Follow me, princess.”

Marinette followed him to the dungeon with the gift. He shut the door and she kneeled on the pillow. “Like this?”

“Just like that.” Adrien’s voice came out low and dark, causing Marinette to shiver.

He ran the soft leather tail of the blindfold along her shoulders and the nape of her neck. She bit her bottom lip and trembled as the smooth leather teased her warm skin. She gasped and moaned as he trailed it along her skin. Adrien grabbed the end with his hand and brought it up to cover her eyes. 

She closed her eyes, feeling the cool leather touch her eyelids and cheeks. She bit her bottom lip and moaned as he slipped the tail through the metallic buckle, causing a sharp sound to echo in her ears and make her whine. He took his time, sliding it through the buckle before suddenly yanking it tight. She gasped and mewled, as he fastened it and ran his fingers beneath it to make sure it wasn’t too tight.

Adrien took her hand and helped her stand. He led her to the bed and had her lay down. His warm breath skirted along her skin, as he slowly crawled up her body. He was suddenly gone and she whined at the loss of his presence. The sharp sound of more hardware made her gasp and moan. She shifted her legs on the bed, rubbing her thighs together with her knees bent. 

She suddenly felt more leather grazing her ankles. Something soft ran around her right one before suddenly tightening with a tug. She gasped and moaned as her ankle was tugged across the bed and her toes grazed the silk sheets. She felt another soft leather restraint run around her left ankle. Suddenly it tugged tight, and she gasped as her other foot was pulled across the silk sheet. She panted and her breasts rose and fell as the cool air from the bedroom teased her wet pussy through the lace. She gasped and bit her bottom lip as fingers grazed beneath the fabric that ran between her legs, unsnapping it and freeing her pussy. He pushed the lace lingerie up her body, taking it off of her.

She panted and rolled her hips, before feeling Adrien’s bare skin on hers as he straddled her hips. His fingers ghosted along her arms as he placed them above her head. She arched her back and heard him moan, as he picked up one of her wrists. Leather tickled her wrist before tightening around it. He checked it to make sure it wasn’t too tight and then did the same to her other one. Marinette moaned as he put her hands back above her head and fastened them to the headboard so she couldn’t move them.

“Stay still.” Adrien whispered in her ear. “Don’t move or I won’t make you cum.”

Marinette whimpered as she felt his warm breath trail down her neck and along her collarbone. She trembled and arched her back as he parted his lips and nibbled against the side of her stomach and licked the spot he had bitten. She gasped and moaned, as he continued to tease her with his tongue and teeth.

Adrien settled between her thighs and blew air along her wet folds. His cock pressed against the cage and he groaned at it. He shook himself out of it and got up to grab a lighter and the candle. 

He lit the candle and waited for it to melt a bit before getting on the bed between her thighs. He watched her breasts as they raised and fell with each quickened breath. Her lips were parted and swollen as she breathed and tried to calm herself down. His hungry gaze ran down her body and settled between her parted thighs, taking in her glistening pussy. She was soaking wet and all he wanted to do was bury his cock in her, but he couldn’t. 

Adrien slowly tilted the candle, dripping warm wax on her inner thigh. Marinette gasped as the warm wax touched her cool skin, sending shivers down to her clit and making her adrenaline rush. Each drop landed someplace new and made her clit swell and pulse with need. She gasped as the wax slowly trailed along her inner thighs towards her pussy. Her skin became more sensitive and heightened and the mystery of not knowing where the wax would land next kept her on edge. Her heart raced in her ears and her breath caught. She moaned and pulled her hands in and out of fists, as he continued to slowly drop the warm wax and let it drizzle down her inner thighs. 

Warm wax ran over each of her hips and up her stomach. She arched her back, as it dripped around each nipple. She shivered when the tip of his tongue flicked each peaked nipple. She moaned and begged for more. 

“ _ More please. _ ”

“More?” Adrien slowly dripped the wax up along her neck, causing her to tremble and raise her hips. He slowly dripped it back down her body and across her pelvis. 

She gasped and raised her hips as the heated wax dripped down one side of her lower lips. It skirted over and above her clit, slowly sliding down the other side. She panted and moaned, getting closer and closer and feeling her pussy pulse with need. Adrien ran the wax back up along her inner thighs. He blew out the candle, watching her tremble. Her lips were parted and swollen as she took breaths and mewled. He could tell she was close, so close. 

Adrien ran his hands down her inner thighs and slowly peeled one of the strands of cooled wax from her skin, eliciting a gasp and a moan. The change of temperature drove her more wild, as he slowly removed each strand of wax from her soft skin. She panted and moaned as he removed the wax with care. He crawled up her body and pulled the wax from around each nipple, taking his time and making her squirm with arousal. 

Adrien brought his lips close to her ear and whispered against it, “You’re about to cum aren’t you?”

“ _ Yes, Sir _ .” Marinette moaned the words past her lips and gasped, as he removed the wax from her other nipple. She whimpered and moaned, raising her hips for more.

“So close to orgasming and screaming my name.” Adrien practically purred against her skin as he slowly peeled the wax from her stomach on the way down her body.

She shivered as she felt him slowly peel the wax from her lower lips. He blew air along her clit as he exposed her reddened skin from the wax. She moaned and her whole body tensed up and her toes curled. He sat back to light the candle again, dripping more wax along her inner thighs and over her pussy, teasing her until she was trembling all over.

Her breathing came out as moans and she raised her hips. He watched her clit swell and her pussy blush with need. It pulsed and swelled with her arousal and she suddenly cried out with one lick of his tongue. 

“That’s my good girl. Cum for me.” Adrien whispered against her pussy, as she raised her clit to his mouth. He pulled away from her bucking hips and heard her whimper as he ruined her orgasm. 

She cried out in frustration, and he dripped more wax along her skin. He ran the wax over her nipples and she writhed again, getting lost as the warmth shot down to her clit. It swelled and became sensitive and Adrien gently brushed the cold cage against it. She squeaked and moaned, rubbing her clit against the smooth cage. The chill of the cage mixed with the warmth of the wax drove her wild and she came hard. 

He let her continue to rub herself against the cage, as he blew out the candle and ran his hand up her throat to grip the sides of it. He tilted her head back and covered her swollen lips with his own in a hungry kiss. She dipped her tongue inside his warm mouth, and he sucked on her tongue. She moaned and continued to rock her hips, sighing, as she let his tongue go to bite his bottom lip. She tugged on it and let it go with a soft mewl. 

Adrien smirked and got up to untie her from the bed. He undid her blindfold and tended to her ankles and wrists with kisses and the rubbing of his fingertips. “You did so good, baby girl.”

Marinette softly moaned and fluttered her lashes to peer up at her husband. “I love you.”

He softly chuckled and leaned down to trail kisses along her neck. “I love you too.” 


	5. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **There is a sounding rod in here. If you are not into that, you can skip. haha Otherwise enjoy some pegging! LMAO**

Adrien was sitting at his piano, playing a soft melody that was beyond gorgeous in every way. Marinette could hear it from the bedroom as she was finishing up typing the bow on the next box. It was black with a red ribbon. She smirked and snatched it up from the bed and carried it over to the room where his piano sat. She swayed her hips and ran her fingers along the top of his grand piano with a devious smile. 

He peered up at his wife with a curious expression. “What are you doing, princess?” 

“Nothin’ just the present for day five.” Marinette teased him with the box and he stopped playing to grab it, but she pulled it away. “Are you sure you’re ready for it?”

“Marinette, I’m beyond ready.” Adrien softly chuckled and snatched the box before she could pull it away. 

“I don’t know…” Marinette watched him slowly pull the ribbon from the gift. She chewed on her bottom lip and blushed, while he pulled out a red strap-on. 

A dark smirk appeared on his lips as he ran the leather of the toy along his hands. He suddenly snapped it tight between his fists and peered up at her. 

“So, who’s wearing this?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“You, hot stuff.” Marinette stole it from him and watched him frown at her. “You’re going to put it on so I can fuck it like it was your dick.” She winked at him and he whined. “Plus…” 

Adrien watched her push a button and the thing began to vibrate. “ _ Shit _ .”

“So?” Marinette licked her lips and turned it back off.

“All I have to say is... Where you want me?” Adrien winked at her and she burst out into a fit of giggles. “I do have one request though.” He ran his fingers along her shoulder.

“What’s that?” Marinette peered up at him through her long lashes.

“That after I fuck that amazing pussy with my dildo… you fuck me after with it.” Adrien leaned in to whisper in her ear. “And I do mean directly after.” 

Marinette swallowed hard and clutched his bicep with a moan at the thought of her arousal coating the toy and how she’d fuck him with it. 

He softly chuckled in her ear and licked along the shell of it. “Like the idea of your pussy juices in my ass, princess?”

“You’re so dirty.” Marinette giggled and shoved him away, hearing him burst out laughing. 

“You made me this way. You and your temptress ways.” Adrien grabbed her hips and yanked her close again. He nibbled on her neck, causing her to moan. “But you know I love that about you. How much a good girl like you can make a bad boy out of me within moments. It’s incredibly sexy.” He slowly licked up to her ear and sucked on her earlobe.

She parted her lips and panted between mewls, as he mouthed her ear, breathing into it, and making her knees give out. She got lost in the way his tongue and teeth teased her ear and down her neck. She moaned and dug her nails into his biceps. 

“Are you going to fuck me with that strap-on or tease me all morning?” Marinette whispered into his ear and licked his earlobe with the tip of her tongue.

Adrien groaned and lifted her, carrying her to the bedroom. Marinette was surprised he chose the bedroom and not the dungeon. He smirked and touched her cheek with his hand. “You chose the toy… I get to choose the place and I want to worship M’lady on the bed.” 

Marinette whimpered and bit his shirt, tugging on it before letting it go from her teeth with a snap. He laughed and tugged her head back by her hair, nibbling on her neck with a deep purr. He carried her towards the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind them. She giggled as he nearly tripped afterwards.

“So smooth.” Marinette picked on him and he snaked his hand behind her neck to yank her closer.

“Such a brat.” Adrien covered her mouth with his to get her to stop giggling at him. She sighed and he dipped his tongue between her lips.

She ran her tongue along his and brushed her lips against his soft ones. He groaned and blindly took her over to the bed, laying her down. Marinette peered up at him and leaned on her elbows, watching him climb off the bed. 

She raked her teeth along her bottom lip and peered at him with a sultry expression. “Undress for me and put the strap-on around those sexy hips for me.”

Adrien smirked and threw the strap-on onto the bed. She squeaked as it landed and the hardware on it jingled and made her shiver. He reached behind his head to grab his shirt. Her gaze ran down to focus on the deep ‘v’ at his hips that made her wet. She raked her teeth along her plump bottom lip and bit it with a smile. 

He tugged his shirt off and threw it at her, causing her to giggle as she caught it. She rolled her eyes and threw his shirt across the room, laughing when it hit something on the dresser and almost knocked it over. 

“Careful now. You don’t need to destroy my things.” Adrien feigned being insulted, and Marinette burst out laughing harder. “I’m being very serious here.” 

He undid his belt buckle and the sharp metallic sound made her stop laughing and whine. He smirked at her with his lashes lowered, winking at her. Suddenly, he yanked his belt from the loops and threw it across the room. 

“I’m gonna break things?” Marinette touched between her breasts and giggled when he undid his jeans and lunged towards her onto the bed. His lips and teeth were on the crook of her neck within moments as he slowly rolled his hips between her spread legs. “ _ Fuck. _ ” She ran her hand up his back and gripped the hair at the nape of his neck. 

Adrien quietly chuckled against her shoulder and bit it before pulling away to stand up and push his jeans down with his tight knit boxers. “Are you going to get undressed or…” Adrien slowly placed his hands onto the bed, crawling towards her and watching her through his messy golden bangs. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her leggings and tugged before letting it go with a snap, making her squeak. “Will I have to undress you?” 

Marinette raised her hips, as he raised the hem of her shirt and nibbled across her hips. He bit the band of her leggings and tugged them down. She slipped her hands into the waistband to help him and kicked them off. Adrien began to nibble and kiss his way up her body to push her shirt from her body, leaving her in nothing. 

Her hungry gaze ran down his muscular body and froze on the cage between his legs. Adrien touched beneath her chin and raised her gaze to his own. “It’s still okay.” He kissed the corner of her lips. “Promise.” 

Marinette nodded and licked her lips, when he sat back to grab the strap-on. He got up onto his knees to fasten the strap-on around his hips. Marinette rolled over to grab the bottle of lube from their nightstand. 

“Thank you.” Adrien took the bottle from her and watched her smile. 

“Your welcome. Now, stroke that dildo like it was your huge cock and get it nice and ready for my tight pussy.” Marinette licked her lips and slowly gazed down to the toy between his legs. 

Adrien smirked and poured lube into his palm. “Is that what you want? You want to see me stroke this cock for you to show you how badly I want you? How badly I want to be free from this cage to get my throbbing and hard cock into your soaking wet pussy?” 

Marinette moaned at his words and watched him slowly curl his fingers around the toy. He teased the toy with slow long strokes, rolling his wrist to rotate his fist around the silicon cock. 

“You wanna see how I fuck my hand and think about what it would be like to be inside my hot wife? How I’d fuck you hard and fast.” Adrien sped up his hand in time with his thrusting hips. “How I’d make you scream with one sudden hard thrust that hit just the right spot? How I’d pull out nice and slow before slamming back into that tight pussy.” He slowly pulled the toy to the tip and then slammed it back into his fist with a wet sound that made Marinette whimper. “Admit it, you miss this hot cock in your sexy pussy, baby girl.” 

Marinette whimpered at how he was torturing her to the brink of madness with each buck of his hips into his hand. “You’re not being fair.”

“You locked my dick up, princess. This is what you craved.” Adrien smirked and licked his canine tooth. “A man teetering over the edge to fuck his wife until she is shaking and trembling, begging for his cock to fuck her hard against the bed. Begging for me to rail you until you can’t handle it anymore.” 

“Adrien…” Marinette whined and he poured more lube into his hand to coat the dildo entirely for her. 

“Do you want to fuck this cock?” Adrien teased and stroked the toy a few more times. “Hm?” 

“ _ Yes, please _ .” Marinette moaned and licked her lips, watching him climb onto the bed. 

He crawled up her body and gripped her wrists, throwing them above her head and slamming them against the pillows. She gasped and arched her back, letting her breasts kiss the air with a moan. He ran the head of the toy between her wet folds and teased her clit with it. She rolled her hips and he took one of her hands down to run it along the slick toy. 

“Feel that? How wet it is and how much more soaked it’s gonna be from that gorgeous pussy?” Adrien spoke in a low tone that dripped sex appeal. 

Marinette whined and moaned as she ran her fingers around the toy and slapped it against her pussy with parted lips and blushing cheeks. She rolled her hips and shifted the toy lower to her tight entrance. 

Adrien smirked and slowly entered her with the toy. Marinette winked at him and pushed the button, causing it to vibrate against his cock cage. 

“ _ Ah, fuck _ .” Adrien suddenly got down onto his forearms and buried his face into Marinette’s neck. He bit her shoulder and she giggled. 

He spread his thighs and it caused hers to at the same time. She gasped and moaned, as he began to pump within her. He sat back on his heels with a growl and grabbed her hips to yank her down against his thighs.

She gasped as he slowly pulled out of her to the tip and suddenly slammed back in, causing her to slap her hands down onto his bicep and muscular pec. She dug her nails into his skin with a loud moan. Adrien softly chuckled and bit the tip of his tongue. He began to pump into her fast and then slowed down. He brought the dildo out to the tip and rolled his hips before slamming it back in again, causing her to scream. 

“Evil. Such a bad boy.” Marinette slapped his thigh and he laughed, diving down to bite her neck. 

He nibbled and sucked on her pulse point, fucking her faster and harder. She raised her hips to cause the toy to brush against her g-spot just right. Her breath came out in harsh pants as her toes curled. She was so close. Her heart pumped in her ears and her cheeks flushed with arousal. She watched him through her long lashes, as he continued to thrust into her with the toy. The vibrations ran through the cage and made his lashes lower and his swollen lips part. His cock pulsed and pushed against the cage, trying to get hard to no avail. It ached and begged to be set free. Begged to feel her wet pussy wrapped around it, milking it and making it slick. 

“ _ Fuck, princess. I wish I could fuck you with my cock so badly. _ ” Adrien moaned and sat back to place her ankles on his shoulders to fuck her deeper. _ “I want everyone to hear who you belong to. To know who has you and owns you. To know how good I’m fucking your tight pussy.”  _ He purred the words as he thrusted up to graze the swollen bundle of nerves within her walls. And with one more thrust, she was falling over the edge and screaming his name for everyone to hear.  _ “That’s right. You’re mine and only mine. No one else gets this pussy. Just me.”  _

Marinette peered into his eyes and reached up to yank him down to capture his lips with hers in a hunger fueled kiss. He fucked her harder with his palms on the bed, slowly gripping the sheets and flexing his biceps with each hard thrust. 

She cried out again as her second climax hit. He smirked and bit her bottom lip, tugging on it as she came hard. He panted and softly laughed, riding out her orgasm before pulling out of her. Marinette shoved him back onto his heels and unbuckled the strap-on in a feverish haste. She fastened it around her hips, ripping the bottle of lube from the bed and pushing him to get onto his back. His eyes went wide as he fell back against the mattress, while she reached over to grab the bag with sounding rods in it.

“You can say no.” Marinette pulled one out and held it up to show him.

“You think I’m gonna say no to that?” Adrien growled from deep within his chest.

Marinette shrugged. “Safeword if you need out or yellow if you want me to back off.” 

Adrien nodded and licked his lips as he panted. She smirked, set the rod beside her knees, and lubed the fake cock. The vibrations ran along her sensitive clit and she panted and whimpered. 

Marinette ran her hands along his thighs, pushing his legs up against his body. She leaned down to run her tongue along his tight entrance before pulling back to pour lube onto it. He lowered his lashes and moaned as she ran her fingers along his tight entrance, getting him more ready for the toy. 

“ _ Fuck me _ .” Adrien begged and Marinette nodded, coating the toy with more lube and positioning it between his cheeks. He tilted his head back in a moan, as she slowly eased the toy into his ass. 

She did slow thrusts, waited every so often for him to get used to it. He panted and moaned, as she poured lube into the tip of the cage before coating the sounding rod in it. She slowly slipped the rod into the hole at the top of the cage and he groaned as she slowly dipped the toy into his urethra. He hissed in bliss as she slowly eased it deeper and back out to the tip, circling it slowly and then dipping it back in while she rolled her hips. She let the rod slowly slide deep into his cock as she thrusted her hips slowly into him. Precum spilled from the tip of the cage and fell onto his abs as he moaned loudly. She mewled and ran her fingers along the precum, spreading it along his skin. 

Adrien panted and groaned as he peered back down at her. She brought her precum covered fingers to her lips, wrapping them around her index and middle finger and sucking on them with her eyes closed. A moaned passed her lips as she worked her fingers like she was sucking his cock. 

He panted and moaned as she slowly rolled her hips, fucking him in a teasing motion. He watched her take the rod back between her fingertips to work him with it. He groaned as more precum spilled from the cage with each tantalizing movement of her sexy hips and brush of the rod against his prostate. She sped up her thrusts and he gripped the sheets with his fingertips, gathering the silk material into his fists. 

“ _ Damn. _ ” Adrien cursed under his breath with flushed cheeks, as he bared down to rock against her thrusts. “ _ Harder, princess. _ ”

Marinette brought her hands down onto his chest and thrusted into his ass harder, raking her nails down his pecs. Her stomach pressed against the cage and he moaned loudly as the teasing of the rod only made it worse. He panted and moaned, grabbing her hips to make her fuck him faster. 

“ _ Like that. _ ” Adrien panted and groaned as she sped up how he showed her. 

She slowly pulled out and circled her hips before slamming back in, causing cum to suddenly spurt out around the sounding rod across his muscular abs with a loud moan and a ‘ _ fuck!’  _ from his full lips. She quietly giggled and fucked him faster, speeding up the rod and causing him to release in spurts over and over again and dig his nails into her hips. 

“Like that?” Marinette panted as she felt his grip loosen from her hips, as she slowed her thrusts down and hand down. 

“Y-yeah.  _ Fuck. Damn. Shit. _ ” Adrien panted and couldn’t think of anything else to say as she slowly pulled out of him and removed the sounding rod from his cock. She raised the cum coated rod up to her mouth and parted her lips to lick along the side of it. Adrien bit his bottom lip and hummed a soft moan as he watched her clean the sounding rod with her mouth. “ _ Goddamn, princess. _ ” 

She bit her bottom lip with a giggle and undid the strap-on, throwing it aside with the sounding rod. She licked the cum from his abs and laid down against his body with her legs straddling his hips. “Good?”

“So, fucking good.  _ My God _ .” Adrien panted and wrapped his arms around her, trying to catch his breath.

“I’m glad.” Marinette placed kisses on his jawline and lips. “And now you need to get up and go to work.” 

“How can I work when I can barely stand because my legs are fucking dead?” Adrien laughed and it rumbled through his chest and against her ear.

She giggled and sighed, rolling off of him to lay at his side. “It’s friday. You have a whole weekend to have fun and not work.”

“Mmm… true. Alright, fine.” Adrien kissed her and slapped her thigh, causing her to remove it from his hips. “Come shower with me.”

“Okay.” Marinette took his hand and squealed when he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her on the way to their bathroom.


	6. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm so... behind. I'm sorry. I'm trying to catch up. haha I swear. I've been working on publishing a novel this whole time and trying to post fics. Okay, anyway here is day 6. haha I lost control of Adrien. XD Big surprise... lol**

Marinette walked in to find Adrien sitting on their couch with the key to his chastity cage dangling from his finger. She smirked and walked up to him with a sway in her hips.

“Kitty, want to be free?” Marinette smirked at him and he winked.

“How’d you guess?” The corner of Adrien’s lips curled up in a dangerous smirk and she sighed.

“Hm… I don’t know. Maybe the key dangling from your paw?” Marinette giggled and walked over to sit beside him.

“So? Gonna let a man out?” Adrien gave her a genuine smile like he was going to be good.

“Mmm… maybe after you do a few errands for me to buy your freedom.” Marinette snickered as his smile fell.

“You told me that every Sunday I was free.” Adrien pointed at her with the key in his hand.

“And… you are, but you have to do something for me.” Marinette ran her finger beneath his chin, and he groaned.

“Really?” Adrien whined and pouted at her.

“Do you want to play, or do you give up?” Marinette teased and he complained more.

“Alright, I’ll play. I don’t want it to stop.” Adrien sighed.

“Then run some errands like a good kitty.” Marinette tapped the tip of his nose.

“What errands are those?” Adrien swallowed hard and waited for her to relay what he needed to do.

“Well… I need a few things.” Marinette pulled a list from her pocket and passed him it.

Adrien took the list and unfolded it. His eyes nearly fell out of his head as he took in the long list. “Bugaboo, this will take me all damn day.”

“Better start now.” Marinette giggled and he sighed, getting off the couch as fast as he could.

Adrien stood up and walked over to grab his brown leather jacket and military styled boots. “I’ll be back.”

He threw his fleece-lined hood over his head and grabbed his keys. He was kidding that he would be gone for most of the day. Long enough for her to pull more tricks than before.

Marinette caught his bicep before he could leave, and he stopped. She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him. “I promise, I’ll let you free after you come back from those errands.”

Adrien sighed and leaned down to kiss her again. “Okay. Be back.”

“You’re amazing.” Marinette kissed his cheek and watched him leave.

While he was out, Marinette went to work cleaning up the place a bit. She figured it would take him at least a couple hours. He was exaggerating and she knew it. She had mapped it all out and knew how long it would take him, unless he got distracted that is.

She sighed and began to do dishes when her phone went off. She smirked and dried her hands to grab her phone. Adrien’s text message popped up on the screen and she read it.

**[Adrien] I found the thread you needed. Is this the right color? There were like five options, woman.**

A smirk formed on her lips and she quickly texted him back.

**[Mari] Is that how you talk to someone with your cock in a cage, minou?**

**[Adrien] Look, I’m trying… Can you please just tell me if this is the correct color so that I may move on, princess?**

**[Mari] It’s the right color, kitty.**

**[Adrien] Ok so…**

**[Mari] haha You can move on to the next one.**

**[Adrien] Yessss. Ok.**

Marinette shook her head and giggled, as she set her phone down to continue doing chores around the house.

*******

She stared at her phone right as she heard the front door open. He had made it earlier than she had predicted. His hair was a mess, and he was panting and out of breath. Marinette watched him drop the bags and shut the door behind himself.

“Tell me I won my freedom, please. For the love of God.” Adrien ran over and got onto his knees at her feet and stared up at her with a pleading expression.

“I don’t know…” Marinette tapped her bottom lip in thought.

Adrien pouted and placed his hands on the ground between his thighs and spread them slowly with his gaze locked on hers. “Please, M’Lady?”

Marinette smirked and ran her finger beneath his chin. “Were you good?”

“Yes.” Adrien answered quickly and she giggled.

“Okay.” Marinette barely got the word out before; he had yanked her from the couch and carried her to their bedroom.

He set her down and Marinette ran her fingers up his chest, skirting them beneath the fabric to push it off his shoulders. Adrien swallowed hard and watched her as she ran her hands along them and shoved them down. He swallowed hard as she ran her fingers down to the hem of his shirt, ghosting it up his body.

Adrien bit his bottom lip and reached behind himself to tug it from his body, leaving him shirtless and Marinette breathless. She never got used to seeing her husband’s amazing body. He had gained more muscle over the years and become more solid to the point that even touching his muscular shoulders would make her shiver.

She ran her hands along his broad shoulders and squeezed them, causing him to flex them. He raised his arms and flexed them, showing off his sculped muscles. Marinette shook her head and bit her bottom lip, smiling at him and trying not to giggle.

Her hands ran down to his belt buckle, undoing it before working on his pants. Adrien waited for her to undo his jeans before he bent down to untie his boots, tugging them from his feet. He got rid of his socks and ran his hands along the hem of her shirt, lifting it up and off her body.

Adrien ran his soft hands down her back and slipped his fingertips beneath her waistband, shoving it down past her hips. She stepped out of them and grabbed the loops of his jeans, yanking him closer. “Want free or…”

Adrien whined as she ran her hand beneath the band to play with the chastity cage. “I want free. For the love of God, I want free. Please let me fuck you.”

“I don’t know… I kinda like you locked up.” Marinette teased and played with the lock on the top of it, causing the metallic sharp ring to echo out.

“It’s been fun, but I’d love… to make love to my wife. Please.” Adrien begged again and Marinette smiled.

She slipped her hands along the band of his jeans and boxers, slowly sliding them down. Adrien softly moaned and peered at her through his long lashes. Marinette slipped them back up around his hips and he growled at her.

She giggled and gasped when he ran his hand up to her throat, spreading his slender fingers and gently pressing against the sides of her neck to choke her. Marinette burst out in a moan as he held her and gave her a short nod.

“Let me free, princess. Don’t be a little brat.” Adrien licked a canine tooth and Marinette whimpered.

“And if I like being one?” Marinette peered down and back up into his eyes.

“Then we’ll see what happens, but my assumption is that you’ll be happy either way. Even if I punish you for being a bad girl.” Adrien let go of her throat, wrapped her hair around his fist, and yanked her head to the side to part his lips and bite her neck.

Marinette gasped and melted against him as he nibbled, sucked, and licked her neck. She chewed on her bottom lip and closed her eyes as her nails dug into his hips.

He slowly licked up her throat to her earlobe and whispered in her ear, “Gonna free me, princess?”

Marinette moaned and shoved his pants and boxers down. He stepped out of them and she gasped when he suddenly spun her to face away from him. The cold metal of the cage, brushing between her ass cheeks. She moaned as his hand ran up between her breasts and along her neck, yanking her against his body with a swift movement.

“What happened to making love?” Marinette panted and he quietly growled against her ear before licking along the shell of it and nibbling on it with one of his canine teeth.

“What happened to just letting me have freedom?” Adrien purred in her ear and she whimpered.

She panted and licked her lips as he ran his other hand along her hip to cup her pussy between her thighs. “Or is this not mine anymore?”

“It would be if you were good, but all I see is a bad kitty that needs to be tamed.” Marinette suddenly swung around and flung a rope around his neck, yanking him down to her level and making his eyes go wide. “You want me to free your cock, don’t you?”

Adrien whined and fell to his knees. “Yes, M’Lady.”

“Then be a good boy and make love to me.” Marinette stole the key from his jeans and put the code in. She stopped right at the last one and heard him whine. “What do you say?” She smirked and peered down at him with a sultry expression.

“Please, my princess, let me free so that I may make love to you.” Adrien swallowed hard and peered up at her with a desperate gaze and slowly parted his thighs further into a deeper kneeling sit.

“Good boy.” Marinette put the last number in and got on her knees to undo the cage.

She watched his cock get hard as it stretched and throbbed from being kept at bay so long. He licked his lips and suddenly lifted her, causing her to wrap her arms around his neck and squeal. He silenced her with his hand on the back of her neck and his lips on hers, gently laying her down on the bed.

Marinette giggled and ran her hands down to his shoulders, playing with them. “So…”

“Did you have plans with me?” Adrien peered down at her with flexing biceps and a panting chest.

His cock flexed between her thighs and she ran her hand down his body to wrap her fingers around his hardened length.

“Not really. Did you?” Marinette licked her lips, and he ran his hands down her body to her hips. She let go of his cock as he gripped her hips to slide her down the bed and between his thighs with a quick movement.

She gasped and moaned as she slowly licked up the underside of his throbbing cock, causing him to moan. He rolled his hips when her lips wrapped around the tip, causing his cock to go to the back of her throat. Marinette moaned and relaxed her throat, letting him fuck her mouth.

Adrien hissed and pulled out, causing her to run her hand along his cock instead. She licked the tip and he shuddered. “Turn around for me. I wanna eat your pussy.”

Marinette moaned and gasped when he moved to spin her around so that her pussy was in his face. She was about to suck his cock again when he grabbed her hips and fell back, flipping her over so that her thighs were on either side of his head and making her scream as her adrenaline soared.

“Fuck! Adrien!” Marinette screamed and Adrien softly laughed, yanking her down to wrap his warm mouth around her pussy.

She gasped and cried out, gathering the sheets into her hands and rocking her hips against his lips and tongue. Marinette wrapped her lips around his cock and brought them from the tip to the base in a feverish rhythm as he lavished her pussy with as much passion.

He groaned against her clit, sucking and flicking it with his lips and tongue until she was trembling and cumming hard. Marinette moaned and sucked harder as she fell over the edge in waves, eliciting a loud moan from Adrien.

She let him go and squealed as he rolled her off of him to get between her thighs. Marinette peered up at him with swollen lips and her breasts rose and fell in pants. “I thought you were making love to me.”

“I am.” Adrien smirked and panted to try and catch his breath.

He leaned down to bite her neck, slowly rolling his hips to enter her wet pussy. She gasped and her hands came down on his flexing back muscles. She ran her fingers down to spread them along his ass and gripped it hard. Adrien groaned against her ear and began to slowly thrust into her.

She moaned and rolled her hips in time with him until they were lost in a rhythm. Until they were connected and everything around them was gone. His cock flexed and hardened further within her, stretching her open wider and making her wrap her legs around his waist tighter.

Adrien pulled back to peer into her heavily lidded eyes with his own before leaning down to lovingly brush his lips against hers. She moaned and ran her hands back up to sink her fingers into his damp hair, getting lost in how good he was making her feel.

She moaned and their muscles flexed as they both got close. Adrien broke the kiss and buried his face in her neck, as she bit his shoulder before they both came hard together.

He released into her over and over again until they both slowed their pace and relaxed. He laid over her with his weight on his forearms, kissing her all over. She moaned as he placed kisses all over her body, from her lips to her legs. She giggled as he nibbled on her side and tickled her until she yanked him back up.

“Wanna take a shower?” Marinette drew shapes on his chest. “Before I lock you up again?”

“Yes, please.” Adrien sighed and brushed his lips against hers again.

“Okay, let’s go.” Marinette smiled and got up, leading him to the bathroom.

Adrien picked up the shibari rope and swung it in his hand before slinging at her ass and smacking it. She squeaked and jumped, grabbing her ass and peering over her shoulder at him.

“Brat.”

“When are we using this?” Adrien swung it again to hit her, but she caught it with a swift movement.

“Tomorrow. Now be good.” Marinette yanked the rope from him and he smirked, running after her and causing her to scream and run towards the bathroom with him on her tracks.


	7. Day 7

Adrien posed for a photoshoot, hearing his phone going off from the dressing area off to the side. He chewed on his bottom lip, wanting to reach out and check it. He knew it was Marinette. He knew it would be her asking about the damn cage between his legs that was back in place. Not that he didn’t love it. He did. But he already missed her wet pussy and all he wanted to do was bury himself back inside her and make her scream.

It was utter Hell and he wanted to go home and hold her. He missed her to say the least and modeling was always tiring for him. He didn’t know why he had chosen to keep doing it now that they were older. If he was honest, he would have stopped and become a physicist if he could. He wondered why he hadn’t done that. Why hadn’t he just told his father that he was done? Why had he continued to please his father when he was begging to get out?

“I need more sex appeal from you, less sad on a rainy day.” Vincent peered over his camera at Adrien.

“Sorry, Vincent.” Adrien cleared his throat and refocused on the job.

“How about we take a little break, hm?” Vincent cleaned off his lens and Adrien nodded.

“Sounds good. Thanks.” Adrien walked over to grab his phone and a bottle of water, taking a sip from it.

He sat down in a folding chair and unlocked his phone with his ankle crossed over his thigh. He spit out his drink at the image of Marinette in a shibari rope harness that was black and neon green. She had a cat tail that was fluffy and black and matching cat ears nestled in her hair. Her dark hair was up in a slicked back high ponytail. She had the end of a snake whip beside her hip. It trailed down the side of her leg and she had a cord of a e-stim tripper between her lips.

His cheeks grew hot as he peered at the photo a little harder. Which was his gift? There was so much there. He couldn’t tell which it was, until a text message shot onto his screen. He jumped back and clicked it.

**[Mari] Give you a hint. Two of these items are for you and one thing is hiding. Take a guess.**

Adrien groaned and flipped back to the photo. He figured that the rope wasn’t for him since she was wearing it, so he guessed the others.

**[Adrien] Snake whip and E-stim Tripper?**

**[Mari] Well, you got one right. But which one?**

**[Adrien] Snake Whip?**

**[Mari] Nope. Try again.** **😉**

Adrien groaned in defeat as Vincent called him back for the photoshoot. He quickly glanced between Vincent and his phone before typing something to her and sending it.

**[Adrien] I’m being called back so I’m gonna go with E-stim Tripper and the massive rig that was behind you.**

He threw his phone onto his chair and jogged back to Vincent to finish the photoshoot. Which, if he was honest was going to feel like eons to complete.

***

Adrien sighed and rushed home to Marinette. He had checked his phone in the car with Gorilla on the way to see her. He was beyond exhausted and had only gotten two things right.

He slowly made his way down the hallway from the elevator and unlocked the front door, stepping inside to find Marinette sitting on the back of the couch with her ankles crossed and her feet swinging.

“So, I got two right.” Adrien took in her black corset and long cat tail and ears, but one thing was missing.

“You got the mystery… and one obvious one.” Marinette hopped off the couch with her hands behind her back as she walked towards him.

“And what did I miss?” Adrien swallowed hard.

Marinette smirked and suddenly swung a familiar rope around his neck, tugging on it. “Jute rope.”

“I see that now.” Adrien swallowed hard with a dangerous expression. “So…”

“Meet me in the dungeon, kitty. Clothing removed and on your pretty knees.” Marinette winked at him and he groaned, as the soft rope slowly slid along the back of his neck and off to snap against the flooring.

A shiver ran up his spine at the sound of the rope and she giggled. “I’ll be in there in a bit. Now, be good and go wait for me.”

“Yes, M’Lady.” Adrien turned around and walked towards their dungeon, stripping his clothing as he went.

Marinette bit her bottom lip as she watched him undress himself and leave puddles of clothing down the hallway. She shook her head and quietly giggled at the mess he was making.

He dramatically unlocked the dungeon and went inside. She giggled and followed him, opening the door and finding him kneeling on a pillow as he was instructed.

She shut the door behind herself and he flinched. She licked her lips and walked up to him, softly dragging the end of the rope along his shoulders. She let it trail down his body and along the cage and his balls, slowly swinging it to hit against him. He gasped and moaned as she trailed the soft material along each of his inner thighs.

Marinette walked around his body and chewed on her bottom lip, taking in how he kept his gaze forward. “Being so good for me.”

Adrien swallowed hard and knew better than to answer her. She wasn’t asking for an answer. Marinette slid the rope from his body and ran her hand along the rope to find the bite of it.

“Stand up for me and stand over by the metal rig, pretty boy.” Marinette winked at him and he stood up and headed over to the metal rig that was set-up.

Adrien stood with his feet squared with his hips and watched her walk towards him. She ran the rope between her hands, causing the ends of the rope to snap against the ground. “Safeword?”

“Ladybug.” Adrien swallowed hard and she nodded.

Marinette ran the bite of the rope around his body, making sure it was low on his hips. She slipped the ends through the bite to make a single column tie, pulling the rope in the reverse direction. She slid it around to bring it along the rope that was already around his hips. She pulled it through the second bite that she had created, and Adrien got lost in the sounds of the ropes shifting against one another. He loved the sound and it caused adrenaline to spike and he fell deeper into subspace.

She reversed direction again to make a half hitch around the ropes. She ran her fingers around his hips, checking to make sure the ropes were straight like she wanted and that it wasn’t too tight. Once she was happy with it, she went diagonally across his right thigh and right beneath the curve of his lower cheek. She brought the rope along his upper inner thigh, making sure to not get close to his balls or cock. Adrien swallowed hard and licked his lips, getting lost in the way the soft rope felt against his skin and how it sounded. Marinette brought the rope up and across, before grabbing all three sets of ropes and going over the top and over all ropes to lock it in place.

Marinette reversed direction and made sure the knot was in line with the thickest part of his thigh. She ran the rope back around his thigh and made sure the rope was in line with the others and checked tension with her fingers beneath it.

She continued to lay and wind the rope around until she had formed a harness around his hips and thighs, making sure it wasn’t hurting him.

Marinette licked her lips and grabbed another bundle of jute rope to continue to bind his forearms behind his back. Adrien’s gaze lowered as he moaned at the feel of the rope of his skin, as she tied him up.

She slipped the rope from his hip harness over the bar and slowly suspended him. Marinette smiled and kissed him before bending his leg to bind his legs with his knees bent. He smirked and cursed under his breath as she made him go upside down. She attached his legs to the bar, putting more points for him to lightly suspend from, making sure to not hurt him.

“Good?” Marinette smirked and gathered his hair up before doing a few knots around it and throwing the rope over the rig and tugged his head back, eliciting a loud moan from his lips as it pulled his hair in a tantalizing way that he liked.

“ _So good_.” Adrien moaned and Marinette giggled.

She peered up his body and how his thighs were spread, and she had his whole body at her disposal. “Now the real fun begins.”

Marinette grabbed a tens unit and plugged in the e-stim tripper. She placed it between her panties and her hip. She turned the tens unit on and walked up to Adrien. He panted and licked his lips, waiting for her to tease him with her fingertips.

She hovered her fingers over his inner thighs, causing electricity to lightly prick along his sensitive skin. He panted and brought his hands in and out of fists as her fingers skirted down his body, coming close and away from his skin.

He moaned as she skirted over his hips and down his abs, teasing him and making his skin react to her ghosting fingertips. She continued to tease him by tracing his muscles and along his pecs and back up to his legs, spreading her hands out to go down both legs.

She giggled as he rocked his hips, wanting more. Marinette walked around his body to where his head was pulled back. She slowly crouched down and brought her lips close to his, letting them barely sit over his.

“Marinette.” Adrien whined and she licked her lips.

“Yes, hot stuff?” Marinette titled her head slightly, causing the electricity from her lips tease his.

His warm breath feathered along her lips as he moaned and fell deeper and deeper into sin. “I want you so badly right now.”

Marinette smirked and dripped her tongue from between her lips, tracing his in a torturously slow motion but making sure to not touch his skin with it. He closed his eyes and groaned as the electricity danced along his lips. He wanted her, needed her and his cock pressed against the cage which only added to the tension.

“How badly do you want me?” Marinette teased as she slowly ghosted her fingers along his arms and down along his scalp without touching him. She brought her fingers close and away, causing him to whimper. “Tell me.”

“I want to rip free from these ropes and unlock my cage to fuck you against that St. Andrew’s Cross. I want to tie you down to the bed and make you scream. I want to-“ Adrien stopped when her fingers skirted close to the cage.

“Do you want to safeword and get free?” Marinette smirked and ran her fingers up his inner thighs again without touching his skin.

His muscles flexed and his cock pressed against its binds with each long, agonizing, stroke of her fingers over his skin. She brought them closer and farther away until he was trembling all over. She brought her fingertips back down to run them along his pecs and back up to his hips.

“Hm?” She hovered her fingers over his balls and he gasped loudly and bucked his hips, causing him to swing slightly.

“No.” Adrien responded, and she nodded.

“Good.” Marinette turned off the tripper and undid the rope around his hair, freeing him to look at her.

“Mari…” Adrien growled, and she bent down with a smile.

“Yes, minou?” Marinette put on a sweet smile and he growled at her again.

“What are you doing?” Adrien’s words came out harsher than he intended.

“Getting you down. We’re done for the day.” Marinette winked at him and began to undo the knots to lower him to the ground safety.

“You’re evil, you know that?” Adrien panted and she giggled.

“I didn’t say I’d let you cum. You’re in chastity. I think it’s time I go harder on you, don’t you think?” Marinette bit her tongue and winked, causing him to groan in frustration.

“You’re trying to kill me, woman.” Adrien watched her roll the ropes to put them away.

“Did it work?” Marinette put the ropes away and he ran up to pull her against his body with his hand on her neck. She let out a moan and peered up at him. “You know… only good boys get unlocked and right now… someone is being very, _very,_ bad.”

Adrien wanted nothing more than to steal her bratty lips and fuck her senseless until she freed him, but he wasn’t going to do that. He sighed and grabbed her chin to turn her head and gently kissed her cheek. ”Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Marinette winked and grabbed his wrist, brushing her fingers over the rope imprints along his skin. “The rope always gives such wonderful marks.” She brought his arm to her lips and kissed each line.

Adrien softly sighed as she ran her fingers and lips along the imprints. “I love them too.”

“We should play with rope more.” Marinette giggled and Adrien rolled his eyes.

“If we play more with it, will you let me get off?” Adrien smirked at him.

“Ask me again on Sunday, kitty cat.” Marinette winked at him and walked away, causing him to groan in complaint.

“Tease.” Adrien mumbled under his breath.

“I heard that!” Marinette called from the other room and he laughed.


	8. Day 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry that I haven't been updating. I've been struggling with depression and health issues. Here is day 8. ^-^**

Adrien started his day by making Marinette breakfast and coffee. She had walked out of the bedroom, grumbling about wanting to sleep longer but she couldn’t. She had a lot to do that day and no time to sleep in. Orders were piling up and she needed to start on them for the day.

He held coffee out towards her with sugar and cream. “Morning, wife.”

Marinette mumbled and took it from him. “Morning, husband. I still don’t know how you get up so damn early and are so excited to start your day.”

“Years of practice.” Adrien smirked and Marinette rolled her eyes. “Say-“ He slid up beside her and she slightly jumped, opening her laptop.

“Huh?” Marinette peered over her coffee at him.

“Have I told you how beautiful you are and how amazing you are?” Adrien smiled at her and sat down beside her.

“Is this because I told you to be good to be freed?” Marinette took a sip from her cup.

“No, no. I just thought that my princess deserves to know how much I appreciate her.” Adrien took a sip of coffee. “Mm! Almost forgot.” Adrien set his cup down and walked over to get the breakfast he had made, carrying the plates over. “I made breakfast.”

“Okay now I’m really wondering what is going on.” Marinette stared at him and he shook his head.

“Nothing. Promise.” Adrien set the plate down beside her and watched her pick up a croissant to nibble on it. “Delicious?”

She was shocked by how amazing it was. “It’s amazing! When did you learn to make croissants?!”

“Your father sent over the recipe and I decided to finally make them.” Adrien beamed and Marinette smiled at him with a soft expression.

“Well, you did good. They’re tasty.” Marinette finished the croissant and took another sip of her warm coffee. “Everything is delicious. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I have to go into the office, but I’ll be back later.” Adrien kissed her cheek and walked over to grab his coat and keys.

“Okay. Bye, love you!” Marinette set her cup down and got up to jog over and hug him hard.

Adrien softly laughed and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. “Be back soon.”

“Okay.” She peered up and reached up on her toes to kiss her one last time.

Adrien left and Marinette sighed, going back to fulfilling orders for customers for the rest of her day.

Her day was filled with texts from Adrien though and she wondered if he was even working at all.

**[Adrien] Have I ever told you that you turn my world upside down?**

**[Adrien] You’re the most cat-tastic woman I know.**

**[Adrien] You’re so gorgeous that no one can top you.**

**[Adrien] I’d love to kneel at your feet and worship you like the Goddess that you are.**

**[Adrien] Your eyes are a pair of pools I’d love to get lost in.**

**[Adrien] I don’t deserve such a strong and amazing woman.**

**[Adrien] I’d love to spend all 9 lives with a girl like you.**

**[Adrien] I am paw-sitively bananas about you.**

**[Adrien] Olive you, my beautiful wife.**

**[Adrien] I only have eyes for mew.**

**[Adrien] I wish I could shout to the world how much I love you.**

**[Adrien] You’re doing amazing, baby. You are the best designer and wife.**

Marinette burst out laughing after reading all of his praising texts. She couldn’t believe he was doing this. She shook her head and texted him back.

**[Mari] Seriously, what are you doing?**

**[Adrien] Can’t a man praise his girl like she deserves? Of course, I could do this more at home when I get the gift for the day. ;)**

**[Mari] And who says that he’s going to get a gift today?**

**[Adrien] :,( But it’s the game.**

**[Mari] I’m kidding, kitty. I have something for you.**

**[Adrien] ^-^ I do have a request.**

**[Mari] What’s what?**

**[Adrien] That whatever it is? I get to spoil you with it.**

**[Mari] Deal.**

**[Adrien] See you soon. :***

Marinette shook her head and sighed, setting her phone down to go wrap the next toy before he walked in the door. She barely had the bow on it before the front door opened to reveal a very tired Adrien.

She stood in the kitchen with nothing on and Adrien froze in his tracks, groaning as his cock pressed against the cage. He was beginning to hate the damn thing.

“Ready for you present?” Marinette licked her lips and he smirked.

“Are you going to make me work for it, pretty girl?” Adrien walked up to her with a model gait and ran his index finger beneath her chin and tilted her head up.

“Mmm… wasn’t in my plans.” Marinette smirked, as he ran the pad of his thumb along her bottom lip.

She parted her lips and sucked on his thumb for a moment. “So… where is my gift?” Adrien dragged his thumb down the center of her plump lip and watched it bounce back into place.

“Mmm… in the dungeon actually. It was too big to wrap so I had to just slap a bow onto it.” Marinette giggled and took his hand, leading him to their dungeon.

“Oh?” Adrien followed her to their room and peered at the fuck machine with a pink bow on it. “Yes!”

Marinette giggled and blushed with her bottom lip between her teeth. “I thought you’d love it.”

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted one of these in this damn house?” Adrien rushed over to pull the bow off of it. “How badly I wanted to watch you ride one?”

Marinette smirked and slowly got on her hands and knees, crawling towards him. “And now you can.”

“Thank you, princess.” Adrien smiled and crouched down to run his finger beneath her chin and brushed his soft lips against hers.

“You’re welcome.” Marinette sighed and peered through her lashes. “So, wanna take it for a ride?”

“I think you mean do you?” Adrien winked at her and stood up.

“Either or.” Marinette giggled and slowly stood up.

“Show me how it works, beautiful.” Adrien gestured towards the machine and she smiled.

“Okay.” Marinette went and grabbed lubricant to coat the silicon dildo attached to the machine.

Adrien raised his fist up to bite the edge of his thumb, watching her run her fingers around the toy to make it wet enough for herself. He walked up to her, slowly pulling down his bottom lip and shifting the atmosphere in the room.

Marinette stopped what she was doing and slowly peered up to see her husband smirking with a dangerous expression. “Yes, Sir?”

“I wanna make this more fun.” Adrien walked over to grab restraints and a spreader bar. “What’s your safeword, princess?”

She peered up at him with a needy expression. “Chaton.”

“Good, girl.” Adrien stood in front of her with a wide stance, discarding his shirt with one hand and flexing his muscles as he reached up to attach the spreader bar to a ring that was hanging down from the ceiling. He attached each end so that it hung above her.

Marinette swallowed hard with parted lips, as he slowly peered down at her with a dangerous expression.

“Was I a bad girl?” She slowly held out her wrists and he smirked.

“When are you not, baby girl?” Adrien ran one leather suspension wrist restraint around one of her wrists before slipping the tail through the buckle and pulling tight. She curled her fingers around the leather piece that ran up her palm. She panted as he slowly did the same to the other wrist, checking to make sure they weren’t tight. “Good?”

“Yes, Sir.” Marinette swallowed hard and gasped as he yanked her wrists up and hooked them to the spreader bar.

“Stand for me, gorgeous.” Adrien spoke low and she whined and stood up.

Adrien moved the fuck machine over to sit where he wanted. “Hang on.”

“Where are you going?” Marinette gasped as he came back with leg binder to keep her knees bent in the way that he wanted. “ _Fuck._ ”

“Oh yes, princess. I want you to take it hard for me.” A corner of his lips curled up to showcase a canine tooth and he licked it.

Marinette whimpered and moaned at the leather in his hand and the metallic sharp sound of the buckles being undone. He smirked and watched her as he slipped the binds around her legs and buckled them before, bending her knees to where he wanted them but also to where she wasn’t uncomfortable. Marinette licked her lips and moaned, as he tightened the buckles around her legs and feet.

“Too tight?” Adrien licked his lips and slipped his fingers beneath the leather, checking it.

“No, Sir.” Marinette moaned as he ran his hands down her inner thighs and spread them. She gasped as he teased between her legs with his soft fingertips.

“You’re so wet already.” Adrien hummed low in her ear and she moaned when his fingers dipped inside of her wet pussy. He ran his fingers up her body and between her breasts before licking his fingers beside her ear.

Marinette trembled as he brought the machine over and positioned it so that it was behind her. She moaned as the silicon toy teased her entrance. Adrien got up and grabbed the remote to control it.

He grabbed a chair, spinning it, to sit down with his legs wide in front of her. “I want you to ride that cock like it’s mine.”

Marinette gasped and moaned, as he pushed the button and it started to thrust into her pussy nice and slow. Her lips parted and her cheeks flushed with her eyes locked on his. “I- _Ah_ - _Adrien_.”

“Aren’t you just gorgeous riding that toy?” Adrien purred at her and she whimpered. “Just the most beautiful girl ever.”

Marinette panted and moaned, begging to rock back to let the toy thrust deeper within her. She moaned and pulled at her binds. “ _A-Adrien._ ”

“Yes, love?” Adrien sped up the toy, and she squealed.

She lost all words as the toy thrusted into her faster and harder. Her body trembled and right as she was about to cum, he slowed it down. “ _Shit, fuck._ ”

Adrien watched her tremble and bounce on the toy with vigor. He licked his lips and watched her cheeks flush. The rose hue ran down to her breasts and her nipples hardened with each thrust of the toy. He sped it up faster again and made it fuck her harder.

“You look so beautiful fucking that toy like my cock. Look how amazing you are.” Adrien smirked and walked up to her, getting down on her level to grip her chin between his thumb and index finger.

Her hungry gaze locked on his as her lips parted in a pant. “You’re so good at taking cock, princess. So good at being my dirty girl, aren’t you?”

Marinette whined and moaned loudly as the toy pounded her harder. She gasped as Adrien continued to praise her for fucking the toy so good.

“Look at you taking it _hard_ like the good girl that you are. Are you my precious princess, hm?” Adrien leaned forward to dip his thumb between her lips.

She greedily sucked on his thumb with a moan, slowly closing her eyes.

“Are you my good fuck toy? Look at how gorgeous you are riding my cock, baby girl. So amazing and sexy.” Adrien felt her suck harder on his thumb as she got closer.

The soaking wet sounds of the toy fucking her pussy made him growl with lust.

“ _Fuck_ , that sounds sexy as hell, how that cock pounds that pussy like it owns it.” Adrien moaned and sped up the toy more, watching her lips part around his thumb as she screamed out and came hard. “That’s my pretty girl. Such a good, good girl.”

Marinette whimpered and whined as he ran his fingers along her neck, gently grazing it with his nails. She gasped and moaned as she came down from her high and he lowered the speed of the fuck machine down.

She panted and softly moaned as his tongue traced along her bottom lip and flicked her top one. She panted and moaned as he teased her lips with his own mouth until she was trembling again. He sped up the toy cock without looking and keeping his mouth on hers. She whimpered and moved her hips before breaking the kiss to scream again as she came hard with shaking legs, soaking the toy and floor around herself.

Adrien smirked and flicked her top lip with his tongue one more time before slowing the toy down to a stop. She panted and slowly opened her mouth to giggle and bite her bottom lip.

“Who’s my dirty, dirty girl?’ Adrien smirked and ran his fingers down her body to shake his fingers along her sensitive clit, speeding up the fuck machine again.

She squealed out short moans and came hard again, squirting around the toy and soaking it. She whimpered and he pulled his hands away to fully slow the fuck machine down and turned it off.

She panted and hummed as he helped her off the toy. He undid her leg binds and rubbed feeling into her thighs and calves, as she clenched her fingers around the suspension cuffs. He stood up and undid her restraints. She sank to her knees and he lifted her to carry her to the bed.

She tried to catch her breath as he crawled beside her to lavish her wrists. Marinette warmly sighed and ran her fingers through his hair.

“You’re such an amazing Dom, you know that?” Marinette kissed his forehead and gave him equal love, making sure he felt appreciated. She placed kisses along his cheeks and lips, taking her time. “I love you and you’re gorgeous and sexy and amazing and I can’t help but fall for you over and over again.”

Adrien softly chuckled and touched her wrists to kiss her lips. “I should be complimenting you, princess.”

“You deserve it too, Adrien. Doms need aftercare too. It’s not just about the sub. You know this.” Marinette touched his face and gazed into his emerald eyes.

“I know that, princess.” Adrien warmly smiled and closed his eyes, humming at her soft caresses.

She sighed and kissed him, while he rubbed her back.


	9. Day 9

Adrien slipped the navy mask over his eyes and walked over to Marinette, brushing her hair to the side to gently bite her neck. She gasped and a shiver ran down her spine.

“Ready to go to my father’s weird after party?” Adrien swallowed hard and peered in the mirror at his gorgeous wife in a pastel pink mask.

“I mean as ready as I can be. I’m not exactly thrilled, but I’m going there to support you because-“ Marinette spun around on the toes of her silver stilettos. “-I love you.”

Adrien softly laughed and ran his hands along her exposed back. Her pastel pink dress was made from satin and followed along her curves to accentuate them. The back was super low and stopped right above her ass with gorgeous swooping lines of crystals running across it.

“This dress is dangerous and so are those heels.” Adrien smirked and pulled away from her to admire how gorgeous she was.

“For a man that used to hate heels and not understand why women wore them.” Marinette giggled.

“Hey that was until I realized how much easier it made it to fuck you against a surface.” Adrien winked at her and she gasped, playfully smacking him on the bicep.

He softly laughed and blocked her attacks. “What? It’s true.”

“I know, but you didn’t have to say it. Dirty cat.” Marinette burst out giggling and sighed, grabbing her silver clutch. “We’re going to be late.”

She walked towards the door with one heel in front of the other and a sway to her hips. His gaze ran down her slender calves that were sculped by the way the shoe sat on her feet. Her back arched in this gorgeous way that had his cock pressing against the cage in frustration. He silently counted the days until next Sunday.

“I can practically hear you counting in your head.” Marinette giggled at him.

“It was a secret. You weren’t supposed to know.” Marinette giggled at him when he admitted to it.

”You’re easy to read.” Marinette teased and he ran to grab the door for them.

“Think my father would notice if I ran into hiding with my wife during his little soiree?” Adrien smirked and Marinette gasped at him.

“He’d notice and you’re locked up, remember?” Marinette winked at him and he groaned.

“Fine… such an evil temptress.” Adrien purred as he watched her walk in the tall heels that would easily make him able to fuck her over the dinner table in front of his father’s guests without a care in the world.

“We need to get to Gorilla before he calls your father, and we have this lovely conversation about how you were late because you were taking me over a table.” Marinette took his hand to pull him towards the elevator, while he whined behind her.

*******

The Agreste Chateau was full of guests from all over the world and not just the models from the show. Adrien had been to his fair share of these and they were always boring. However, the thought of how those stilettos looked on Marinette’s feet and how they made her rounded behind stand out more made him crave her. He cursed the cage between his thighs as he walked around the party with her.

They each sipped on champagne and he was forced to greet each person. He introduced her to a few new people, and they caught up with a few old acquaintances.

Adrien hated these things like no other and would rather be doing anything but it. He watched Marinette smile and giggle at an owner of a brand that was overseas. He gave them a fake smile, excused them, and led Marinette towards his father.

“Where are we going?” Marinette whispered in his ear.

“Speaking with my father so we can get out of here sooner rather than later.” Adrien whispered into her ear. His lips brushed along the shell of it and she bit back a moan.

“I don’t think that works, Adrien.” Marinette smiled as they walked up to Gabriel. “Bonsoir, Monsieur Agreste.”

“Bonsoir, Marinette.” Gabriel smiled and took her hand, kissing each of her cheeks. “Lovely that you could make it with my son.”

“I would have shown up.” Adrien took a sip of his champagne.

“Don’t lie to me son.” Gabriel shook his head and Adrien sighed. “You look absolutely beautiful.” He watched Marinette do a little spin.

“I made it just for the occasion.” Marinette giggled and stopped spinning.

“Too bad you didn’t work for me.” Gabriel warmly smiled and Adrien rolled his eyes.

“Well, it was my dream to when I was younger. You were always an inspiration for me.” Marinette nodded towards him.

“Anyway, the turn out is good.” Adrien took another sip from his drink.

“It is. I’m a little beside myself really.” Gabriel peered around at all the guests. “I wasn’t sure that it would end up this good.”

“Shouldn’t doubt yourself so much. Your brand is one of the top ones internationally.” Marinette smiled at him and took a sip of her own glass.

“You are quite right, Marinette.” Gabriel raised his glass to her words.

“I’m going to lead my wife away now to meet a few others.” Adrien touched the small of Marinette’s back and she stumbled, awkwardly saying goodbye to Gabriel.

“Where are we going?” Marinette spoke over her shoulder.

“I’ve been watching you walking in those heels all night and if I don’t get you to a secluded spot, I’ll explode.” Adrien tugged her up the massive staircase to his childhood bedroom.

“Adrien. You’re locked.” Marinette giggled as he flung open his old bedroom door and shoved her inside, locking it behind them.

“Yeah, but you’re not and all I want is to lavish that pussy between your thighs on my old bed.” Adrien lifted her and threw her onto his old bed.

She squealed and giggled when he slowly curled his slender fingers around her ankles and suddenly yanked her down the bed. She gripped the blankets as he kissed up her calf to her inner thigh, running a nail along one of her lower lips. She bit back a moan as he pulled her panties to the side and slowly parted his lips and licked up her wet folds, tasting her.

She moaned and gripped the blankets harder, digging her nails into the mattress. She raised her hips off the bed as he licked up one side of her pussy, teased her clit, and ran it down the other side. He ran his nails up along her inner thighs to tease her before quickly slamming her legs wider to dip his tongue into her tight entrance.

A gasp escaped between her lips as he began to curl his tongue, swirl it, and fuck her pussy with it. She moaned and rolled her hips, begging for more. Adrien moaned and brought his warm tongue out to lick up her folds and flick her clit, causing it to swell and throb with need. She panted and sank one hand into his hair, as he worked her with his lips and tongue. He flicked along her clit faster and wrapped his lips around it, sucking on her hard bud.

Her thighs clamped around the sides of his head as her hips bucked against his mouth and the sharp heels of her stilettos dug into his back. Adrien groaned and thrust his hips against the bed, pressing his cage against himself with each movement. His cock swelled in the cage, asking to be released. A growl passed his lips as he sucked and flicked her clit until she trembled and came undone. He moaned and let go of her swollen bud to flick it faster as she rode out her orgasm.

Marinette touched his face, realizing that he was bucking his hips against the bed to try and gain relief. A smirk fell on her lips and she sat up, sliding down the edge of the bed to make him back up.

His cheeks were flushed, and his lips were wet and swollen with arousal. She ran her thumb down the center of his bottom lip, while she cupped his balls. She caressed them for a moment, eliciting a groan from him.

“Three days and you’re free to fuck me like you own me.” Marinette whispered into his ear and he groaned louder.

“If I survive.” Adrien spoke through his clenched teeth and bucked against her hand.

“You’ll survive.” Marinette licked along his ear and softly giggled as she bit it. “We should go back out there before someone notices we’re missing.”

Adrien growled as she removed her hands from him. “Sometimes I really hate you.”

“You don’t mean that.” Marinette pat his cheek as she walked to open his bedroom door. “Shall we?”

Adrien sighed and stood up to follow her, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand to destroy the evidence.


	10. Day 10

Adrien was waiting for an interview when he got a text of a box with a bow on it. A smirk formed on his lips and he put his phone away when someone came up to tell him that he was on in five. He sighed and looked over his outfit.

His father had asked him to go on to speak for him and the brand. He, yet again, hadn’t wanted to do this but knew he had to. Adrien took a deep breath and stood up, making his way out of his room. His phone went off again and he took it from his pocket to look it over.

**[Marinette] Did you get my photo? Are you curious?**

**[Adrien] I’m one step away from grabbing a pair of bolt cutters and cutting this cage off my dick. Don’t test me.**

**[Marinette] XD I don’t think I would do that. Is it irritating you? Do you need to safeword your way out?**

**[Adrien] No, not like that. I just am so ready for Sunday to be here. My dick is begging to be free. Haha**

**[Marinette] Your dick or you?**

**[Adrien] XD Seeing as how I’m connected to my dick… both.**

**[Marinette] Don’t think about sending that meme. XD**

**[Adrien] What meme? This one?**

**[Adrien] *Meme**

**[Marinette] Omg, I hate you sometimes. Ahhahaha**

**[Adrien] I have an interview to do. See you at home.**

Adrien smiled as he pocketed his phone and walked onto set, waving at the audience and camera with a fake expression.

*******

Marinette stared at the box sitting on the kitchen table. She had shipped so many items out to customers today that she had struggled to open the door to the post office. Luckily, Luka had been there to grab the door for her. They had caught up on old times and talked about what was going on in their lives now. He had told her about his wife, Kagami, and their son. How his son was trying to learn guitar and was pretty good at it. He had congratulated her on her online shop and had asked about Adrien. One of those questions involved if they had any kids. She had told him not yet.

She stared out the window with a cup of coffee in front of her. Steam billowed up from the cup as she thought about having kids. She had wanted three for so long, but now she wasn’t sure if she did. Marinette would be happy with one kid, if she was honest. It wasn’t her that had been hesitant to have kids, it had been Adrien.

Marinette had been shocked when he had brought up the deal to try for a baby because he had been the reason for not doing it. Not that it was his fault. He was afraid of becoming his father when she knew he would never be him.

The door opened and she jumped when she heard him kicking his shoes against the mat to get rid of snow from his boots. She stood up and walked over to help him out of his leather coat.

“Hey, how was it?” Marinette smiled and hung up his coat in a closet.

“They asked some seriously personal questions. More than normal. They cared less about the brand and more about me.” Adrien sighed and sat down to unlace his boots and kick them off. “I hate when they do that. What are you wearing? Are you married? Any kids in your future? What was it like growing up with a fashion mogul? What is one thing you have learned in the fashion industry? Are you single? What are you like in bed? What’s your favorite body part of your wife? Keeps going.” Adrien sighed and Marinette blushed.

“I ran into Luka today.” Marinette smiled as he sighed out of being exhausted and peered up at her through his bangs with his forearms rested on his thighs.

“Oh yeah? How is he? Been awhile since he’s been around.” Adrien smiled up at her.

“He’s doing good. He’s married to Kagami and they have a son. I guess he really likes guitar too.” Marinette giggled and chewed on her bottom lip.

“That’s awesome! They’re probably great together.” Adrien slapped his thighs and stood up. “Is there more coffee?”

“Yeah, in the kitchen.” Marinette walked towards the kitchen with him following her. “I know right? I was happy to hear he was with her. I was waiting for that to happen.”

“I’m sure their son is super cute too.” Adrien took the cup from Marinette and grabbed the coffee press to pour coffee into it. He took a slow sip and moaned. “God, I needed coffee so badly today.”

“Didn’t drink any there?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

Adrien smirked and leaned down to kiss her. “Nope. Water.”

“Exciting.” Marinette giggled and he laughed.

“So exciting.” Adrien chuckled and brushed her hair behind her ear. “So? What’s todays gift, bugaboo?”

“It’s on the kitchen table or did you miss the massive box adorning it?” Marinette giggled at him as he spun around and flinched in shock.

“I totally missed it.” Adrien burst out laughing and smacked his forehead, shaking his head as he stared at the ceiling with his hand out.

Marinette giggled harder and walked over to the table. “I figured as much. You were so distracted when you walked in the door.”

“Glad to be home with my princess, is all.” Adrien softly smiled and took one last sip before walking over to open the box.

“Or glad that in a few days I release you?” Marinette giggled and he groaned.

“You do not want to know how many things I have tried in the last twenty-four hours to make my dick happy.” Adrien laughed and Marinette smirked.

“I can take a guess. My vibrator wasn’t where it usually is.” Marinette giggled at Adrien’s embarrassed groan.

“Look, I need relief, woman.” Adrien whined and Marinette smiled.

“Open the damn gift already.” Marinette laughed at him and he sighed.

“Is it something to make me cum through this fucking cage?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her.

“Maybe.” Marinette shrugged and took another sip from her cup. “But you’ll never know unless you open it.”

Adrien set his cup down and undid the ribbon, opening the gift. He hooked his finger around a black strap and pulled out a bundle of straps. It took him only a moment to realize what it was when the seat was in his hands.

“Sex swing?” Adrien smirked at her.

“Sex swing.” Marinette giggled at the excitement in his eyes. “But…”

“If you tell me your not fucking me in some form, whether it be a dildo, prostate stimulator, or a strap-on so help me-“ Adrien whined and Marinette burst out laughing harder.

“How much… would you kill me… if…” Marinette drew her words out and watched Adrien become anxious.

“Tell me. Please.” Adrien got on his knees and put his hands together in a pleading way.

“You’re going to fuck me with a dildo in it.” Marinette giggled as she watched his head bow and his shoulders slump.

“Evil.” Adrien shook his finger at her and threw the swing over his shoulder.

“Did the vibrator work for you?” Marinette giggled and he growled at her and mumbled. “I only ask because I’ll do it for you.”

Adrien froze in his tracks. “Today?”

“Tomorrow.” Marinette smirked with her arms crossed and heard him groan.

“Fine.” Adrien sighed and walked into the dungeon to hook up the swing to the suspension point in the ceiling.

Marinette giggled and followed him inside of the dungeon. Adrien hooked the swing up and turned around to see Marinette on her knees. His eyes scanned down her curves and naked form. How her palms were on her thighs and her back was straight. Her head was held high for him and he warmly smiled at her.

“Come over here, please.” Adrien spoke with a calm tone that also had a hint of being stern.

Marinette blushed and bit her bottom lip, getting up to walk over to the swing. She peered up at him and he touched beneath her chin. Adrien leaned down to brush his lips against hers in a loving kiss. She sighed and got lost in the way his soft lips moved along hers and how his warm tongue danced along hers in a lingering kiss that made her heart pound loudly in her chest.

Adrien helped her into the swing, and she bit her bottom lip as he walked away to grab a dildo and some lubricant. She moaned as she watched him coat the silicon toy in lube.

He ran the head of the soft toy between her folds, teasing her with it and making her grip the straps and whimper. His tongue dipped between his lips to lick them as his cheeks flushed from how her pussy parted around the toy, while he teased her with it. Marinette tilted her head back in a moan, as he slowly eased the toy inside of her wet entrance. She gasped and moaned as he teased her by slowly thrusting the toy into her, letting the vibrating ears of the bunny barely graze her clit before pulling the toy out to the tip again. She whined and rolled her hips, begging for more.

Adrien began to slowly thrust the toy in and out of her, while she rocked her hips for him. His lips parted as he watched the silicon toy move in and out of her soaking wet pussy. Adrien ran his other hand down the front of his jeans, cupping his balls and playing with them while he fucked her with the dildo.

Marinette rocked her hips and watched him try and touch himself. She bit her bottom lip and giggled. “Kitty love seeing a cock fuck me?”

“Kitty is wishing that it was his cock in that tight pussy making his girl scream.” Adrien whined as he watched her swing to fuck it faster. He caught her hips to keep her still, slowing the toy down.

The rabbit ears pressed against her swollen clit, and she moaned as he circled the toy within her. He slowly brought it out to tease her and then slammed it back in. She gasped and moaned as he began to fuck her with the toy faster, getting her close. Her moaned came out in short bursts before he slowed down again.

She whined and he began to thrust the toy faster, bringing her to the edge again. He did this over and over again until she was a trembling mess with lowered lashes and flushed cheeks.

A smirk fell on his lips and he ramped up his thrusts again until she screamed out and came. He continued to thrust the toy into her until she began to come down from her high.

She panted and gripped the straps in her fists, peering up at him with parted lips. Adrien threw the toy onto the bed and got onto his knees, gripping her thighs to lick between them. She was sweet and intoxicating on his tongue and he couldn’t stop.

She tilted her head back and moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair and bucked her hips against his mouth, as he lavished her like a man starved from the one vice he couldn’t have.


	11. Day 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Roleplay and a vibrating wand**

Marinette sat on Adrien’s desk with a short black plaid skirt with neon green accents, white thigh high stockings, black mary jane heels, and a white crop top with a black sailor collar. A line of green lined the hem of the collar with a big matching bow in the center, and he groaned. She looked straight out of an anime and he thought he had died and gone to heaven.

She sucked on the cherry red sucker between her lips and slowly pulled it out, twirling one of her ponytails with her index finger.

“You’re late professor. Our meeting was at six.” Marinette teased and he whimpered. She let go of her hair to reach behind herself, pulling out a pink wand vibrator. “I almost started without you.” She slowly parted her thighs, setting her sucker on the desk beside her thighs, and he nearly dropped to his knees to beg for mercy.

Adrien walked over to her and smirked, running his fingers along the desk. “Sorry class ran over and then I was stopped in the hallway often. You know how that is.” He winked at her.

“It did go a little longer today. So, I seem to need help with something.” Marinette swirled the wand in her hand.

“What’s that? Didn’t understand the lesson?” Adrien placed his hands on either side of her hips.

“Yes. It seems I need a little more help learning the material.” Marinette lowered her lashes.

“Oh?” Adrien reached up to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear. “And what part of my demonstration did you need help with?”

“One to deal with cymatics.” Marinette lifted one heel to rest it onto his shoulder. His gaze slowly ran down her body to settle between her thighs where she wasn’t wearing panties. He parted his lips to run his tongue along his molars before looking back up at her with a hungry expression. “Think you can tell me more about that?”

“I could… but it’d be better for you to demonstrate what you’ve learned.” Adrien winked at her and she blushed.

“Oh.” Marinette shoved him away with her heel on his shoulder to let her heels clack against the wood flooring when she hopped off the desk.

Adrien watched her grab his belt, walking him backwards until his back hit the wall. He groaned and peered down at her as she undid his belt, letting the metallic sound from it echo around them.

“So, what did you learn?” Adrien swallowed hard as she turned on the wand and smirked up at him.

“I learned…” Marinette ran the wand between his thighs, causing it to vibrate through the thin fabric of his grey slacks and through the cage.

“Y-“ Adrien swallowed hard as she ran it down to his balls. “-yes?”

“That cymatics is a subset of modal vibrational phenomena.” Marinette parted her lips as she ran the wand between his thighs and watched him spread his feet further apart and tremble.

“God, I love when you talk nerdy to me.” Adrien whispered beneath his breath as she teased him down his inner thighs with the wand and back up.

“I’m merely telling you what you asked, le maître.” Marinette purred as she undid his slacks and pulled them down.

She took in how his cock was swollen in the cage from trying to get hard, begging to be set free for even a moment. Marinette smirked and ran the wand up his inner thigh and along his taut balls. He panted and moaned as the vibrations ran through them. She grazed it behind them and along the sensitive spot that laid there.

“ _Shit_.” Adrien gasped and caught himself with the wall before his knees buckled.

“Robert Hooke ran a bow across a plate and discovered patterns would appear from the vibrations and sound waves.” Marinette ran the wand back up along his balls, barely touching the tip of the cage and sending strong vibrations through it.

“In what year, do- do you remember?” Adrien tried to gather his thoughts as he trembled, and his cock swelled harder in the cage.

“Mmm…” Marinette ran the wand up and over the top of the base of his cock, teasing his pelvis and hips with it. “19…79?”

“Close.” Adrien lowered his lashes and bit back a moan. “1980.”

“Damn, guess I should have paid more attention in class.” Marinette winked at him. “I was a little distracted.”

Adrien gasped as she ran the wand down the full length of the cage and nestled it underneath his balls again. He groaned and rocked his hips, rubbing his balls and behind them against the top of the vibrating wand. He gripped her shoulders and moaned with each thrust of his hips. His cock pressed against the cage as he got closer from the vibrations alone.

“I- I couldn’t imagine why?” Adrien panted and peered through his long lashes at her.

“I don’t know. I had something better to look at, I guess.” Marinette slowly began to undo his button-down shirt with her free hand as he continued to work himself on the wand.

She ran her nails down between his muscular pecs and he panted and whimpered as the vibrator teased him further. “Who locked you up, le maître?”

“A certain temptress.” Adrien panted and his bangs hung in front of his gaze.

“Oh? It wasn’t some experiment for our physics class?” Marinette smirked and ran the toy back along his inner thighs to tease him. “Turn around and place your hands on the wall for me. I want to study electrons and protons with you.”

Adrien whined and turned around with his hands on the wall. “Did- you know- that if the surface of your hands didn’t switch between the two-“ He licked his lips and swallowed hard. “-then we would be able to go through a surface? Same goes with objects.”

“I had no idea.” Marinette ran the wand down the curve of his ass and between his thighs, pulling up to press it harder between his balls and asshole.

“ _Fuck, Marinette._ ” Adrien pressed his head against the wall and curled his fingers into his palms as he trembled.

She gripped his ass in her hand and circled the head of the wand in a circular motion. He moaned loudly and slid down to the floor with his legs spread wider. She followed him and let him grip the floor and thrust his hips against the wand.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ ” Adrien groaned and thrusted harder against the wand when she slid it closer to the cage.

He brushed his balls along the wand and punched the floor, getting closer and closer to his release. He could feel the pressure building at the base of his spine and a growl passed his lips as he became frustrated.

Marinette smirked and ran her other hand over to press her thumb against his tight asshole. He groaned as she circled it with her thumb, teasing him with it. Adrien pushed back against her and groaned loudly as she upped the vibrator to the max.

 _“Fuck, damnit, shit- ah-hah-ah-hah… shit. Marinette…._ ” Adrien whined and panted as he suddenly came undone, releasing all over the floor with each thrust of his hips.

She slowed her circling thumb down and leaned down to bite his ass cheek with a soft giggle as he came down. “You okay?”

“Stunning example of cy-cymatics.” Adrien tried to catch his breath as she took the speed down for him.

She gently grazed the toy along his balls and watched him twitch and hum in bliss. “Guess I had a good teacher.” She winked at him.

Adrien softly laughed and got up when she removed the wand. He turned around to caress her cheeks with his hands, kissing her hard on the mouth. 


	12. Day 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Little gaming and a shit ton of fun. ;)**

Marinette carried a pink box with a white ribbon out into the family room and sat down on the couch beside Adrien. He was busy playing _PUBG_ on the television with his tongue between his teeth, highly focused on it. He died and threw the controller beside him with a curse.

“Will a present make you feel better about your epic fail?” Marinette teased him and he burst into a short laugh with his hand buried in his golden hair.

“You mean epic win? We should have won there. Just because Nino got stuck getting a damn SKS!” Adrien accused into his headset and Marinette heard his best friend laugh.

Marinette rolled her eyes and tossed the box into his lap. “Open it, hot stuff.”

“I’ll be right back.” Adrien took his headset off and set it on Marinette’s head.

She parted her lips in a pout as she heard Nino say, ‘okay’. Adrien took the gift from his lap and slowly undid the ribbon, letting it fall free from the box. He pulled the lid from the box and his eyes widened at what was inside. A dangerous smirk appeared on his face, while he placed his foot on the edge of the coffee table to push it away from them with more energy than she had seen from him all day.

“Undress and kneel on the floor for me, kitten.” Adrien smirked, as Marinette undressed and got on her knees in front of him. “Safeword?”

“Chaton.” Marinette spoke with her head held high and her posture straight for him.

“Good girl. Now crawl towards the table for me.” Adrien watched her slowly slide her hands down to the floor, turning to face the coffee table and make her way to it. Her hips swayed with each movement and caught his attention.

His hungry gaze ran up her body and she trembled from it. She knew he was watching and approving every move she made. Every last twitch of her muscles as she made her way to the spot he wanted.

“That’s my girl. Now, climb onto that table for me.” Adrien smirked and she climbed onto it.

She placed her forearms and knees onto the table and waited for more instructions. Adrien sat back on the couch with his legs wide and arms rested along the back of it. “Spread those gorgeous thighs for me. I want to see how wet you are for my cock.”

Marinette whimpered and slowly parted her thighs, hearing Nino talking to Alya on the headset. Adrien’s headset. She moaned again, rolling her hips as she realized that they would hear what he was doing to her.

Adrien ran his hand over the cage in his black joggers and wrapped his fingers around his hard cock, trying to rub it through the soft material. “You should be quiet. You don’t want Nino and the guys hearing you, do you?” Adrien was teasing her, and she knew it. It was exactly what he wanted from her. He wanted them to know. “You don’t want them asking questions, do you? To know how sexy you sound in my bed? To know how hot you are?”

“Adri-“ Marinette covered her mouth when she realized that they would know.

“Marinette?” Max’s voice came through and she squeaked.

“Ye-yes?” Marinette blushed as she became nervous.

“Is Adrien okay?” Ivan chimed in and she wanted to spank Adrien for this.

“Y-yeah…” She gasped when she felt Adrien’s nails down her ass and along the backs of her thighs. He nipped her ass cheek with his teeth, and she squeaked again. “H-he just went to grab something. So… I thought I’d say hi?”

Adrien slipped the first ankle restraint around her ankle and tugged tight, slipping his fingers beneath to make sure it was comfortable. He kissed her ass cheek and attached rope to the restraint, yanking it over to one corner of the table. He attached it there and she moaned again.

“Is he coming back to play or are you going to play? Because I think we’re all fucked if you do.” Nino laughed with everyone else.

“H-he’s… _com-_ “ Marinette lost track of her words as he did the same with her other leg, spreading her wide and suddenly running his warm tongue up her folds to dip into her tight pussy. “- _fuck._ I mean going to play. He’s eating… dessert! Yeah, dessert. _”_

Adrien snickered against her pussy as he curled his tongue and swirled it around before bringing it back out to smack her ass with his hand. She peered over her shoulder at him and took in the way his lips curled up on one side and he reached up to run the pad of his thumb along his bottom lip. He caught her arousal onto his thumb, from his lips, and darted his tongue out to lick it.

“I’ll be right back. Talk to them.” Adrien stood up and grabbed the table to yank it closer to the couch again, eliciting a squeak from her. He softly chuckled and left the room.

“Should we just play a round without him?” Marc suggested and Marinette heard the rest of them contemplate it.

“I mean, Marinette could stand in for our man.” Nino’s voice came through and she jumped when she felt Adrien’s hands on her.

He took his headset from her head and replaced it with a black leather blindfold. The leather caressed her skin and made her bite her bottom lip. He ran his nails down her arms and fastened wrist restraints around her wrists. She trembled at the soft feel of the leather on her sensitive skin.

“Place your hands behind your back for me.” Adrien spoke quietly enough for her to hear him.

She got onto her chest with her head turned to the side and brought her hands behind her back. He hooked a chain to the wrist restraints, connecting them together.

Adrien placed the headset back on her head and got really close to the mic, “I’m back.”

He ran his hand along the lubed silicon dildo attached to the strap-on that was around his hips. Adrien grabbed the gaming controller with his other hand and ran the slick toy between her folds, teasing her and causing her to moan into the mic. She bit her bottom lip to keep from making sounds. It was no use. He ran the toy along her clit and smacked it against her swollen bud. She burst out in another moan again, pushing back to get closer to him.

Adrien smirked as he watched the usernames pop up with the mic notifications blinking to show they were talking in Marinette’s ears. He smacked the toy against her pussy a few more times before sliding it back up and dipping the tip into her tight pussy. She let out a long moan as he slid the toy deeper within her. He brought the toy out and slammed it back in, filling her and stretching her open. She bit her lip and clenched her hands behind her back to keep from screaming into the mic.

He continued to thrust into her hard and fast before slowing down enough to stare at the screen. He hit the ready button and waited for his friends to hit ready.

Adrien paid attention to the dot that one of his friends placed to know where to drop as he thrusted a bit faster into Marinette’s wet pussy. She panted and tried to stay quiet as Adrien pumped into her from behind. She gasped when he grabbed her hips and yanked her closer so he could sit on the edge of the couch and fuck her that way.

She began to bounce onto the toy when his hands directed her by moving her by her hips how he wanted. She parted her lips and tried to remain quiet, that was until he placed the vibrating controller between her thighs against her swollen clit. She cried out as the arm of the controller vibrated against her clit with each shot he took in the game.

He began to pump into her harder and faster, removing the controller to get out of the blue zone before placing the controller back against her clit as he shot another player. She moaned and cried out as she came hard with him thrusting into her harder from behind. He continued to rail her, while he played and shot down other players in his quest to get a chicken dinner.

Marinette bit her bottom lip as he pumped the toy in and out of her pussy, slowly pulling out and then slamming back in only to do it again. She panted and gasped as he began to thrust into her faster. He placed the vibrating controller back between her thighs and her toes curled as she screamed again.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Nino’s voice echoed in her ear and she blushed, digging her nails into her palms.

“So- Sorry, I was ju- just so- ex _cited!_ ” Marinette tried to keep her calm, but she couldn’t with him railing her into the table with the controller on her pussy.

Nino burst out laughing with the others and ignored it. She hoped they just were playing it off as normal Marinette. She panted and bit her bottom lip as he slowly thrusted, before speeding up when he secured the #1 spot with his friends.

Marinette gripped her hands and cried out as she came again and Adrien threw his controller and removed his headset from her head to say, ‘gg’, to his friends. He shut the game down and removed the blindfold from her eyes. She slowly blinked and peered over her shoulder at him with flushed cheeks, panting and trying to catch her breath. He undid her wrist restraints so she could place her hands beneath her on the table.

“Was that fun?” Adrien touched her chin, kissed her swollen lips, and slowly pumped into her with the toy still.

Marinette nodded and a smirk fell onto his lips before he hungrily kissed her again, speeding up his hips and causing her to break the kiss and scream as she came again with trembling thighs. Adrien rode out her orgasm and slipped out of her. He undid the ankle restraints and pulled her onto his lap on the couch.

She laid back against his chest and hummed as he gently stroked his fingers along her pussy in a loving manner, while he trailed kisses along her shoulder and up her neck.

“You’re gorgeous,” Adrien whispered against her ear, spreading her folds and tugging on her ear with his teeth. “I can’t wait to be free tomorrow to make love to you.”

Marinette softly sighed and he ran his fingers along her jawline to turn her head to kiss her.


	13. Day 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry, I've been so MIA. I have been having tests done and I have more to do, but I did manage to write a couple more days so far. I did find out current Covid test came back negative. So next is the rapid test bc I've been told by my doctor that I most likely did have it at the start of January. I also have heart tests coming up. Anyways... enough about me. LOL I'm okay. So here is Day 13. lol Day 14 just needs edited.**

Adrien placed the plates on the dinner table. He had set it up with cream toned candles and a bouquet of pink roses. He wanted to make it perfect for Marinette. It had to be just as gorgeous as the time he tried to surprise her in the past when they were younger. Although, he had done a romantic dinner like this often to show how much he appreciated her. He heard the bedroom door open and she walked out with the key around her neck.

He smiled and pulled out a chair for her, “M’Lady.”

“Thank you.” Marinette walked up and touched his upper arm, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

“You’re welcome. Thought I would make this amazing dinner for you.” Adrien smiled and pushed her chair in for her.

He grabbed the baked chicken he had made and brought it over before grabbing the roasted vegetables. He set the dishes down and sat down across from her after serving them each a portion.

Marinette opened the wine and poured some into each glass before holding up hers, “To us!”

Adrien softly laughed, “To us!”

She took a long sip while he did before setting her glass down. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“I know, but I wanted to.” Adrien smirked and began to eat.

Marinette cut into her baked chicken and placed a bite into her mouth, letting a moan escape between her lips. “Mmm… it’s delicious. So warm. It reminds me of home.”

“I was hoping it did.” Adrien warmly smiled and took a bite himself.

“So, what is on the schedule for tonight?” Marinette smiled at him before she took another bite.

“I was thinking I would play you a song that I wrote for you.” Adrien took up his glass of wine again.

“Oh?” Marinette played with the key around her neck.

“Yeah. After dinner I wanted to play it for you.” Adrien smiled and watched her enjoy the food he had made.

“Sounds amazing. I miss your playing.” Marinette blushed and he nodded.

“It’s been a while. Got a bit rusty.” Adrien wiggled his fingers and she giggled.

“I doubt that.” Marinette rolled her eyes at him and he laughed.

“I suppose not.” Adrien winked at her and she blushed harder.

They finished eating and talked about their days before he grabbed her hand and led her over to the black grand piano. He had kept it from his old room all these years, keeping up on the tuning and maintenance of it.

He sat down at the piano and took a deep breath with her beside him. Adrien ghosted his fingers over the keys, taking his time to get into it. He pressed his fingers down on the keys and began to play a sweet melody, pouring his soul into the song. He got lost in it and she watched his fingers glide along the ivory keys as if they were dancing.

He slowly swayed his head with his eyes closed as he got lost in the tune. Marinette blushed and closed her eyes, swaying with him until they both slowly opened their eyes and peered at one another with a love-filled expression.

The song slowly came to a close and she leaned over to kiss him. He yanked her onto his lap, sinking one hand into the back of her hair while his other hand held her lower back. She rolled her hips against his and moaned as the cage grazed her clit. Marinette ran her hands down his shoulders after she broke the kiss and she began to undo his button-down shirt, one button at a time. Adrien panted and helped her by lifting her dress up and over her head, tossing it to the ground. He stood up, laying her back on the top of the piano. She raised up on her forearms and peered at him as he tugged his shirt from his pants and tossed it to the floor.

He ran his nails along her thighs and grabbed them, yanking her down the piano to nibble along her inner thigh. She gasped and arched her back as he ran his fingers up the outer sides of her legs to curl his fingers around the sides of her panties. He yanked them down and got rid of them, tossing them across the room with little care. Marinette squealed as he yanked her down and onto his lap when he sat down on the piano bench again.

She bit her bottom lip and giggled as he played with the key around her neck. “So… did you want to free me?” His eyes slowly scanned up her body to her gaze, and she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I think my man deserves his freedom.” Marinette gently kissed him with a smile.

She let her hands slowly slide from his neck and she undid her necklace. She parted her thighs and peered down to watch Adrien undo his pants, showcasing that he wasn’t wearing anything beneath them. She licked her lips and stared at the cage between his thighs. Her fingers grazed along the lock at the top of the cage and she messed with it.

“Are you sure you want freed?” Marinette ran her fingertips along the lines of the cage, teasing his sensitive skin beneath it. “Are you sure that you want your throbbing cock in my tight, wet, pussy?” She leaned in to whisper the words into his ear, taking her time with them.

“More than sure.” Adrien licked his lips, and the sharp sound of the lock made his adrenaline spike.

She slipped the key into the lock and undid it. Marinette slipped the cage from his cock and balls, hearing him moan. He took the cage from her hands and threw her up onto his piano’s keys with little care, the harsh tones of the keys ringing through the air like a chaotic song.

She placed each hand on either side of her hips, eliciting more sounds from the piano’s keys. Adrien smirked and yanked her closer, touching his cock with his fingertips and running the swollen head between her slick folds. He let a moan past his lips as he teased himself on her pussy. Marinette gasped and mewled with each slow stroke of his cock. She licked her lips and groaned as he dragged the tip down to her entrance and entered her with ease. She slapped her hands onto his upper arms and gripped them with her nails as he began to move within her. He deliberately pulled out slow before slamming back in, eliciting a scream from her lips.

He pumped into her, causing the piano to make a melody in time with them. Her hips rocked and made the keys play a song as he clung to her and thrusted faster and harder until her toes curled and her nails bit into his back.

Adrien touched her chin, bringing her face up so he could capture her swollen lips with his own in a heated kiss. Her tongue danced along his as he made love to her. She moaned into his kiss as he gripped her thigh and thrusted harder. He slipped his arms beneath her legs and brought them up against her body, causing her to lay back with her forearms on the top of the piano. He pumped deeper within her tight pussy, the wet sounds echoing through the room and making his heart speed up more from the intoxicating sound.

He groaned and sped up, bringing one hand between them to circle her swollen clit with his thumb until she cried out in bliss. Her tight walls flexed around his throbbing cock, coaxing him over the edge with her.

“I’m gonna cum,” Adrien whispered, breathlessly, into her ear before moaning and releasing within her.

His cock pulsed and swelled, filling and stretching her open. Marinette dug her nails into his skin and bit her bottom lip before parting them and getting lost in his expression. How his eyelashes were lowered, and his lips were parted. How he whispered curses under his breath.

Adrien pulled out of her and pushed her up onto the piano. He watched her lay there with her legs spread, his cum pulsing from her entrance and rolling down to her ass. She ran her fingers down her pussy to catch some of his cum onto her two fingers and sat up on her forearm to bring them to her lips. His gaze caught hers as she wrapped her lips around them and sucked them clean.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Adrien panted and ran a hand through his damp hair.

She giggled and sat up the rest of the way, hopping down from the piano. She took his hand and yanked him up from the bench, “C’mon. We should go get cleaned up before I lock you up again.”


	14. Day 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: knife play and caning are involved.**

Marinette dropped a box down onto the kitchen table, while Adrien ate lunch. He had chosen to work from home that day. He raised an eyebrow at her and set his fork down to grab the gift.

“What’s this?” Adrien spun the box between his hands.

“Day fourteen.” Marinette brought her cup of hot tea to her lips and waited for him to open it.

“Am I going to like what’s in here?” Adrien undid the ribbon and lifted the lid.

“I’m sure you will,” Marinette teased and set her cup down.

Adrien took out a blindfold, earbuds, fur, a knife that was ornate and massive, and a candy cane. “Okay, I get everything but the candy cane.”

“Candy _cane_.” Marinette emphasized the ‘cane’ part, and he rolled his eyes.

“Caning. I get it. Ha-ha very funny.” Adrien put it down and Marinette smirked.

“So… how about you finish eating dinner, undress, and you meet me in the dungeon on your knees?” Marinette walked out of the kitchen towards the dungeon.

Adrien smirked and finished eating as fast as he could. He set his plate in the sink and took off down the hall to the dungeon, ditching his clothing along the way.

He opened the dungeon and stepped inside, finding a velvet pillow on the floor. Adrien gently kneeled onto the pillow with his hands behind his head and chest out. He held his chin high and closed his eyes, waiting for his lady.

Heels, he could hear heels tapping on the flooring. His heart sped up and his cock throbbed within the cage, making him groan in complaint.

“Have you been a good boy?” Her voice made a purr escape from between his lips. “Answer me, my dirty pretty.”

“Yes, m’lady.” Adrien licked his lips and trembled when he felt leather gloved fingertips graze along his shoulders. He was a slut for the feel of leather on his skin. How it was smooth and cool to the touch. How the dark aroma caressed him and surrounded him. It was as dark as sin and everything forbidden. Rich and alluring.

He shivered as the sound of hardware appeared and something soft covered his eyes before tightening around his head.

“Can I get a safeword?” Marinette smirked and waited for him.

“Ladybug, m’lady.”

“Such a good boy.” Marinette praised him, running her hand up to grip his golden hair and tug it back.

She watched how he parted his lips and she traced them with her gloved fingertip. He pressed his pursed lips against her gloved finger and darted his tongue out to lick the leather with a deep moan.

“Want a taste?” She dipped her gloved fingertip between his lips, letting him service it.

Adrien ran his tongue around her finger, sucking on it, and taking in the sharp taste of the leather. He slid his legs further apart, letting his balls touch the velvet. His hips moved to try and brush them against the velvet pillow, seeking more. He froze when a boot came down onto his cock, slightly pressing the cage against him and making him stop humping.

“Don’t be a bad boy. You were doing so good.” Marinette removed her finger to grip his chin, leaning down to slowly lick from his bottom lip to his top one.

His lack of sight made his senses go into overdrive. Marinette stood up and removed her foot from his cage. The caress of the dull edge of a chilled blade brought him back to reality as it grazed along his spine.

“Up and onto the bed for me. On all fours like a good kitty.” Marinette took his hand and helped him to the bed.

He felt around the duvet before crawling up onto it. Adrien slowly spread his thighs and hands apart, licking his lips and waiting for her to do something. Her fingers trailed along his ass and up his back until she placed earbuds into his ears. A song filled them, and he suddenly couldn’t hear her or see her.

She ran the dull edge of the knife down his back and suddenly gripped his hips, yanking him up a bit. He gasped as she ran her nails along his ass cheeks and spread them, slowly licking from the back of his balls to his tight entrance. He moaned and pushed back for more, but she held his hips in place.

Marinette circled his tight asshole with her tongue, curling it and dipping it inside. A low moan passed his lips as she teased him and worked him with her tongue. She pulled away to circle her thumb on it, caressing his balls with her fingers. Her thumb dipped inside when he relaxed, and he groaned again as she began to fuck his tight entrance with her thumb and tease his balls at the same time.

She slipped her thumb into his ass one more time before pulling it out and licking along it again. Marinette grabbed an anal plug from beside her and lube. She coated the toy and slowly let the lube drip onto his warm asshole, eliciting a gasp from him. The cold lube slowly dripped down along his balls and he shivered.

She brought the toy between his cheeks and circled his tight entrance with it, slowly easing it in. Adrien moaned and pushed back, helping the toy slip in faster. It popped into place and he groaned loudly.

“Fuck,” Adrien cursed beneath his breath.

Marinette grabbed the cane and sat down on the bed beside her husband. She ran her hand along his ass cheeks, grabbing the end of the plug to tug and push on it. Adrien moaned and pushed back for more. She smirked and continued to play with the plug for a bit. She stopped and ran her hand along his ass before pulling back and gently smacking his lower curves.

He moaned as the toy moved within his ass with each spank of her hand. She watched his creamy skin redden and become warm beneath her hand and when he was ready, she pulled her hand back to smack it hard against his ass.

Adrien cried out as she ran her soft hand along his ass, working him up for another one with short pats. He licked his lips and she suddenly spanked him hard again across his lower cheeks. She spanked one cheek and then the other until his ass was dark red.

He rocked his hips and moaned loudly when he felt the soft fur rub against his hot skin. She ran it between his thighs and along his balls, caressing them with the soft fur. He moaned and rocked his hips, whimpering and begging for more.

She put the fur down and picked up the cane, lightly smacking it against his skin before pulling back and hitting it hard. He cried out in a loud moan before moaning at the soft fur passing over his welted skin. She repeated it, causing the toy to shift with each jarring motion of his hips. Thick red lines appeared across his ass with each impact and his cock dripped onto the duvet through the cage.

She ran the fur between his thigh, wrapping it around the cage so that it could tease his swollen cock through it. He whined and whimpered with need. He ached for release and all he wanted was to be free from his cage.

She ran the fur up to his ass, grazing it before taking it away. He whined as he felt her soft lips on each welt, lovingly kissing each mark. He hissed as she tended to each one.

Marinette ran her hand along his spine, easing him down to the bed. He bent one knee to be comfortable and sighed as he felt her remove the plug and begin to massage cool ointment into the welts. His nails gripped the duvet as he thrusted the cage against it. She watched him desperately work himself against the bed, not caring that he was doing so. She slid one hand down to his asshole, dipping her fingers inside after wetting them to coax him along. Adrien gasped and moaned against the bed, thrusting his hips and causing his muscles to flex in his ass with each movement.

She removed his earbuds and leaned down to whisper into his ear, “So close. Too bad you can’t cum.”

She removed her fingers and sat back to kiss his ass, eliciting a whine from his lips as she moved out of the way to roll him onto his back.

She slipped the earbuds back into his ears and grabbed the knife from the table beside them. She turned the knife in her hand, so the dull edge was towards him. Marinette slowly ran the dull edge against his skin, taking her time to drag it down the side of his neck and along his collarbones. A moan escaped his lips as the cold blade trailed down between her pecs and along his abs.

His chest rose and fell in pants with each teasing graze of the blade. She ran it across his pelvis and up to one hip before traveling to the other one. She ran the blade back up his body and leaned over him to part her lips and bite his pec with a giggle. He raised his hips and moaned loudly.

Marinette set the blade back on the nightstand. She removed the earbuds again, undid the blindfold, and smirked down at her desperately turned-on husband, “Such a naughty boy.”


	15. Day 15

Adrien spent all day at his office pissed off and beyond horny. The cage was driving him up a wall and he couldn’t stand it anymore. She had teased him last night and drove him absolutely mad with her torture. All he wanted to do was cum, but she wouldn’t let him.

He slammed his phone down onto his desk and reached up to tug on his hair, causing it to become messy. He mumbled under his breath about what she had done the night before and how his cock was dying to be in her pussy. His office phone began to ring, and he picked it up, answering it a bit too rudely.

“Adrien Agreste!” Adrien leaned on his desk with an irritated expression.

“Mr. Agreste. This is Nathalie. You seem irritated.” Her voice came out concerned and he took a deep breath to calm down.

“Sorry, Nathalie. What is it that you needed?” Adrien leaned back in his leather chair.

“The numbers for sales lately and if we ever got ahold of _Dior_?” The sound of shuffling papers came through the phone and he sighed.

“I’ll have marketing send you the latest sales report and I will check up with _Dior._ ”

“Oh! Can you also get ahold of _Tom Ford?_ ” Nathalie tossed on more and Adrien rolled his eyes.

“Alright, and _Tom Ford._ ” Adrien finished up the call and hung up.

He turned his attention to his laptop, where he began to write emails to both _Dior_ and _Tom Ford._ _Tom Ford_ was one of his top favorite designers and he had only spoke with the man once after a show in Milan. Their plan was to collaborate with the designers on new lines.

Adrien was just about to finish up his email to _Tom Ford_ when his phone went off again. He growled and grabbed his phone, answering it.

“Adrien Agreste.”

“My, my, you sound _paws_ itively irritated this morning.” Marinette giggled and he growled again.

“I wonder why,” Adrien grumbled at her and she giggled harder.

“How’s the cage?” Marinette’s voice came out serious.

“Annoying as ever. More so after what you pulled last night.” Adrien peered up as someone knocked on the door. He waved them in, and they set the sales report down for him.

“Thanks,” Adrien mouthed at the marketing representative and gave him a fake smile.

They nodded and left him alone again. Adrien grabbed a pen and tapped it against his desk, bringing it up to his mouth to bite it.

“Oh? Did I make it _hard_?” Marinette put emphasis on the last word, and he groaned.

“You’re making my work hard,” Adrien grumbled with the pen in his mouth.

“Then I probably shouldn’t tell you that I am wearing an ensemble from my new lingerie line.” Marinette giggled and he suddenly heard a notification sound on his phone.

“Woman…” Adrien growled and took his phone from his ear to open the multimedia text. “ _Fuck._ ”

His cock hardened within the cage and he groaned. “I’m serious. I need to do something.”

“Good thing your gift tonight is something extraordinary.”

“Tell me it involves me cumming. Please, I beg of you,” Adrien begged quietly.

“Mmm… guess you’ll have to see… Now be good at work, kitty.” Marinette giggled and hung up.

Adrien groaned and threw his phone, trying to focus on finishing emails and getting Nathalie a copy of the numbers from marketing.

*******

Marinette placed her hands on her hips, staring at the spinning wheel in their dungeon. She thought about how she was going to make him restrain her to it and choke her. She smirked and ran her hands along the leather restraints that were attached in various places before grabbing the side to spin it. She giggled with delight and thought about how it was only going to drive him closer to the brink of madness.

She heard the door slam shut and keys being thrown on a table. A smirk fell on her lips as she heard grumbling and clothes being thrown places. She froze when the door was flung open and a panting man was clutching the doorframe in only black slacks and a belt.

“Hi.” Marinette smiled at him and watched his gaze flick over to the spinning wheel in the room. “Welcome home?”

Adrien raised a hand and brought his index finger up, wiggling it in a ‘come-hither’ motion. She blushed and slowly walked towards him.

He slipped his finger beneath her play collar and yanked her closer, bringing his lips close to her ear to speak low into it, “Kneel.”

She licked her lips and softly mewled, lowering to her knees while his hand followed with his fingers still wrapped around her play collar.

“Safeword, princess.” Adrien peered down at her and curled her hair around his fingers before tugging her head back.

Her lips parted in ecstasy and her lashes lowered, “ _Chaton._ ”

“That’s my good girl.” Adrien leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips before flicking her top one with the tip of his tongue.

She moaned and rolled her hips, causing him to grip her chin and smirk. “Don’t move those gorgeous hips.”

“Yes, Sir.” Marinette nodded and felt his hand move away from her.

He tapped his right barefoot on the ground. She slowly slid her hands down her thighs to the floor, bowing to kiss the instep of his foot before resting her forehead against the top of his foot.

He growled and watched her sit back on her heels with her head held high and her back straight. She licked her lips, and he slipped his fingers beneath her play collar again, gently tugging on it to signal for her to stand.

He unclipped his belt from his waist and hooked the clasp to the metal o-ring on her play collar, slipping his hand through the handle on it to lead her over to the spinning wheel.

“Was this in your plans for this evening?” Adrien smirked and turned her so that her back hit against the leather padded wheel.

She giggled as he wrapped the leash belt around his fist a few times and tugged, causing her to get up on her tip toes. She smiled and bit her bottom lip.

“Yes, Sir.” Marinette moaned and Adrien ran his other hand up to touch the sides of her throat with his fingertips and hungrily covered her mouth with his own.

His tongue danced along hers in a fire fueled kiss that sent a shiver down her spine and made heat pool between her thighs. Her nipples hardened and pressed against the leather of her corset.

She gasped when his fingers left her throat and he tugged on the leash. She giggled and peered up at him with parted swollen lips, challenging him with her expression.

“Such a bad girl.” Adrien smirked and grabbed her hips, shoving her against the padded wheel. “Torturing my cock yesterday and all day today. Making me insane.”

Marinette giggled and gasped again as he ran his hands down her arms and grabbed her wrists to slam them above her head. She licked her lips and stared at him, locking her gaze with his.

“Do you find testing my patience funny, Madame Agreste?” Adrien slowly licked one of his canine teeth, causing her to whimper.

“No, Sir.” Marinette became serious and kept her hands above her head.

Adrien teased one of her wrists with the restraint before slipping the tail through the buckle and suddenly pulling tight. “Are you going to be a good girl now?”

“Yes, Sir.” Marinette kept her eyes locked on him as he fastened her other wrist in place.

She ran her fingers around the holding bars that protruded from the wheel.

“Step up for me, kitten.” Adrien peered down and watched her place her feet up onto holds. “That’s right. Beautiful.”

He crouched down and fastened her ankles in place, causing her to catch her breath again.

Marinette blushed and smiled at him as he gripped her chin and smirked, “Who’s my gorgeous rope bunny?”

“I am, Sir,” Marinette sighed and melted into his hand.

“You are what?” Adrien brought his lips dangerously close to hers.

“I am your gorgeous rope bunny,” Marinette leaned in closer and he pulled back with a chuckle, causing her to whine. “You’re not playing fair.” She pouted at him and pulled against the wrist restraints.

“Mmm… too bad I don’t play fair, m’lady.” Adrien winked at her and flicked her top lip with the tip of his tongue.

He undid the leash and tossed it aside before he slowly reached up and curled his fingers around a metal peg with a smoldering expression. Her eyes widened and she squealed as he spun the wheel around, so she was upside down. Adrien leaned in and licked over the thin material of her thong. He traced her pussy through the fabric, eliciting a moan from her.

Adrien ran his fingers along the top, “Did you happen to make this wonderful little thing?”

“No, Sir,” Marinette licked her lips and gripped her hands in and out of fists.

“No?” Adrien pulled one strap away from her hip and let it snap against her skin, eliciting a moan from her.

“No, Sir.” Marinette moaned as he ran his fingers along the straps again.

“Then… you won’t mind if I do this then.” Adrien suddenly ripped the panties from her body like it was made from thin paper.

She gasped as he spun her back up and grabbed her neck, gently squeezing it along the sides. He leaned in and kissed her hard, raking his teeth along her bottom lip before sucking it into his warm mouth. She moaned and rolled her hips.

Adrien stepped back, undoing his pants and ditching them off to the side. Marinette peered down and watched his cock press against the cage as it tried to get hard. A growl passed his lips as he became more frustrated with the cage between his legs, keeping him from fully getting what he wanted.

“Sucks to be locked up, doesn’t it?” Marinette teased and Adrien shook his head, biting the tip of his tongue, as he walked over to grab a paddle from the wall.

He came back, spinning it in his hand. “If you’re going to be a brat then I’m going to punish you like one.”

Marinette giggled and bit her bottom lip. “Choke me.”

Adrien licked his canine teeth and slipped his finger through the metal o-ring of her play collar, tugging her close as he lightly spanked her pussy with the paddle.

She parted her lips and moaned with each short smack. He ran the smooth leather paddle along her folds, causing the material to become slick with her arousal. He groaned and brought the paddle up to his lips, making sure her eyes were locked on him. He parted his lips and slowly, in the most torturous way possible, licked her arousal from the paddle. Marinette whimpered at the sight of him hungrily licking her arousal from the leather. How his gaze burned with need and shocked her with how carnal it seemed.

Adrien brought the paddle back between her thighs and ran the wet leather along her pussy. Marinette threw her head back against the wheel as he teased her with it. He began to do short light smacks, causing her clit to swell and harden with need. She panted and moaned when he suddenly smacked against her pussy harder.

He continued to spank her pussy with the paddle until it was rouged and warm to the touch. Her slick arousal stuck to the paddle as he pulled it away to lick the toy clean. He threw it onto the bed and took in her bouncing breasts that were moving in time with her breathing.

He suddenly spun her upside down and ran the tip of his cage against her lips. “Service me like a good girl.”

Marinette moaned and parted her lips to lick along the cage, teasing him through the lines that ran around his cock. He moaned and slowly licked up her folds as she wrapped her warm mouth around his cock. Adrien began to thrust into her mouth as his tongue ran up one side of her pussy and down to the other side. He barely flicked the tip against her clit, teasing her.

“Adrien Agreste,” Marinette squealed as he continued to tease her with his lips and tongue.

Adrien smirked against her pussy, flicking his tongue fast against her clit and feeling it harden, as she became closer to her climax. Her legs trembled and he ran his hands up her thighs to hold them in place. She moaned around the cage, causing vibrations to go through it, sucking harder as she got closer with bucking hips.

And right as she was about to cum, he pulled away. She gave an irritated sound as he spun her back upright. He smirked at her as he began to undo the binds and helped her down.

“Adrien.” Marinette watched him begin to clean the toys. “Adrien.”

Adrien put the clean toys away and grabbed his pants to put them back on. He fastened the belt leash around his hips, clicking it in place, and crossed his arms. “Yes, princess?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Marinette stood with trembling legs, clutching the bedframe to stabilize herself.

Adrien froze in the doorway and clenched the doorframe, peering over his shoulder. “Only good girls get to cum and you, little girl, were a brat.”

“Adrien Agreste, get your ass back in here!” Marinette flung her hands down at her sides and mumbled beneath her breath, “You are so going to get it.”


	16. Day 16

“What exactly are we looking for?” Adrien followed Marinette around on their lunch break.

“Something… important for your next gift.” Marinette ran her hands along the shelves as she searched for what she was aiming for.

Adrien peered down at the impossibly short red dress she was wearing. She slightly bent down to look at something on a bottom shelf and her skirt rode up to showcase her black thigh highs and garter belt. The bottom curves of her ass showed beneath her black cheeky panties. He quickly slid behind her and she squeaked when his dick brushed against her ass.

She peered over her shoulder and deliberately rolled her hips as she stood up straight, “Oh really?”

“You were getting more attention than I wanted you to with your tiny dress,” Adrien mumbled and reached up to scratch the back of his head before sliding his hand down to grip the back of his neck. “I don’t want people staring at my wife like she’s something to eat.”

“Is someone jealous?” Marinette teased him and shoved a gas mask against his chest.

“A gas mask?” Adrien stared at it with a raised eyebrow.

“Yep.” Marinette winked at him and he licked his lips.

“Is this what we came here for?”

“Yes, but…” Marinette touched his plum hued button-down shirt and pushed him into an empty aisle of the shop. She slowly peered up at him, walking her fingers down his chest to his belt. “…now I’m craving something more.”

“There are eyes.” Adrien peered over at the angled mirrors along the ceiling.

“Good, let them watch.” Marinette slammed her ankle boot down on the bottom shelf behind him and grabbed one of his hands, sliding his fingertips up her inner thigh.

He parted his lips and watched her move his hand up to her pussy. She lowered her lashes and quietly moaned as she made him caress her folds through the thin fabric of her panties.

She slipped his fingers beneath the fabric and let his hand go to run her hands up to his biceps, gripping them. She brought her lips to his neck, moaning as his fingertips gently grazed up and down along her wet folds. She gasped and moaned quietly.

Adrien smirked and shushed her in her ear as he dipped one finger inside of her tight pussy. He pumped his hand, peering over at the mirror and watching people shopping down aisles around them. His heart raced as she tried to not roll her hips. Marinette pretended to reach for an item on the shelf behind him.

He slipped another finger within her and stroked her walls with his fingertips. She bit his shirt and set the item down. She peered over at the mirror and softly giggled as she took in her flushed cheeks and his moving arm. She reached up and touched his cheek, turning his gaze to the mirrors.

“Look at us being dirty with all these people shopping around us. And the best part is… no one knows what naughty things your expert fingers are doing to me.” Marinette gasped when she felt the pad of his thumb circle her sensitive clit.

He curled his fingers and sped up his thrusts until she dug her nails into his shirt. She cursed under her breath as her legs trembled and she came hard around his fingers. Her walls spasmed and clenched around them with each stroke. Adrien panted against her ear, as he watched her legs shake in the mirrors. He smirked and slipped his fingers from her pussy, grazing them along her sensitive folds and making her shiver from the overstimulation.

Marinette gasped as he led her away from the empty aisle, licking his fingers with a dangerous expression. She giggled as he placed his hand into his pocket before setting the gas mask down on the counter to pay for it.


	17. Day 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Gas Mask, Sleep Sack, Scent Kink, Breath Play, Watersports, Nipple Play.... edging..., and more... all in this.**

Adrien kneeled in the dungeon and Marinette unzipped the S10 gas mask. “Remember your safeword is to shake your head ‘no’ for me.”

Adrien nodded and closed his eyes as she slipped the latex mask over his head and made sure his hair didn’t get stuck in the zipper. The sharp sound of the zipper being pulled down echoed and she grabbed the sides of the collar. She slipped the tail through the metallic buckle and fastened it around his neck over the zipper.

She pulled the lock from beside him and slipped the padlock through the locking point. Marinette smirked and ran her hands along his shoulders.

Adrien breathed hard as the valve that she had screwed onto the slick black mask kept him from taking full breaths. She let her fingers ghost along his skin as she walked away and gestured for him to get up.

He stood up, finding it hard to see anything coherently with everything being distorted by the round lenses. He felt her soft hand in his and smiled, as she led him over to a mirror. Adrien peered into it, staring at how the gas mask clashed with his tan skin and tight black boxer briefs.

Marinette stood behind him and ran her fingers down his pecs and abs, skirting over his hips, and down over the cage between his thighs. He panted and moaned within the gas mask, as she slowly parted her lips and bit his shoulder.

“Look how gorgeous you look.” Marinette knew that he couldn’t hear her. She bit his shoulder again and ran her nails along his lower stomach, teasing him.

Her fingers skirted along his pelvis beneath the band of his boxers, before she sank her hands beneath the fabric and pushed them down. He stepped out of his boxers for her. He groaned as she ran her hands over the cage and along his balls. Adrien tilted his head back and then down with a moan, as she teased his balls with her fingers and nails. She cradled them and gently squeezed them in her hand. She lightly tugged and let them go, running her hands back up to play with the cage between his thighs.

Seeing her playing with him and how he was wearing a gas mask only made him feel more alienated and disoriented. Like it wasn’t him yet was at the same time. His breathing came out in short pants and he gripped his hands in and out of fists.

She ran her nails back up his body and grabbed his shoulders, tugging him away and towards a table in the room. A leather sleep sack sat on it unfastened and unzipped. He swallowed hard as he was led over to it.

Marinette helped him onto the table, and he climbed into the sleep sack. She ran her nails along his shoulders and pulled him back. He laid down within the sleep sack and peered up at the ceiling. Marinette walked around the metal table and ran her hand down his body. Goosebumps appeared in the wake of her fingers and nails, eliciting a moan from him that was muffled by the mask.

She slowly wrapped her fingers around the zipper tab and eased the zipper up his body, enclosing his body in the bag up to his neck. She slowly began to fasten each buckle that ran up the front of the bag. She slipped the tail through the first buckle, taking her time to fasten it. Marinette peered up at his face and suddenly pulled tight, causing the bag to become constricted around his ankles. A gasp and groan passed his lips with each tantalizingly slow slip of a tail through a buckle and sudden yank.

She ran her hand up his body, teasing him through the tight material until she reached his mask. She walked over to grab a metal medical tray with an inhalator pot on it and a pair of panties.

Marinette hopped up onto the table and crawled up his body. He groaned as she ground down on the cage, sitting back on his lap and rolling her hips while she ran her hands up her body and through her dark hair. She fell forward and slowly licked each lens, causing him to shiver with a groan. He wanted her tongue on his cock, in his mouth, and all over his body. He gasped when she unscrewed the attachment, causing him to be able to finally breathe easier.

She smirked and grabbed the inhalator pot, popping the lid off and stuffing the panties inside. She pushed the lid back on and screwed the end of the hose onto the S10 mask.

His eyes widened as the scent of his cum and her pussy invaded his nostrils and all he could smell and think about was how she had milked his prostate not long before. How she had stuffed her panties into her pussy after he had spilled cum on them. How he had felt like dying when he had watched her rub her panties along her soaking wet folds before stuffing them inside and slowly pulling them back out.

Adrien panted and it only made it worse. The scent mixing and taking over, causing him to growl and moan louder as his cock tried to harden and slam against the chastity cage between his thighs. He cursed the damn thing and wiggled in the sleep sack in his delicious frustration.

Marinette giggled and ran her fingers down his chest, opening the nipple flaps. She grabbed two suction toys and licked along his left nipple, sucking on it and making it peak. He groaned and wiggled in the bag as she teased him. She placed one suction toy over his left nipple and pulled on the plunger, causing it to suck around his nipple. A groan passed his lips as she walked around to tease his right one, attaching a nipple suction toy to it.

He gasped and moaned as she rotated the suction toys a bit and ran her hands down to unzip the area over just his cock. He moaned and took shallow breaths as she ran her hand along the cage and beneath it to tease his balls. She gently raked her nails along his balls, running her fingers beneath them to lightly smack underneath them.

Adrien moaned and raised his hips, seeking more. She stopped and ran her hands along his hips, shoving them back down against the table. Marinette leaned down and slowly licked along the top of the cage, flicking the padlock with her tongue. He moaned and raised his hips again and she slammed them back down with her body weight. He groaned as more of her scent invaded his nose.

He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. She crawled back up his body and screwed on blinders to the lenses so he really couldn’t see. Her wet pussy grazed along the cage and made him groan as her arousal leaked past the confines.

She crawled back down his body and used her key to unlock the cage, causing his adrenaline to spike. She was freeing him, and his heart slammed against his chest in relief. His cock pulsed and hardened until he couldn’t handle it.

Marinette smirked and slapped his cock against her pussy, teasing him and making him groan and tremble. She slowly eased down onto his cock, pressing it between the leather and her wet folds. She rolled her hips and it tugged on his cock, causing him to groan and leak precum onto the leather. She raised up and caught the tip of his cock against her entrance, letting him slowly sink into her warm pussy. He gasped for air and it only poured more of their sex aroma into his nose. He whimpered and groaned loudly as she slowly raised up, causing his cock to come out to the tip. She slowly circled her hips to tease him and he growled.

Marinette fell down onto one of her palms beside his head and smacked his cheek with the other hand. “Such a good boy. Look how you whimper and growl at me in your frustration. If only you knew that you weren’t going to cum for me.”

She sat back and slid down onto his throbbing cock again, rolling her hips and grazing her swollen clit against the leather of the sleep sack. She moaned and gripped her fingers around the straps, bouncing up and down and circling her hips before rolling them again. She tilted her head back as the pressure built within her and her toes curled before she let go with an ecstasy filled scream.

Adrien panted and groaned as her pussy clenched and soaked his cock. He raised his hips to fuck her and she slammed back down to still his hips. She stalled her hips, feeling his cock flex and swell within her. He was close, any moment and he’d be filling her, and she couldn’t have that.

Marinette began to move again, bouncing, circling, and rolling her hips slow and then faster until he was panting, groaning, moaning, growling, and whimpering. Until he was fully hers and no one else’s. Until his mind was blank, and he was lost in her tight, pulsing, pussy around his hard cock that had been neglected. And right as he was about to burst, she pulled off of him and heard him cry out in frustration.

She giggled and ran her nails along the sides of his cock, making sure to not touch it. It flexed and pulsed, before slowing down as the cum that had begun to travel up his urethra went back down. He whimpered in frustration and rocked his hips, causing his cock to bounce. She leaned over to lick up the side of it, tasting herself on his cock. He whined as she pulled away again, before coming back in to lick the other side of it. She took her time teasing him with her tongue and placing gentle kisses up it.

He trembled all over and whined as she undid one of the nipple toys to replace it with her mouth. She giggled and undid the other one, taking her time to tease his rouged nipples with her mouth. He panted and whined as more of their scent circulated through the tube.

She unscrewed the tube from the S10 and climbed onto the table. She placed her thighs on either side of his head and lowered her wet pussy to the opening, laying along his body to put the chastity cage back on once he had gotten softer. She locked it back in place and her pussy dripped through the opening and onto his lips. He groaned and his cock swelled within the cage as he tasted her.

A need built up in her bladder and she suddenly smirked as the pressure began to take over anything else. Her clit swelled as her need grew. She bit her bottom lip and reached between her thighs to run her fingers along her folds and clit, teasing herself. She peered down between her thighs and aimed over the hole in the mask, spreading her lower lips.

Adrien moaned as the scent of piss filled the mask and he knew what she was doing. A dangerous expression came over his face and he slowly parted his lips. Marinette moaned as liquid began to trickle at first from her pussy into the mask.

A groan passed his lips as her piss dripped onto his tongue before a gentle stream followed. Her piss filled his mouth and he spit it out as more replaced it. He moaned as the warm liquid flowed over his chin and cheeks, pooling in the mask behind his head and soaking his hair.

The scent of her piss took him over and mixed with the aroma of sex and he bucked his hips. She placed her hands on his hips, shoving them back down onto the table. Marinette grabbed the cage and aimed his cock, pushing on his bladder and causing Adrien to groan. Piss trickled from the tip and down onto the leather. The pattering sounds followed as the stream strengthened and he moaned as it shot through the cage and into her warm mouth when she enclosed it around the tip. She moaned and it sent vibrations through the cage, letting his piss fall from her mouth and down onto the leather of the sleep sack.

He panted and groaned as the last of his piss trickled out. Marinette giggled and slowly let the rest of his piss fall from her lips and onto the leather, before climbing off of him.

She began to undo each strap, unzipping the sack and helping him up. She unlocked the collar and unfastened it before unzipping the mask from his head. Warm piss poured from the mask and down his muscular body. Adrien searched her face and swung his legs over the side to grab her cheeks and yank her close to kiss her hard on the mouth.

She gasped as his tongue slid along hers and his soft lips brushed against hers in a needy kiss. He picked her up and carried her over to the St. Andrew’s Cross, fastening her ankles and wrists to it.

“Safeword,” Adrien gasped before lunging in to kiss her again.

“ _Chaton_ ,” Marinette purred, and Adrien fell to his knees.

He parted her wet folds and licked her before closing his mouth around her swollen pussy. She cried out and bucked her hips against his warm mouth.

“Piss for me again.” Adrien flicked his tongue along her clit and Marinette panted and moaned, releasing again into his parted lips.

Marinette moaned as his mouth closed around her pussy, while she filled it with warm liquid.

“ _Fuck, fuck. Ah!”_ Marinette pulled at her wrist restraints as he pulled away and spit her piss against her swollen clit after spreading her pussy open.

He parted his lips and slowly licked up the whole thing. He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard on it, flicking it with the tip of his warm tongue until she came undone. He undid the restraints and freed her, yanking her up into his arms and carrying her to the shower, kissing her the whole way there.

He punched on the shower and threw her under the warm cascade of water. She giggled and kissed him again with her fingers buried in his wet hair, tugging on the slick strands.

“I love you so much.” Marinette kissed him between each word, and he laughed.

“I love you too. Now let’s get cleaned up, hm?” Adrien kissed her back before setting her down to grab soap.


	18. Day 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Latex, E-stim, Sounding, light Force Feeding, Pet Play**

Marinette set a bottle of talc powder down onto the kitchen table and Adrien peered up at her from his laptop. She smirked and he looked at her with a shocked expression. She pulled a cat bowl from behind her back and tossed it onto the hard surface next.

“Latex and…” Adrien picked up the cat bowl and held it out between his fingers.

“Force feeding.” Marinette winked at him and he licked his lips.

“Alright. Where do you want me? In the dungeon?” Adrien went to get up and she touched his shoulder, shoving him back down into the chair.

“Right here.” Marinette ran her hands down to grab the bottom hem of his shirt, tugging it up and over his head.

She moved out of the way and he kicked his chair away from the table to undo his belt. He stood up and undid his jeans, yanking them down and kicking them off to the side.

Marinette grabbed the talc powder and opened it. She began to coat him in the powder, running her hands along his body. She grabbed the latex suit from the kitchen island that she had pre-prepared for the scene.

“Ready?” Marinette brought it over and unzipped it.

“Ready.” Adrien raised his foot, and she eased the latex suit onto his foot.

She eased the other side onto his foot and worked the suit slowly up his legs, slipping her hand between the latex and his skin to ease it on. Adrien bit his bottom lip as she used more talc powder and got it onto his body. It contoured to his muscles and showcased them. The cage pressed against the thin material and imprinted against it. She ran her hand along the cage and stopped to slip his head into the rest of the gear. He peered at her through the holes in the mask. It had cat ears on the top of it and she fastened a collar around his neck with a golden bell. A latex tail ran from the base of his spine and she held her hands out.

Adrien held his hands out to her, and she slipped locking black mittens on them so he couldn’t touch anything. She pulled out two leg binders and smirked.

“Making me a kitty?” Adrien chuckled and she nodded.

“Prettiest kitty there is… all for me.” Marinette giggled and he eased down onto his hands and knees.

She kneeled down to grab his calf and brought it up to his thigh to bind it in place with the restraint. She did the same with his other one.

She stood up and grabbed a leather leash, letting it unravel and fall down to smack against the tile beside him. He groaned as she slowly ran the leash across the tile and up along his neck. She leaned down and slipped her fingers beneath the play collar, sliding it around and tugging up on it slightly to fasten the leash to the solid steel D-ring.

Adrien moaned as she stood up and tugged on the leash, causing him to sit back on his heels.

“Ready, kitty?” Marinette smirked.

“Yes, m’lady.” Adrien placed his mittens between his thighs as he widened them.

Marinette grabbed the bowl and walked before him, tugging on his leash and making him crawl across the floor. He purred and meowed for her as he followed her over to the kitchen. His cock twitched in the cage as he heard the metal bowl land on the counter and ring out as it circled along the countertop.

“What should I feed my kitten… hm…” Marinette lifted the leash up to her chin in thought, causing him to lightly choke, as she opened the fridge and went through it. “I know.”

Adrien hoped it wasn’t his least favorite thing, but then he watched her pull out a wheel of camembert cheese. _Oh god._

“Your favorite…” Marinette pulled it out and he whimpered. “Camembert.”

Adrien swallowed hard as he watched her open it, “Couldn’t it have been something delicious?”

“What’s that kitty? I couldn’t understand you.” Marinette pretended to not hear him.

“Mew.” Adrien purred and circled around her legs, nuzzling her calves with his head.

“Are you trying to get out of your favorite treat?” Marinette feigned being surprised as he sat pretty with his mittens up near his cheeks with big eyes. “My… what a pretty kitty you are. Don’t worry, you’re going to love it.”

Adrien whined and tried again to be cute. Marinette cut a piece of the camembert from the wheel and placed it into the bowl with a thud. He scowled at it as she grabbed the bowl from the counter. She crouched down with the bowl in her hand, bringing it beneath his nose.

“Doesn’t it smell absolutely divine?” Marinette teased and ran it back and forth beneath his nose.

Adrien hissed and she smirked, “Now, now. If kitty eats this then kitty will get a much needed reward, hm?” She ran her other hand down his spine and along his ass cheeks. She pressed her finger between them and rubbed along his tight entrance. “Doesn’t kitty wanna cum for his Owner?”

“Mew.” Adrien nodded and rocked his hips.

“Then be a good kitty and eat up.” Marinette dropped the bowl down in front of him and he leaned down to lap at the cheese with his tongue.

Adrien cringed as he licked the camembert to the edge of the bowl and up onto his tongue. He shivered as he brought it into his warm mouth and chewed it. Marinette grabbed almond milk from the fridge and poured it into the bowl.

“Lick the cream like a good little kitten for me.” Marinette heard him groan.

He forced the cheese down and tentatively licked the surface of the almond milk. She shook her head and pressed her toes against his shoulder, pushing him back onto his heels. She picked up the bowl and grabbed his chin, tipping his head back and pressing the edge of the dish to his parted lips.

He closed his eyes and relaxed as she tipped the bowl, causing the almond milk to pour into his mouth.

“Relax. Trust me.” Marinette felt him relax and watched his shoulders fall.

She poured the milk down his throat and watched his Adam’s apple bob with each swallow. She stopped and let him breathe for a moment before continuing to pour it down his throat.

“That’s my good little kitty.” Marinette brought the bowl away and leaned down to lick each stream of almond milk that had poured from the corners of his full lips. “Delicious.”

Adrien moaned and she dragged her thumb down the center of his lips, pulling away from him. He meowed and rubbed against her with his head, begging for her to get him off.

Marinette ran her hand along his spine and walked to another room to grab an E-stim prostate massager, sounding rod, and conductive lubricant. She came back and found him on the floor, thrusting against a pillow to try and gain relief.

She crossed her arms over her chest, “Well, well, what do we have here? A naughty kitty?”

He groaned and mewed up at her, hurrying over towards her. She giggled and caught his leash, tugging on it. “So excited to cum.”

“Mew?” Adrien peered up at her with batting eyelashes and she giggled harder.

“Okay.” Marinette rolled him onto his back and kneeled between his legs.

Adrien peered at her as she ran her hands over the cage and teased him through the latex. She took her time unzipping the sheath over his cock and down past his ass. Adrien panted as the cool air grazed his damp skin. He rocked his hips, and she took a chain out to hook his mittens to his leg binders so he couldn’t move.

His heart raced as she grabbed the cage and poured lube along the tip and into his urethra. He panted and moaned as she coated the sounding rod in lube before running the tip along his slit through a hole at the end of the cage. He panted as she slowly eased it into his cock, eliciting a deep moan from his lips as she coaxed it down. She brought it back out and back in, teasing him with it. He groaned as it slid all the way in and she left it there, while she put lube on her fingers. She held his knee with one hand and ran her lubed fingers between his ass cheeks, circling and teasing his tight entrance with them.

He moaned and threw his head back as she pressed gently against his tight asshole, working her fingertips against it. He groaned and gasped as she dipped her fingers in. She spread her fingers and eased them in a bit more. Adrien groaned as precum spilled out from around the sounding rod. She slowly worked him until his ass relaxed around her fingers.

She removed them and coated the prostate massager in lube. She eased it in and wiped her hands off to grab the E-stim device. She pushed the button to turn up the levels of the two toys until he was moaning.

“Good?” Marinette watched him nod. “Okay.”

She smiled and grabbed the massager, angling it just right and bringing it in and out of him. He moaned and raised his hips. His cock flexed in the cage as the electricity ran through him. She used both of her hands to bring both toys in and out of him, both teasing his prostate at the same time.

She slowly pushed the rod back in and let it do its own thing. Marinette grabbed the device box and turned it up, causing his cock to flex and bounce within it’s confines. She focused on the massager, turning it to get it from another angle. Adrien moaned and tugged at his binds, rocking his hips up for more.

She pushed the massager deeper and he groaned in bliss. She smirked and continued to work him, watching more precum spill from the cage with each stroke of the toy.

“ _Ah, fuck. So close. Shit. Fuck. Mari- ah. Mew- hah-hah-ah… fuck, mew._ ” Adrien couldn’t control himself anymore.

He lost control of his hips and bucked them, causing Marinette to fuck him with the toy faster and harder. Adrien leaned forward and his muscles flexed as he twitched all over. She turned up the devices and he cried out and shot cum across the latex suit in several streams. Each flex caused more to spring across the skintight material as he continued to buck his hips in wild abandon.

“ _Fuck, ah…fuck, fuck, Ma- Mari… hah-hah- shit, ah…_ ” Adrien continued to spill cum from his cock and she turned it up again, overstimulating him and making him shake and writher on the floor.

She turned it down and he panted as he calmed from the high. She removed the devices from him. He twitched and whimpered with the loss of being filled in the most exquisite ways. She undid the mittens from his bindings and unzipped the hood of the suit from his head.

He moaned and panted as he was freed, “Damn.”

Marinette giggled and undid his leg binders, letting him stretch out his legs. She held out her hands and he let her remove the locking mittens.

“Good?” Marinette ran her hands through his damp hair and cradled his face in her palms. She ran her thumbs along his cheeks, and he nodded.

“Yes. So good.” Adrien licked his lips and hummed.

“I’m glad because now you have a mess to clean up.” Marinette giggled.

Adrien blushed and softly laughed, “I suppose I do.”

“But first… let me cuddle you and tell you how good of a boy you were for me.” Marinette sat on the floor and let him crawl into her lap to cuddle with her.


	19. Day 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Vacuum Bed**

Adrien opened the latex vacuum bed, helping Marinette climb inside coated in silicone lubricant. He closed her inside and made sure the breathing tube was near her mouth.

“I’m going to remove the air okay? Remember our code for if you need me to stop.” Adrien smiled and heard her say yes. “Good girl.”

He removed the air from the latex, and it contoured to her body. The shiny latex ran along her curves and accentuated her breasts, locking her hands at her sides and her legs apart. Adrien walked over to grab a vibrating wand and brought it back over.

He turned on the wand and it began to vibrate in his hand. He peered over her body, taking in how the latex contoured to her pussy and showed an imprint of her folds. He smirked and ran his fingers along her lower lips, tracing them. She gasped and moaned, causing her breasts to raise and fall within the material.

Adrien pressed his fingers through the tight material and circled her clit, bringing the vibrating head to one of her breasts. She gasped as the toy vibrated against her nipple before he teased the other one through the thin latex with it. She shivered and the material quivered around her body as her nipples tightened and the sensation shot down to between her legs.

He ran the vibrator down her stomach and between her legs, brushing it up and down along her pussy. She rolled her hips and gasped for breath as he worked her with the head of the wand. Her thighs twitched and her chest rose and fell in quick pants as he stopped to hold the vibrating wand in place on her clit.

It vibrated through the material and caused the sensation to spread. He pressed a little harder, brushing it against her clit faster until she was screaming in ecstasy.

Adrien leaned down and brought his face close to hers. The tip of his tongue traced her bottom lip beneath the tube, and she moaned as he teased her pussy again with the vibrator. She trembled and clenched up, gasping for breath, as she came again. He ran the vibrator up her body and teased her nipples again before going back down to make her orgasm a third time. She panted and moaned, as she came down from her high.

He turned off the wand and put air back into the bed. “On your stomach for me, one knee drawn up, hands up near your head.”

Marinette turned around and got in the position he asked for. He grabbed a silicone dildo and lubed it. She gasped as he ran it along her tight entrance, slowly thrusting the toy until it sank within her soaking wet pussy. She moaned as he turned on the vibration setting, causing the clit stimulator to shift along her swollen bud. She gasped and moaned, and he took the air out of the latex again.

The latex tightened around her ass and body, causing the toy to press into her further. She gasped and rolled her hips as Adrien ran his fingers along her ass and smacked it. She moaned as she felt him lay with the dildo through the thin latex. He ran his hand up her cheeks and teased her tight entrance with his fingers. She panted and moaned as he played with the toy and her ass at the same time. Her hips rocked and she trembled while she tensed up and came again.

He put air back into the bed and grabbed her to spin her to the side.

“Do the splits for me, baby girl.” Adrien watched her hungry gaze lock on his as she slowly spread her legs and sat back, causing the toy to slide in deeper. She gasped and moaned, and it stretched her open more.

“Good girl,” Adrien whispered and watched her lay down on her stomach and he took the air out again.

She rocked her hips, fucking the toy within the latex and moaning for him. He climbed up onto the bed and ran his fingers along her ass, dipping them inside. She gasped as he worked her through the latex with his fingers, moving them in time with the toy. She shuddered and came again.

“That’s my good girl.” Adrien moaned and watched her get off again, clenching around his fingers and the toy.

She came down from her high and he freed her from the vacuum bed, removing the toy, gathering her into his arms, and laying her on the bed. He laid down beside her and ran his hand along her cheek, kissing her and cuddling her. She hummed and softly giggled beside him as he took his time loving her.


	20. Day 20

“So, who all is left?” Adrien followed Marinette with his hands equally full of gift bags.

“Maman and papa. I got all the girls, and you got the guys.” Marinette ran through the list in her head.

“Any plans for what you were thinking of getting them?” Adrien raised an eyebrow as she tripped on something and caught herself.

“No idea. I feel like baking gadgets are a no brainer. I need something new and unexpected.” Marinette sighed and looked around at all of the stores. Her eyes caught on a dress shop. “Shit.”

“What?” Adrien peered over at the shop. “Christmas dress.”

“I totally spaced making one.” Marinette rushed over to the shop and Adrien helplessly followed her.

She ran through the clothing racks and yanked dresses from them. Adrien sighed, took the bags from her, and followed her as she gathered a bunch of them.

“Look, you have so many nice ones already at home. You don’t need to stress out about wearing something new.” Adrien softly laughed and watched her fling the door open to a dressing room.

He slipped in behind her and dropped the bags down onto the ground of the dressing room. He reached out and grabbed her hands, bringing them behind her back, and pressed her against the mirror. She gasped and shivered as he pressed his arousal against her rounded behind.

She bit back a moan as he put her wrists into one hand and used his other one to lift her dress up and over her ass. He slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of her black leggings and pulled them down her thighs.

He undid his belt and jeans, taking his hard cock from his tight trunk boxers. He ran the tip along her wet pussy and slipped it in, slowly rocking into her. He leaned back and yanked on her wrists as he pumped into her hard and fast. The wet sounds of his dick pounding her pussy echoed out around them. He tilted his head slightly and licked a canine tooth as he rammed her. His gaze locked on her pussy wrapped around his throbbing cock and how it made his dick slick with her white arousal. He parted his lips and fucked her harder, taking her wrists into both of his hands and ramming into her harder.

She looked in the mirror and watched his facial expressions and the way his hair fell into his face from beneath the cream knit slouch beanie she had made. His brown leather jacket made him look like a badass and she closed her eyes and bit back a moan.

His cock swelled within her and he leaned forward to grip one of her breasts and circled her swollen clit with his other hand. She panted and spread her legs further. Her knees buckled and he caught her, sliding down to the floor with her. Her fingers slid down the glass mirror and she placed each hand on the mirror as he tugged on her nipple and quickly fanned his fingers over her clit until she came undone around his pulsing cock.

Adrien gripped her hips and dug his nails into her skin, feeling his balls become taut against his body. His thighs widened making hers do the same. He pounded harder, chasing his orgasm until he released into her. He fell over her, fucking her harder and faster until he was satisfied. He pulled away from her and yanked her panties up with her leggings, knowing that her pulsing pussy was dripping his cum into her panties and making them soaked.

Adrien panted and fixed his pants back into place, before helping her up from the floor on wobbly legs. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m- I’m cool.” Marinette panted and waved him away as she stumbled and swayed, feeling lightheaded.

“I got you, princess.” Adrien caught her before she could get hurt and he grabbed one of the dresses. It was a bright red satin cocktail dress with black flowers cascading down the side. “I think this will work.”

“Uh-huh. Sounds good.” Marinette tried to catch her breath and giggled as she brushed the hair that had come loose from her bun from her face. “Let’s go. Play- pay! I meant pay.” She giggled and he laughed, gathering the bags and helping her out to pay for the dress.

*******

They walked through the mall and Adrien sighed, “So… think we’re going to be welcoming a little one next year?”

Marinette giggled and yanked him into a video game shop. “Who knows. We can hope so, right?”

“You’re going to make a great mother, Marinette.” Adrien warmly smiled as he watched her look through items for her parents.

“I could say the same about you.” Marinette smiled and grabbed a game from the shelf. “This might work for papa.”

Adrien looked at the newest fighting game and nodded, “Perfect. What about maman?”

“Mmm…” Marinette brought her thumbnail up to chew on it. “I mean… she likes playing games too. Maybe it’d work as a date night option for them. Ooo! Romantic date basket. We can buy them wine and cheese. Maybe a dessert and then place it in a nice woven basket.”

“That sounds wonderful, Marinette.” Adrien smiled and she nodded.

“Alright, let’s buy this and then go shop for some nice wine and cheese.” Marinette went over to the counter and Adrien followed her.

She paid for the dress and then they headed out of the mall to his car. He opened the trunk, and they threw their bags inside. Adrien shut the trunk and unlocked the car for Marinette to get in.

“Would you want a boy or a girl?” Marinette peered over at Adrien with a curious expression as he started the car.

“Wouldn’t matter to me as long as they were healthy. That sounds so cliché.” Adrien laughed and scratched his head beneath his beanie.

“It’s fine.” Marinette giggled and licked her lips. “Names?”

“I haven’t really thought that far. Have you?” Adrien glanced over at her as he drove.

“Only for years!” Marinette became excited and shifted on the seat to face him more. “So!”

Adrien softly chuckled at how eager she was to share her ideas with him. He loved that about her. How she could easily become excited and obsessed with something.

“So… tell me.” Adrien laughed and she sighed.

“Okay,” Marinette slapped her hands onto her thighs and smiled. “Emma, if it’s a girl. Louis or Hugo, if it’s a boy.”

“I love them.” Adrien smiled and leaned over at a red light to kiss her cheek.

Marinette squealed with delight as Adrien took off to the wine shop near their place. He parked and they got out. Adrien jogged to hold the door for her.

“Thank you.” Marinette smiled and slipped inside of the shop with him trailing behind her. “So, you’re the expert on good wine.”

She grabbed his jacket and Adrien nodded and laughed. “Alright, so… your father makes a lot of desserts. I’d go with a dessert wine and maybe one that pairs well with cheese.”

Marinette nodded and gestured to the walls of wine, “Have your way with it.”

“It or… you?” Adrien leaned down to whisper against her ear.

Marinette blushed and shoved him, “Wine, pretty boy.”

Adrien laughed and looked around the shop, peering at each section. He took his time finding the perfect wines before purchasing them.

“Cheese?” Adrien helped her back into his car.

“Cheese should probably be purchased closer to Christmas, don’t you think?” Marinette peered over at him as he started the car.

His lips turned down at the corners as he bobbed his head from side to side, “Yeah. Probably.”

“Then… I think we can go home, lock you back up, and get some wrapping done.” Marinette sighed and squealed as he took off faster than she had expected. She burst out giggling as her heart pounded fast with adrenaline and he laughed.


	21. Day 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Watersports or Piss Kink.**

Adrien slipped on his other dress shoe and froze when fingertips ran along his shoulders. He smirked and grabbed her left hand to kiss along it. He yanked her into his lap, and she giggled as he attacked her with kisses and cuddles.

“Morning, hot stuff.” Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his soft hair.

“Morning, gorgeous.” Adrien kissed her on the lips and smiled, brushing her messy hair behind her ear. “What have you got for me today?”

“First, how is your cage doing?” Marinette searched his gaze and watched him smile.

“It’s okay.” Adrien kissed her again and she pushed him away slightly.

“Really? Are you sure?” Marinette wanted to make sure that he was okay still and not just saying that for her benefit.

“I’m really okay, promise. I would safeword you if I wasn’t, okay?” Adrien smiled and touched her chin, grazing the pad of his thumb along the side of it.

“Okay.” Marinette sighed and got up off his lap. “So, today I thought… we could do a bit of watersports.”

“Mmm…” Adrien yanked her back into his lap, “okay. What were you thinking?”

“That… you take that gallon of water that I have conveniently in the fridge for no particular reason at all.” Marinette shrugged and feigned innocence.

Adrien leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers and snorted, “Pfft. Oh, of course not. Why ever would you have that?”

“Anyway, I thought you could take the delicious gallon of water with you to work today and drink it throughout your day.” Marinette smirked and walked her fingers up his suitcoat.

“Mmm… and then…” Adrien grabbed her teasing hand and bit her fingertips.

“I bet at about a pint in… you’ll be begging to relieve yourself.” Marinette teased and bit the tip of her tongue with a smile.

“And… let me guess, my naughty girl won’t let me, huh?” Adrien pulled her by her hand and nibbled on her neck.

She tilted her head and moaned, “No, I won’t.”

“And if I piss my pants?” Adrien slowly licked up to her ear and bit her earlobe.

“I want video,” Marinette gripped his suit coat and moaned as he mouthed her ear.

He purred against her ear and she shivered, “With sound? I bet I can moan pretty good while I make my pants all wet for you.”

Marinette moaned and rocked her hips at the thought of his light grey pants turning darker from the warm liquid running along them and down his leg and chair and-

“You’re thinking about it aren’t you? How I’m going to be tapping my dress shoe on the floor of my office, or in a meeting. How I’m going to be shifting in my seat to get comfortable. How I’ll be biting my bottom lip and shifting my feet on the ground. How my legs with tremble with need. How my bladder will ache and be full. How the small hint of a laugh could make me burst. How the wet spot would start out small and slowly seep through the material and get bigger, warmer. The light patter of my piss falling onto a surface. The faint pink to my cheeks as I become embarrassed and slightly humiliated. How much I’ll be moaning, while I rub my hand along the slick material to squeeze my big cock through the soaking _wet_ and _warm_ fabric. How amazing it will feel and how much you’ll want to rub your face against my wet pants, licking it and savoring every moment of it. How I would drink more, and you’d kneel and beg for me to piss on you and own you with it.”

Marinette trembled and bit her bottom lip, rocking her hips and grabbing his hand to bring it between her legs to feel how wet she was from the very thought of it. Adrien softly chuckled and slipped his

hand beneath her pajama pants, running them between her wet folds and sinking them into her pussy. He brought his fingers back out and wrapped his lips around them, locking his hungry gaze with hers.

He removed them with a wet pop, “I’ll play your game.”

“Then if you ever want it to stop you tell me your safewords. Text them.” Marinette got off his lap on wobbly legs and Adrien grabbed her hips to catch her.

“Alright.” Adrien stood up and kissed her cheek. “I need to head into the office now. Gallon in the fridge?”

“Mm-hm. Bottom shelf.” Marinette crossed one arm over her chest as she nibbled on her thumbnail.

“Got it.” Adrien left the room and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and looking down. He smirked as he peered at the jug of water that stated, ‘Drink up, pretty kitty’, in black permanent marker along the top. “Mm-hm… conveniently…” He laughed and shook his head, grabbing his keys and leaving.

Adrien climbed into his car and popped the top off of the gallon, bringing it to his lips to take a sip from it. He had several meetings today and he hoped to God that the water wouldn’t hit then, but with his luck it probably would. He sighed and capped the water, throwing it in the seat beside him.

Traffic was not with him, but eventually he got there. He grabbed his brown leather bookbag and gallon water jug, taking it out of his car and making his way into the elevator. He drank more of the water in the elevator and stepped out when it reached his floor. He greeted employees along the way to his office before opening it and slipping inside.

Adrien threw his bookbag on his desk and drank more water. He had always loved this type of play. There was something about it that made a shiver run through him. How the pressure would make him hard and how amazing piss felt passing through him. How amazing it felt to hold it and when he wet himself, how warm it was. How embarrassing it was and the thought of being caught only heightened his adrenaline.

He turned on his computer and went over his schedule for the day and set in to work.

About an hour in and the strong need to piss was there. His bladder nagged at him and his cock flexed from the sensation. He cleared his throat and clicked on various numbers on a spreadsheet, trying to ignore the need building in his lower stomach. He brought his finger up to bite it as he began to tap his dress shoe on the floor.

His phone went off and he grabbed his phone, breathing out the breath he had held in. It was a meeting. He had a fucking meeting right now and he couldn’t even deal with his problem. His cock flexed within the cage and he groaned, running his hand between his legs to grab his cage through his pants.

 _“Shit. I really have to piss, and I can’t, and I’m fucked. So, fucked. Shit._ ” Adrien spoke beneath his breath and stood up.

He shifted from one foot to the other, trying to move his weight and make the ache in his bladder go away. It didn’t help, if anything it only made it worse. He whimpered and cursed under his breath as he began to bounce. The need was only getting worse and he shifted from one foot to the other as he gripped his items for the meeting.

Adrien hurried to the meeting room with his phone in his hand. He hoped to god this meeting wasn’t long. He opened the door and sat down at the head of the table, bouncing his leg up and down. It jiggled the cage and only made his need worse. He shifted back and forth in his chair and willed for everyone to hurry up and get into the meeting.

The whole meeting, he found it hard to focus on anything but his need. The ache pooled up to his ribs and he felt like he was going to burst. He couldn’t hold it and the meeting was going past the time that it had been scheduled up to. His gaze kept flicking to the clock and back at the people at the table. His voice was trembling and sweat had broke out on his brow as he occasionally snuck his hand down to grip his dick through his pants.

When the meeting ended, he quickly gathered his things and briskly walked back to his office. He barely got to his door when his piss started to leak down his leg.

“No, no, no, no…” Adrien cursed under his breath and hurried into his office, shutting the door and locking it.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and kept his hand on the door as he panted and bent over, trying to film his grey slacks. The light grey began to turn a darker hue as his piss slowly soaked through the material, spraying from the end of the cage. He panted and moaned as his warm piss ran down his leg and soaked the material further. Adrien spun and fell back against the door as it pooled around his feet and filled one of his shoes.

He ran his hand down the front of his slacks and grabbed his cock through the warm material. He squeezed it and piss dripped onto the carpet. He pulled the material tight against his cage and bared down, causing a stream to shoot from the wet material. He parted his lips and moaned as he watched it hit the carpet and soak it further. A dull thudding trickle echoed through his office and he ran his hand along the cage, brushing his cock with the wet fabric.

A sigh passed his lips after a low moan as he felt relieved to have his bladder empty. He licked his lips and sent the video off to Marinette.

**[Marinette] Mmmm… that’s hot. Now, sit in those soaking wet pants until you have to go again. Then I want you to piss in the trashcan beside your desk for me and send me the video like a naughty boy.**

Adrien groaned and ran his hand between his thighs before grabbing the gallon of water again.

It only took another hour for him to have to piss again. He bit his bottom lip and slid over to grab the small trashcan beside his desk. He placed it beneath his desk and quickly undid his slacks, taking out his caged dick with his camera pointed on it. The warm liquid slowly dripped out of the tip at first before working up into a stream. He was staring down at the screen of his phone with his lips parted, watching his warm piss trace along the sides of the trashcan like he was claiming Marinette as his when his door flung open mid-piss.

The sound of his piss hitting the plastic trash bag surrounded him and he hoped to god that the person standing in his office didn’t notice.

“Yes?” Adrien swallowed hard and paused midstream, ignoring how his cock flexed from being caught filming himself pissing into a trashcan.

“I got those numbers you wanted at the meeting.” A coworker walked up to pass him the papers.

“You can just sit them on the desk.” Adrien nodded towards his desk.

“Okay.” The man set the papers down and waited.

“An-anything else you need?” Adrien twitched as the need to go hit hard again.

“No, that’s all. Thanks.” He left Adrien alone.

Adrien fell back against his chair and sighed, cursing as he relieved himself on the floor. He went back to aiming into the trashcan, finishing up with a few dribbles. He sent the video off to Marinette and it took her moments to reply.

**[Marinette] Bad boy, getting caught pissing in the trashcan like you were marking me as yours. Tsk, tsk. Whatever will I do with you?**

**[Adrien] Spank me for being a bad boy.**

**[Marinette] I’ll do more than that. Come home after you finish that gallon of water for me. I want you to mark me as yours, kitty cat.**

**[Adrien] _*purrs*_**

****

*******

Adrien had gotten home in record time. The lights and traffic had been in his favor and by the time he got to their home, he was bouncing from one foot to the other. He shoved open the door and found Marinette in a pvc pastel pink dress. He purred beneath his breath and shut and locked the door. He shoved off his suit coat and dropped it on the floor. He emptied his pockets and threw it all onto the kitchen table running up to her and picking her up. She squealed as he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her hard, carrying her to the bathroom.

He set her down in the massive walk-in shower and quickly undid his pants, shoving them down and stepping out of them. Marinette watched him kick his shoes and pants to the side. She panted as his cage bobbed when his cock flexed as he backed her up against the wall of the shower. She quickly dodged him with a giggle and ran to the other side of the shower. Adrien caught her and shoved her against the wall, pinning her with his hips.

He ran one hand up between her breasts and gently gripped the sides of her throat, tilting her head to the side to slowly lick up one side of it.

“You want to be mine?” Adrien purred against her ear and she nodded.

“Yes, mark me as yours, please.” Marinette panted and moaned, rocking her hips, and rubbing her bare pussy against his thigh. “Piss on my pussy and chest. Make me yours.”

Adrien growled and ran a hand down his body to grip his cock. She watched his fingers curl around the cage, and he moved his knee to run the tip of the cage along her wet folds. She moaned and rolled her hips to seek satisfaction against it.

He licked his lips and bared down. A few drips came from the tip of the cage before he pushed, and a stream shot out onto her clit. She gasped and moaned as he made the hot stream of piss run up and down her pussy, soaking it.

Adrien moaned and paused the stream, letting a shiver run through him from needing to go. He gently pushed on her shoulder and she slid down to her knees.

“Take that gorgeous dress off for me.” Adrien panted and licked his lips, watching her slowly run her fingers along the hem and pull it up and off her body.

She peered up at him with big beautiful sapphire eyes and he smirked.

“Open that pretty mouth,” Adrien’s expression became dark and sultry.

Her heart fluttered in her chest and she slowly parted her swollen lips for him. He bared down and caressed his balls as piss dripped from the tip and began to shoot out from the cage. It landed on her breasts with a splattering sound on the tile. The warm liquid ran down to between her thighs, teasing her clit and making her moan and bounce with want.

He made his warm piss circle each nipple, causing them to harden before letting it trail up to her mouth. He filled her mouth, and she moaned as she let it fall from her lips. His lashes lowered as she closed her mouth to spit it out and back onto his cock and balls.

Adrien moaned as she parted her lips for more. Adrien filled her mouth again and she spit it out before dipping her head down for the last of it to soak her dark hair. She softly giggled and peered up at him with a smile. She shook her head and her wet hair fell around her face and made her look even sexier.

He dropped to his knees and grabbed her face in his hands, crashing his lips down onto hers in a passionate kiss. She moaned as he pushed her back against the wet tile that was soaked with piss. Marinette moaned as she laid back in the puddle and he brought the cage between her thighs. She moaned as he let the cage slip into her with a few thrusts and she moaned, rolling her hips.

She panted as he brought his hand between them and circled his thumb along her swollen clit until she flung her head back and came hard with a scream. He softly laughed and leaned down to bite her neck. He slowly licked up to her ear, tasting himself on her skin. Tasting how he had made her his. She smelled like him and nothing else and it only made him go wilder.

“You’re mine,” Adrien whispered against her wet skin.

“I’m yours and no one else’s.” Marinette panted and moaned, as he thrusted into her as much as the cage would allow.

“That’s right, baby girl. No one else’s.” Adrien bit her neck again and she moaned.


	22. Day 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Medical Kink. There is your warning. XD**

Marinette walked out in a pvc nurse dress that was white with matching nylon thigh-highs with little red bows on each thigh and red heels. A small hat sat on the top of her head and the collared neckline plunged down to expose her cleavage. She held a box in her red-gloved hands and set it down in front of Adrien, who was busy reading an email.

“ _Hello… nurse_.” Adrien smirked and she burst out laughing and rolling her eyes. “Had to. I’m not sorry.” He laughed and took the box from her.

Adrien pulled the crimson ribbon from the white box and opened it to find a fake appointment slip that she had created. He smirked and she placed her hands on the table and leaned on it, causing more of her breasts to show. His gaze ran down to the valley between her breasts and her fingertips grazed beneath his chin and brought his gaze back up to hers.

“Eyes on me, Adrien. You are my patient, not my lover for the evening.” She watched him melt into her fingertips and she stood up, letting her fingers drag along his chin. “Here at Marinette’s Hospital, we do things a tad bit differently. Follow me, Sir.”

Adrien let the box fall from his hands and got up, folding his glasses and leaving them on the table to follow her into the other room. He walked into the dungeon and found the room entirely changed into another scene. His eyes widened as he tried to fathom how she had even done this.

A medical bed sat in the center of the room with tan leather straps laying across it. A medical tray sat beside it with various items and a I.V stand sat with an enema bag hanging from it. His mouth fell open at the sight of it all. Marinette walked over to him with a stethoscope around her neck while spinning the end with her hand.

“Now, Monsieur Agreste. What seems to have brought you here today?” She smirked and he swallowed hard as she peered up from a chart.

“I-” Adrien had lost his words. He had no idea what to tell her.

“It’s okay to be shy, Monsieur. I keep everything confidential.” She winked at him and he whimpered.

He hissed as his cock tried to harden and the cage kept him from it. She set her chart down and walked up to him.

“Why don’t you undress for me and I’ll check out what is wrong?” Marinette smiled and Adrien didn’t even know what his fingers were doing as they went to work undoing the buttons of his shirt and slacks.

Adrien threw off his shirt and stepped out of his pants without a complaint. Marinette circled around him with the end of the stethoscope pressed against her dark red lips. She looked him up and down, gauging him.

“And your undergarments, please.” Marinette stopped right in front of him and watched him sink his fingers beneath the waistband to push them down his hips. They fell down to his ankles and he stepped out of them. “My, you look to be the very definition of good health.”

She swung the stethoscope from around her neck and put the earpieces into her ears and brought the other end to his chest. The cold of the metal made him flinch and she smirked, listening to his heart beating faster.

“My, my, Monsieur, your heart is beating so fast.” She ran the cold stethoscope down his abs and along his pelvis, skirting it across his hips. She ran her hand down to between his thighs and played with his balls. He shivered from the feel of the pvc against his sensitive skin. “Turn your head and cough for me.”

Adrien turned his head and coughed, causing one of his balls to jump in her hand.

“And again.” She smirked and ran her hand over to his other one. He did the same and she ran her finger down the center of his chest. “I think I may have found our problem, Monsieur. Come sit on my table for me.”

Adrien whined and walked over to the table to sit down on top of it. She grabbed the medical tray beside her and grabbed a tongue depressor.

“Open your mouth for me.” Marinette held the tongue depressor and waited.

Adrien parted his lips, and she placed the stick onto his tongue while her other gloved hand ran up his thigh, curling towards his inner thigh and up dangerously close to his caged cock. She dragged the stick down and let it snap his lip back into place when she pulled it away from him.

She grabbed a medical-grade ball-gag from the medical tray, and Adrien parted his lips for her. She placed the rubber ball between his teeth and fastened it behind his head, checking to make sure it wasn’t too tight. Adrien moaned and she ran her gloved hands up and down his thighs.

“Now, Monsieur, if you would kindly lay down on your side for me so we can begin helping your little issue.” She removed her hands to grab lubricant from the medical table.

Adrien laid back and on his side. Marinette walked around him, grabbing the first strap to secure it over his upper arms and chest. He gasped when she suddenly yanked it tight before grabbing the second one that was a bit lower. She then grabbed the third one and pointed to his thigh. Adrien grabbed it and lifted it up against his chest so she could strap it into place. She yanked tight and he moaned. Her gloved fingers ran between his thighs and teased his heavy balls, causing him to tremble. She traced her middle finger between his cheeks, and he moaned and rocked his hips. She circled his asshole and gently stroked it with her fingertip. A moan passed his lips as she circled it again. She ran her hand back down along his balls and back up again, smacking his ass and causing him to moan.

She opened the bottle of lubricant and coated the end of the enema with it. Marinette put some lube onto her finger and came back to circle her finger along his tight entrance, stroking it and teasing it.

He panted and moaned, while she slipped her gloved finger inside. Precum spilled from the top of the cage as she coaxed him with her gloved finger. She pulled her finger out and circled his asshole with the nozzle. He gripped his hands in fists as she gently slid it inside. He gasped and moaned, rocking his hips as she slowly thrusted it into place. More precum spilled from his cock and she reached up to release the valve, letting the warm water fall through the long tube and into his ass.

Adrien moaned as it filled him and caressed him from inside. He trembled and groaned. She left it in place and walked around the table to unstrap his leg and maneuver him onto his back. She strapped his thighs up against his abs and grabbed a syringe with lube in it. Marinette took his cage into her hand and stuck the end of the syringe into his urethra, pushing down on the plunger and filling it with lubricant.

He moaned as it filled him, and she grabbed a sterile catheter from the medical tray. She opened the package and slipped it through the cage, caressing his slit with the end of it. Adrien gasped and moaned as she eased it inside until urine dribbled out of the end into a bowl that she had grabbed and sat beneath him. He panted and moaned as the catheter caressed his prostate as did the enema. He groaned as she stuck a syringe of sterile water into the other port to inflate the balloon within him and hooked the line to a bedside bag and hung it beneath him on the side of the bed. She grabbed nipple pumps and ran her gloved hand up his body to circle each of his nipples. She leaned down to flick one with her tongue, making it harden before placing one of the small pumps on it and pulling up on the plunger. It drew his nipple up into the device and he groaned as precum spilled from the tip of his cock and he bucked his hips.

She walked over to tease his other nipple before putting it into the other device. He panted and moaned louder as she traced her gloved fingers along his shoulders and arms. She made her way to the foot of the medical bed where she wrapped her fingers around the enema nozzle and began to slowly ease it in and out of him. He flung his head back and moaned loudly as she worked him with the enema. She brought it out before slamming it back in, moving it in and out. Precum spilled from the tip and his body shivered with need.

He began to buck his hips more as she played with the enema within him. She added more lube and spanked his ass as she sped up her thrusts. He groaned and shivered, his toes curled, and his breath caught. She titled the enema slightly and suddenly cum burst from the cage and around the catheter, spilling across his abs. She slowed her movements, letting him rock his hips and moan loud as the last stream spilled across his abs and dripped from the cage.

She ran her hand along his balls and up to play with the cage. “There we are. Feel better, Monsieur?”

Adrien nodded and relaxed, panting against the bed. She watched him relax and ran her hands along his thighs, comforting him. Marinette walked over to stick a syringe into the port of the catheter to remove the water from it and deflate the bulb within him. She pulled it out and urine dribbled along his pelvis as he moaned.

Marinette threw the catheter and bag away. She reached up to undo his ball-gag and kissed the corners of his lips. “Last thing, you have to follow me to the bathroom, Monsieur.”

Adrien nodded and she undid the straps to help him get off the table. She undid his ball-gag and tossed it aside. She grabbed the I.V pole and followed him to the bathroom. He sat down on the toilet and she reached behind him, settling between his thighs, and spreading her legs to spread his. He groaned and she eased the nozzle out of his ass.

Adrien shivered as water fell from him and she removed her gloves to cradle his face and kiss him hard as he relieved himself. He moaned and wrapped his arms around her, gripping at the pvc of her outfit and getting lost in the way her tongue danced along his.

His fingers grazed up the back of her dress and made it snap up and over her behind. His fingers grazed the thin straps of elastic that ran down each of her cheeks and he pulled them away to snap them against her ass. She squeaked and he smirked against her mouth.

Adrien slipped his arms beneath her thighs and she grabbed his shoulders as he lifted her up and covered her soaking wet pussy with his mouth. He sucked on her folds and each of her lower lips before focusing on her clit. She gasped and moaned as his biceps and triceps flexed from holding her. She tried to keep her hips still as he lapped at her folds, tracing them, and bringing her swollen clit into his hot mouth. He sucked on it and flicked it fast with the tip of his tongue until she was yanking his hair hard and screaming as she came.

He let her ass slide down his body until she was sitting in his lap. He caressed her cheek and stared into her satisfied eyes before kissing her again. She moaned and brought her legs down onto his thighs, wrapping her arms around his neck and getting lost in him.

She got off of his lap and walked over to turn on the shower, while he cleaned himself up and flushed the toilet. She unzipped her dress and went to unclip her garter belt when he stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

“Keep them.” He panted and she smirked, grabbed his wrist and pulling him into the shower, still wearing her lingerie and heels.


	23. Day 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Blood Play or vampirism**

Adrien suddenly slammed Marinette’s back against their St. Andrew’s Cross. She panted and peered up at him with a determined expression and parted swollen lips. He smirked and grabbed her wrist, slamming it against the leather pad and fastening it into place before doing the same with the other. He crouched down to restrain each of her ankles until she was spread open for him.

He walked over to grab clawed vampire gloves. He slipped them on, and she licked her lips and gasped as he came over and ran the gloves along the swell of each of her breasts. The tiny pinpricks grazed along her skin, followed by his claws. She panted as he ran his gloved hands down her body, leaving thin scratches behind. He ran his rough hands back up and carved a thin crescent moon along the edge of her left nipple. He pinched it and watched crimson liquid bubble to the surface before leaning in to flick his tongue along it, bringing the pungent iron taste into his mouth and savoring it.

She panted and moaned as he lapped at the cut. He dragged his claw across her chest to slice a crescent along the other nipple. She gasped and hissed as it stung, and he ran his tongue along it before wrapping his lips around her nipple and sucking on it. The other wound dripped down her breast and he caught the drip onto his fingertip. He brought his finger up to write, ‘mine’, across her breasts in blood.

She moaned and felt the rough gloves travel up to her throat, where he grabbed the sides to tilt her head to the side. He slowly ran his nose up the side of her throat and growled deep from within his chest. It was dark and harsh in her ear, making her shiver from her head to her toes in bliss. God, she loved when he did that primal growl that was like a resonating purr.

He parted his lips against her pulse point and suddenly bit into her skin, drawing blood. She burst out in a moan as she felt him sucking on her neck and gently biting it to draw out more crimson liquid into his warm mouth. She panted as one of his gloved hands skirted down her body to cup what laid between her thighs. His rough thumb caressed above her clit, teasing her. He kissed down her body until he was kneeling at her feet. She peered down and watched his index claw gently trace a figure eight along her pelvis.

She moaned and panted as he pressed his nail harder against her sensitive skin, causing crimson to bubble up around his claw. She thrusted her hips closer to him as he began to carve his name above her pussy. She panted and moaned at the string of it. Blood trickled down to tease her swollen clit and he grabbed her thighs with his rough gloves to feast on her pussy. His tongue lapped at the blood that pooled around her clit and tucked itself between her folds. He moaned as he sucked on her clit and he ran his rough gloves along her sensitive inner thighs. She gasped and moaned as he worked her with his mouth as the cuts burned and increased her pleasure.

She bucked her hips against his mouth until she came undone, trembling all over and screaming. He slowed his tongue and mouth, kissing back up her body to grab her chin and dive his tongue into her mouth in a messy kiss. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and she licked it away, moaning at the iron taste.

Adrien ran his rough glove along the bite mark on her neck and traced her lips in her own blood before diving in to kiss her again. Marinette closed her eyes and raked her teeth along his bottom lip, nicking it with her teeth and making it bleed. She brought it into her mouth and sucked on it, savoring the iron taste.

Adrien moaned and cursed at the cage between his thighs, as he kissed her and grabbed her breasts in his gloved hands, brushing the thumbs of his gloves against her sensitive nipples. She broke the kiss and moaned against his mouth as the gloves scratched her peaked nipples and made her scream in ecstasy. Her legs trembled and he pressed his body against hers, brushing the cold cage between her thighs and letting her blood get all over him. She panted and moaned, as he removed a glove to run his index finger along a cut and placed it into his mouth, closing his eyes and moaning for her.

She mewled and bit her bottom lip, drawing blood and he quickly placed his hand back on her face, making her lips purse. He leaned in and licked the blood from her lip, sucking on it with a groan. He reached up to undo her wrists. He got down onto his knees and undid her ankles, removing the other glove and tossing them aside. He lifted her and carried her to the bed, grabbing alcohol wipes and antibacterial cream.

She relaxed into the bed and he took his time, wiping each cut with an alcohol wipe. She hissed at the sharp sting and moaned as he put cream on each one. He walked away to put the stuff away and clean his hands, coming back to lay down beside her and cuddle with her.


	24. Day 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Piercing and Needle Play.**

Adrien sat restrained to a chair with jute rope. His hands were bound behind his back and his ankles to the legs of the kitchen chair. His thighs were parted, and his chest rose and fell as she walked around him.

She put gloves on and grabbed the first needle, sticking it through his shoulder. He cried out and moaned as the sting became an ache. She smirked and took another needle, placing it beside the other. He moaned with each one, hissing between his teeth until she had a row of five across his shoulder.

Marinette ghosted another needle down to his left pec, sliding needles beneath his skin to create a heart that dripped blood down his chest. He moaned and struggled against his binds at the sharp pain and burn of them. He panted and she grazed his nipples with her fingers, leaning down to lick up the side of his neck and played with his earlobe. He moaned and titled his head to the side, pulling at the needles and making him groan louder.

She pulled away and licked and sucked on his left nipple. She grabbed forceps and clamped it. She grabbed the sterile needle and locked her gaze with his.

“Breathe in.” She watched him breathe in and then smiled as she positioned the needle in place, “Breathe out.”

As soon as Adrien breathed out, she plunged the needle through and quickly slipped the piercing in place. He groaned and rocked his hips. She grabbed the other one in the forceps and repeated the same mantra, plunging the needle through. Precum spilled onto the chair from his cage as he groaned loudly, while she placed a piercing through his nipple.

She removed the forceps and threw them onto the kitchen table. She began to tug and play with the brand-new piercings and he arched his back, moaning as she toyed with them. She walked her fingers up his chest and yanked out each needle from his shoulder, causing him to gasp and moan with each pull. Marinette then dragged her thumb down the center of his bottom lip, causing him to part his lips.

She grabbed the blue pen beside her, and he stuck his tongue out for her. She grabbed his tongue with the forceps and looked at where the main vein ran to avoid it and put a dot where she wanted after feeling around. She placed the forceps over the dot she had made and grabbed another needle.

“Breathe in.” Marinette watched him take a breath. “Out.”

He let it out and she plunged the needle through his tongue, and he groaned. She removed the forceps and slipped the piercing through and screwed the ball on the end. She wrapped her lips around his tongue and sucked on it before pulling away and letting him put his swelling tongue into his mouth. She smirked and kissed him, yanking the needle heart from his chest and making him groan.

Her tongue played with the piercing in his as she toyed with his nipple piercings before running her hands down his back to undo his binds.

She gripped his chin and gently kissed him, “We should go run those errands, hm? I need to get cheese for the wine.”

Adrien sighed and moaned, “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Let’s go then.” Marinette got off his lap and undid his ankles from the chair and helped him up.

She led him to the shower to clean him up and get dressed to run to a cheese shop.

***

Marinette walked around the shop with Adrien, looking at the different cheeses. She tried to think of what would pair well with the wine they had bought, but she was lousy at knowing what went well with what. She sighed and Adrien smirked, pointing to a few of them.

“Those would work well.” His voice was impeded slightly from his tongue as he played with the new piercing.

She softly giggled and nodded, “Perfect. You should order.”

He blushed as he became slightly embarrassed by the idea of ordering with his irritated tongue. It was a constant reminder, along with his sore nipples, of what they had just done.

Adrien took a deep breath and ordered the cheeses with rose hued cheeks. Marinette watched him pull out his wallet to pay and before long they were out of the shop and headed back home.

“Any pregnancy symptoms yet?” Adrien teased as they walked into their home.

“It’s too early, silly.” She shoved him and he laughed.

“Just curious if we had succeeded in a kitten.” Adrien shrugged and put the cheese away.

“We’ll find out next month.” Marinette smiled and reached up on her toes to kiss his lips. “Now, help me wrap gifts.”


	25. Day 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FLOOF!**

Marinette and Adrien had spent all day delivering presents to their friends. It had been exhausting but worth it. Everyone had loved their gifts. Now they had one last stop, her parents house. Adrien yawned as they walked up the last stairs to her parents’ apartment and she nudged him with her elbow.

“No napping.” She teased him and he laughed.

“Can’t help it. I’m just gonna pass out on your parents’ couch per usual.” Adrien laughed and Marinette rolled her eyes.

“You always do after we eat.” Marinette giggled and he shrugged.

“Happens after eating such delicious food and your father’s infamous Christmas cake.” Adrien laughed and Marinette knocked on the door.

Sabine opened the door and Tom ran over to give them a huge hug. They laughed as they were squished by her father, who was still wearing oven mitts.

“Joyeux Noël,” they called out and her parents returned it in kind.

“How are you two?” Sabine smiled and they let the kids inside.

“We’re doing good. Tired.” Marinette giggled as Adrien walked past them to add the gifts to the ones beneath the tree.

“Long day, dear?” Sabine brushed her daughter’s hair behind her ear.

“Pretty much.” Marinette giggled and her mother nodded.

“Your father’s been working away in the kitchen. He’s been so excited.” Sabine giggled and turned her attention to the two men in the kitchen bonding over silly puns.

“They’re always bad together.” Marinette giggled and crossed her arms over her chest.

“You should be thankful they get along so well. You papa wasn’t the same way when your dad and I got married.” Sabine poked her daughter on the nose. “Speaking of which…”

“Ma-man…” Marinette whined, knowing what was coming next.

“When will you two give us grandbabies.” Sabine walked past to grab them cups of tea.

“Soon, hopefully.” Adrien chimed in and Marinette widened her eyes at him. “Sorry, princess.”

“No, it’s okay. We’re working on kids. Hopefully by next month.” Marinette blushed and Tom became excited for them.

“Little pitter-pattering feet running around the boulangerie and patisserie again. How I miss it!” Tom took the roast from the oven and carried it over to the table.

“It will be nice to have little ones around again.” Sabine sighed and passed cups of tea to the kids.

“I’m excited to start a little family.” Adrien wrapped an arm around Marinette’s shoulders, and she rested her head against his bicep.

“One thing we know for sure, you’ll have gorgeous children.” Sabine softly giggled.

Marinette rolled her eyes and Adrien smirked. “That’s true.”

“Adrien!” Marinette smacked his chest and laughed.

“I mean how could they not be with such a beautiful mother.” Adrien leaned over to kiss her cheek.

“You’re ridiculous, but I love you anyway.” Marinette shook her head and touched his cheek to kiss him again.

***

Marinette leaned on the wall between their bedroom and bathroom, wearing nothing but a red ribbon. A bow covered her breasts, and the ribbon ran down the center of her stomach to between her thighs. It ran between her cheeks and up her back to run over her shoulders to the main bow at her breasts. Adrien was laying back on their bed, his gaze looking her up and down with interest.

“Best gift this month.” The corner of his lips curled up as he stared at his wife. “Seriously.”

Marinette giggled and brandished the key from behind her back. “Ready to be free?”

“So, so ready. I don’t think you understand.” Adrien softly groaned and she raked her teeth along her bottom lip.

She walked towards the bed and he slowly spread his legs for her. She got between them and touched the cage, feeling his cock flex in her hand. Marinette leaned down to press her lips against the cage before she unlocked it. She took the main piece off and removed the ring, watching his cock flex and harden. He moaned as his cock finally was free to stretch.

“Fuck, that feels amazing.” Adrien closed his eyes and moaned as he flexed his cock more, stretching it out.

Marinette ran her hands up his thighs and up his body, shoving him back onto the bed. “Better?”

She ran her hand down his body and played with his cock, running her fingers up and down his hardened length and pressing it against his body. He hissed through his teeth and moaned with his lashes low.

“Fuck yeah.” Adrien groaned as she gathered precum onto the pad of her thumb and circled his tip with it.

She trailed kisses down his body, playing with his nipple piercings along the way. He moaned as she wrapped her fingers around his cock and pumped her hand a few times. She kissed and bit his hips before licking over to his pulsing cock.

“Should I take care of my amazing husband for being such a good man all month?” Marinette toyed with him by running her index fingertip up and down his shaft.

“Please,” Adrien begged.

Marinette smirked, held his hips down against the bed, and slowly licked up the underside of his cock. Adrien shivered and widened his legs in response, raising his hips. He flexed his cock, and she caught the head between her lips. She circled the tip with her tongue and took his cock to the back of her throat.

He growled from deep within his chest as she moaned around his cock, sending vibrations through it. Her fingers caressed his balls and down along his tight asshole. He moaned and rocked his hips, thrusting into her mouth and making her whimper.

“I’m- I’m gonna… _ah._ ” Adrien moaned and pumped his hips. She could feel cum beginning to travel up his urethra and she suddenly pulled away, making it fall back down. He grabbed her forearm in protest with a desperate expression.

“Not yet.” Marinette crawled up his body and straddled his hips.

She dipped down to brush the satin ribbon between her thighs along his hardened length, teasing him with the silky material. Adrien flung his head back and moaned, licking his lips, and biting his bottom one as he peered back down to watch her roll her hips. She brushed her ribbon covered pussy along his cock in short strokes before doing a long one that squeezed precum from the tip and onto his lower stomach.

“Fuck, princess.” Adrien moaned and gripped her thighs, running his nails up to her hips. “Ride me.”

She moaned and soaked the satin ribbon with her arousal as she sped up her hips, feeling his legs widen beneath her as he moved his hips in time with her. Right as he tensed up and was about to cum, she stopped and pulled her hips away. He whimpered and became more frustrated as he felt his orgasm dissipate again.

“Vixen,” Adrien cursed under his breath and flipped her onto the bed.

She squealed as he pinned her to the mattress and reached up to undo the ribbon, unwrapping her with ease. Marinette giggled and peered up at him. Her nipples were hard and rosy with arousal. He leaned down to gather one into his hot mouth, focusing on it and teasing it with his teeth, lips, and tongue. Marinette arched her back and raised her hips to brush her bare pussy against his hard cock. Adrien groaned and shifted his hips to enter her.

Marinette gasped as he filled and stretched her open. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his fingers sink into her hair, as his lips found hers. She parted her lips, and he dove his tongue inside, devouring her and making her moan into his mouth. She rolled her hips up more so that he hit her g-spot, trembling as her breath caught. She rolled her hips, brushing her swollen clit against his pelvis as he shifted to press his pelvis bone against her clit. She slammed her hands down on his pec and bicep, digging her nails into them as she gripped, while her climax tore through her.

Adrien licked the shell of her ear and whispered, “I’m cumming, princess.”

Marinette nodded and gripped harder as his cock swelled further and his moans became grunts as he came hard within her, filling her and making her come undone once more. She grabbed his cheeks and yanked him down into a hard kiss, riding out her orgasm with his.

Adrien slowed down and stayed within her. His lips moved along hers in a more leisurely pace as they caught their breaths. Marinette softly giggled and he chuckled.

She kissed him one more time and pulled away with her palm on his cheek. “Merry Christmas, my prince.”

“Merry Christmas, my princess.” Adrien kissed her again, getting lost in her.


	26. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **We have finally come to the end! Woot! Sorry this took me so long. Good news is... my heart is okay. I'm still taking it easy, but I'm fine. ^-^ Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this wild ride. XD I'll see you in the next fic I update!**

Adrien gasped at baby Emma as he held her up and made silly faces at her. He lifted her over his head and flew her around like a plane. Emma gave short giggles and Marinette walked over with two bottles and Hugo.

“Here you go.” Marinette watched Adrien cradle Emma into the crook of his elbow and take the bottle from her.

He brought it to Emma’s lips and watched her latch on. “I told you we would have beautiful babies.” He winked at Marinette and she giggled.

She sat down beside him and began to feed Hugo, “Yeah. No one told me I’d be having twins though.”

“What can I say, I really _rose_ to the occasion.” Adrien joked and Marinette burst out laughing at him.

“Oh, dear lord… why are you like this?” Marinette shook her head and died laughing.

Adrien leaned over with pursed lips and Marinette rolled her eyes, leaning over to kiss him.

She poked his nose and shoved him away after, “You’re still terrible.”

“You’re welcome.” Adrien laughed and Marinette shook her head.

“You have such a silly daddy,” Marinette peered down at Hugo and smiled, speaking with a silly tone.

Hugo smiled around the bottle and she yawned, leaning back against the couch.

“I miss sleep,” Marinette laughed.

“Know the feeling,” Adrien sighed and leaned back.

“Worth it though.” Marinette peered over at her husband.

“So worth it. I love you.” Adrien smiled.

“I love you too.” Marinette leaned over to rest her head against his shoulder.

**Here is the spotify playlist I used for the end of this and that I'm addicted to, XD:[NSFW (BDSM, kink, hardcore sex)](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1b0IQnyZbKDeruUpU6YCxI?si=b1b7e87363454230)**


End file.
